Assumption
by MaxSantoyoBarron
Summary: The real question was, why, out of all the really guilty persons, he was here? Townshend finds himself at the nightmarish town confronting his own demons with a little help from an old friend. Will he win before going mental?
1. Endless, nameless

Silent hill: Assumption

Chapter 1: Endless, nameless

**This is my first story in English, so if any of you guys find a grammar mistake or something please tell me, and umm, well, I do not own anything of this saga, although I like to own Henry.**

**_Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality._ -Edgar Allan Poe-**

_He pointed out with his flashlight every little corner of the asphixiating alley he was in, desperate to find an exit to that awful smell sewers. He felt lost as the map he had was completely useless due to the fact it was covered in muddy water. He looked at a grate far beyond his reach,and although it was way too far, at least he could see it if he focused well his sight. He checked his inventory to be right, he equipped the demon pistol (as he loved to call it) and walked to the grate, as he reached the open door the radio emmited static in a very loud level. By far of what he had learned, this wasn't a good sign, that and the fact that the only light that was illumintaing all the whole sewer was Henry's flashlight. When he entered the grate, the door closed shut behind him._

_He tried to open it, but the lock was broken, suddenly his pocket flashlight stop working and everything he heard was the radio static noise and the terrified breathing from him. Suddenly all the lights went down, including his own flashlight, and he look it was a large corridor, at the end of it a person was coming with a candle in his or her hands. He stopped where he was, and he could have been there if it wasn't for the moving walls that wanted to make of him a Henry sandwich. He ran as fast as he could saving all the time his backpack, putting his gun on the holster in his waist. When he was about to arrive where the person was the walls were very close to him, he was feeling now the pressure of them. He jumped, only to find out the person was a responsible father, he reach out for his gun and space to run, but all the other space in front of him was occupied by the fat of the monster. When he was about to strike a ring of his cellphone distracted him._

The man wake up by the alarm of his cellphone notifying him it was running out of battery, he was far too tired, even though, here he was again, in that stupid town near another stupidly,uncanny town covered with ashes and thick fog from an unknown fire beneath all the town, the only thing that was separating this was the knowing that the only significant difference was that he wasn't staying there to live, only covering some dull, senseless, and frivolous report his by now drunk boss sent him. After finishing that business, he will rather have two options, the first one, being the easiest one, but the most boring was going directly to his house, ready to express all his frustration in bed with his wife's body for another round of lame work, or either get so wasted that his wife wouldn't disturb him with her '' why won't you touch me anymore?'' or with the old '' I miss you so much, please don't be that late again'' routine. He laughed, can't blame her for that last statement, after all the happenings, it's natural she's still worried with every detail out of her control.

He knew he took the decision too quickly, but it was the most proper of them. The first option, after all, was covering some new line of cloth for some creepy doll that wasn't worth a drink, or even mentioning getting wasted,giving another proper think, he didn't like the idea of sleeping in another bed that wasn't his. He sighed again in a very melancholic way, our hero wasn't very excited at the idea of having sex without feeling, only pretending to orgasm which to him sounded boring, and lame. By the time he was thinking all this, he was close to reaching Shepherd's Glenn, the hometown of one of his "friends" as he liked to call his companion of his empress: Alex Shepherd

(What a coincidence, his last name and the name of the town), he think, almost laughing, and then he think again of Alex, certainly he was a nice guy, but drowning his little brother wasn't very morale of him, as he told him last saturday while they were drunk. Getting to the subject again, Shepherd's Glen was also a ridiculously small town connecting south Ashfield with Detroit, and a detour to the town that he needed to overcome with years of psychological and psychiatric therapy, Silent Hill. Yeah, it was a long ride to overcome that weird stuff happened over there, although he didn't come near the town in his trip to this ''world'' if that word can describe this twisted version of… whatever it was, with the monsters and all that stuff. Before he had an emotional breakdown his cell phone began to ring.

- ''Hi?'' He answered with a skeptical voice.

- ''Oh, thank god it's you, I tried to ring you many times, but it immediately said your cell phone was off.''

- ''Okay Nikolai don't worry I'm fine, I'm passing Shepherd's Glenn, soon I will be in South Ashfield" The hot Russian sweetheart always harassed him in way more sexual undertones than allowed

-"That's wonderful…" he was interrupted

-"But I really don't understand why do I have to do a special report about the new Robbie the rabbit outfit line? It's kinda creepy considering the experience that I had with one of this-'' Said in his boring tone. Nick was about to respond, but soon the line went off leaving him more annoyed and overwhelmed. ''Hi? Hey can you hear me? Hello?'' After that he heard the creepiest sigh as he passed underneath an old, and by far one of the most spine- chill bridgse that one can pass, one he had never seen before. ''Nikolai Petrevich Stratilovna, stop that joke, it's not funny'' he said in an angrier tone.

-''Now you're talking to Damien"

-"He never told me about an assistant"

-"How silly of him, tell me whatever you want to say and then I'll tell him what you said'' Answered this Damien person, but something inside his head bothered him. It sound very familiar to him that voice, almost like his own.

- ''Well, I want an explanation as to why I have to go to South Ashfield, HE has an army of repor-'' Damien laughed in an not so good way "Damien,you okay?"

- "You could say so, 'Receiver', happy day of your death'' Said interrupting in a dark and strange tone. Then the line went off

He took a look at the screen of his cell phone, what a good joke, but how on Earth someone could know how he was called some years ago? Realizing it wasn't a joke, the line really went off, then he put it in the tray on his left hand side, by the time he did all this, there was a thick wall ahead of him, and Henry could possible dodge it. Soon after he put the cell phone in the tray, and it took mere seconds until he saw a wall very close in front of him. He tried to stop the car, but after some screeching the vehicle flipped. Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan, he unzipped the safety belt, only to hit against the minivan ceiling, causing him to blame everything around as the pain took over his words, soon everything was turning blurry for him, and the next thing he remember before he passed out was a stranger pulling him out of the minivan.

* * *

Two hours after

He woke up, but failed at trying to see anything, his vision was blurry, like he had a bad hangover. He considering it to be very ironic, finally getting wasted not in a way he liked, as a car accident is not counted as hangover. Rather he would like it to have been bar of cosmopolitans (yeah, he wasn't into beer or other "manly" drinks lately), and being with his friends in south Ashfield's bar to be the cause of his current headache. While he was thinking this, he unconsciously waited a half minute to recover, and soon finished imagining his life without Walter Sullivan seeing his apartment as his mother. He tried to stand up, but he was tied up by what it feels like very strained ropes,

(Let's at least check this place) Henry thought to himself. He looked up to the ceiling, and yelled at the mirror, he yelled so badly his vocal cords hurt but after a minute or two he calmed down enough to see it was only himself in a ceiling mirror above him. Also he realized he was in an electric chair. He thought abour Richard "moody" Braintree, only to find for his fortune, it wasn't plugged, or at least it gave the impression by what he can see in the mirror. Blood and weird fluids, which some of them he never had seen on his life, oozed from everywhere except his chair, which was stained with those fluids he had never seen in his entire life.

He stared at every corner of the room, it was too normal to be in Silent Hill...well, partially, considering he was strained to a rope, and above his head was a mirror. He thought of the Saw movie, then started laughing like a maniac considering that he wasn't the right type of profile jigsaw would consider, He shook his head, trying to pull out his thoughts of this room, and being in that town he never wanted to remember, and to soothe his tense body he thought of this as just a dream, and he will soon wake up, get out of the car and call the insurance company to take his car as he goes to South Ashfield in a bus, in the old way little Walter would travel to see his mother.

(Ugh, what a weirdo, thinking his mother was an apartment. I wondered what will happened if they demolished the room? will it be as if they killed his mother?) He thought to himself randomly, while looking around the room, using the mirror to see the inaccessible areas the human sight could not. To Henry's despair, but at the same time, relief, the only things around him were an old screen in front of him, an older cinematographer covered with rust right behind him, but with what looked to be a reel inside it at his left and at his right a door, that he will love to enter through, when he saw it he tried to walk to it, but he remembered he was tied up to the chair, and he felt stupid to even trying to get up of the chair, at that moment he would palm face himself if it wasnt for the tight strains.

(It will only be too easy for a Silent Hill jigsaw-ish puzzle) He thought to himself again, but he turned his head right and left rapidly to try, and forget all these things related to a smoky town that wanted to haunt, and scare the shit out of him. He tried very hard to not remember each event occurring, and everything he saw. Remembering the entire hymn to the joy he do, soon he got tired of remembering, and saw what was beneath him, it was only a floor that looked like made out of metal grates and underneath was only black, which gave goosebumps to him, knowing that he could fell down that abyss in any moment.

He was still a little bit dizzy and felt like puking, but the only thing he was able to do in the situation he was passing through was just seeing at whatever projection was going to be projected on the screen. He felt this was like he was in an experiment with some crazy doctors that will think the new solution of every disease in the world is hypnotizing everybody. That idea made Henry sicker than he was earlier, now the sensation of the vomit inside his mouth was more drastic. Finally a projection started on the screen, the little clip started with Henry entering his house after a day in school, having a little camera between his hands

-"Happy birthday" Said a feminine voice in a cheerful tone, the voice talking was a voice everybody will instantly love only by the good vibe it could transfer to anyone that could hear it.

-"Oh mother, why did you bother?" Said Henry in a dull, but at the same time joyful tone

-"Cause we love you"

-"We?" Said five years Henry Townshend, as the camera suddenly focus on his face, the joy expression he did after all his friends came out behind the sofa was unbelievable

In the next scene Henry was now cutting the cake in his party, the only party he remembered that was good, surrounded by some of the only friends he had ever had: Heather, James and Murphy, all surrounding him as they were singing him the happy birthday song, while a happy Henry was giggling, and hugging all his friends as wide as his little arms will allow him. By now Henry was already crying at remembering such good and nostalgic remembrance. It was fine until Henry stopped crying when the tape suddenly started turning red, like it was on fire, soon the tape fade away and now it was like some other tape incrusted in the original video, in this a boy, almost a clone of Henry, was in his birthday too, the quality of the record look like the 70's quality. It was a very little and poor room, only two people were inside.

-"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Damian, happy birthday to you" A woman sang beside the child that look a lot like Henry in his infant years

-"Whatever, this is lame, no one of my friends came here and I'm sad, this is all your fault for being poor, go to hell Monique!" He said angry, going away

-"But Damian, stop!" Both of them went out of focus, but the camera stay there, suddenly a man entered

- ''Happy day of your death'' He said laughing in a dark way

Suddenly Henry woke up (again), covered with a thick layer of his own sweat, and shivering like if the weather was below zero, surrounded by thick fog, but there was nowhere to be found his beloved car, which he called it Stacey, instead he was just lying at the pavement. He felt uneasy about this, this wasn't a good sign that out of nowhere his car dissapears. He tried to stand up, but fell down when he was in the middle of the action, giving a loud thud, he felt stupid but tried it again, this time being succesful. He first checked if there were any signs of trauma on his body.

-"Oh~ man, what the…!" Surprising himself, and for anyone within earshot, he yelled like a little girl, disturbed by the ''Welcome to Silent Hill' sign. The peaceful guy, that is never disturbed, not even by some strange kind of ghosts that put their phantasmagorical hand inside your chest while pulling the energy out of you, or discovering you have live with a corpse in another room that was sealed in other room, was now yelling and feeling the fear a teen experienced seeing his very first horror movie. ''Why? Why me? There are seven billion people in this world, not even counting the birth rate, or the mortality rate, and even after, still there are more crazy people out there with more complex problems than mine. Still I know that I'm almost made out of rock and I don't feel anything most of the time, I know I can overcome this more easily than a child murderer, and I know I can afford a more secure future to Eileen. Plus sex with her is good, everything with her is good, I want everything of her, so that's the only reason why I shouldn't be here, but I don't understand this, what kind of fuckery is this, please tell me god, I don't like this shi-''.

- ''Have you thought about family issues?'' A man said behind Henry. He was short, and had the appearance of a wolf, but he also resembled a vague heroine dealer too by wearing a strange hoodie, which was at the same time a coat, and he had this gray backpack.

Henry shouted, knowing he had nothing in his hand, he grabbed the man by the neck, raising him so they could be face to face.

- ''Who the hell are you, and why am I here? Tell me now if you don't want to be beaten so badly that your ugly, and skanky mother will barely recognize you!'' Henry said in an aggressive and threatening, and very characteristically while he was choking him and preparing his other fist if the man did not want to say anything.

- ''If you could stop choking me, then putting me back to the ground I will tell you why'' said the wolfish appearing man, Henry did so, but still held the man's arm, avoiding any chance of the man to escape 'Well" He said ironically "it seems like you don't trust me, but you must trust"

-"I've passed real weird shit with persons I don't know, I rather hold you than trust in you"

-"As you wish Henry,let's go to a place I know, it would be safer.

Henry's blood was cold, why this man would know his name? He tried to calm down as they walked up by the street, moments later Henry saw a monster just out of the fog, but he couldn't remember any of this leaving things alive the first time he entered this reality, he couldn't blame it after all he figured it was the materialization of the psyches of a crazy person, or at least one of his or her traumas. He tried to kill it, but he realized he had zero armament to combat such a strange monster and they went running up the street for five minutes. Soon after seeing an old house that seemed to be falling apart on the side of the road.

- 'Well, its fine here' he said sitting in the porch, leaving his backpack near Henry.

(On purpose, but the question is why?) For some reason Henry thought.

- ''My name is Belphegor'' Belphegor began snapping Henry out of his deep thoughts, ''and...well the reason that you're here is-'' Soon a siren was heard, and he ran impressively fast, Henry could not keep up his pace, and the fog didn't help him either, it didn't allow him to see more than two feet apart from where he was.

- ''Okay, I'm starting to get a little pissed off about this'' Henry said, a little more in the way he talked.

Soon he saw the sky was turning into some strange reddish color reminding him of blood, and the walls were skinning revealing obscure purple patrons reminding him of bruises and his, family? He then saw some strange shadows coming to him, accompanied with disturbing noises and batting their arms in a very aggressive manner, so he decided to take the backpack with him inside the house without thinking, or if Belphegor will need it. Henry went almost flying to the door praying it was open, and lucky for him it was. He started to look around the house, looking for armament, health drinks, needles or things to resolve puzzles.

The house was in some strange way cozy and nice to live, even though, it was macabre, with patterns shaped like blobs of bruises all over it and stains of blood and some white liquid pouring from the second floor. Also it appeared to be alive, if you were very near a wall you could hear like a very soft breathing, and sometimes hear the voices of a child sobbing or laughing. Returning back to Henry, he was walking around the house seeing many photos of himself as a child, remembering all the good times he had with his family, the only strange thing was that his father didn't appear in those photos

(Strange, I remember my father in like ninety percent of them) thought Henry, almost hitting a wall in front of him due to his inability to think while walking.

He swerved across the wall, thinking in his foolishness he entered the kitchen. This part was different from the rest; the place didn't look in anyway comfortable. Almost as if it was installed with a 'go away' sign, even though it lack of any sign like it. But it did contain a table with a dirty table cloth dropping towards the floor, in the middle and in the wall were several cupboards and drawers, some having the appearance to be made out of human skin. After a couple of steps he took inside the kitchen he suddenly heard strange noises, and hid under the table in the kitchen hoping that nothing weird had noticed his presence.

He took advantage of this, and started looking through the backpack he found. he first saw a strange object that appeared to be some sort of fragment of a painting, or something. He didn't ask about this to the man yet he knew it will be important to solve some kind of puzzle or some shit like that, but he didn't have any time to think out loud to himself since there was a upcoming fight coming to the kitchen.

(The only thing I hope is that those monsters can't see me, please god, I don't want to die anytime soon) Think Henry quite distressed, putting his hands together like he was praying.

While all this was happening let's see what was happening in the living room. Belphegor decided to enter the house to telling Henry the truth about what was happening, it wasn't fair for Henry to be left in the dark, also he knew Henry could be the final object that could finally free all of them from suffering in this purgatory. He think being a part of Henry's mind meant it will be easier for him to locate the guy, but suddenly it was too difficult, something had changed, and now it felt as if there were two people completely different. He didn't pay much attention to this, he didn't have the time to wander about trivial matters, and he knew it was a matter of time to be located by "the dark one". This thought give shivers to him. When he was about to search the kitchen, a hand from behind grabbed him, and raised him above the ground. Hoping it was Henry he calm down.

-"Henry, don't be a fool, I know you are behind me"

-"He's not me, he'll never have what I have you dildo"

He knew it was a big mistake as he instead heard ''the liberator''. This guy turned around Belphegor and grabbed him by the neck. Clearly terrified by this he tried to escape, but it was too late for him to have any chance of surviving the rage of such an imposing adversary, when he tried to bite or do anything he was thrown to the kitchen floor, doing a loud noise. He saw Henry, but realizing that Damian would be able to see him as well, he quickly stood up.

- ''Told you, the only thing you have to do is kill the guy and bring his body to me" Said in a boring way, like he was casually reading a grocery list

-"But Damian, I forgot all about it!"

-"You what?" Said that dark voice that will bring inner fear to anyone.

-"I forg-"

-"You piece of living shit! Why on earth did 'he' ever create you? Y' know what, I will be nice today so tell me yourself why did you forgot about this?" Said Damian, his last sentence said a peaceful way, but with a clearly threatening tone.

-"First, stop choking me! Second, are you deaf or what? And third, well I already said I forgot it all of a sudden" Said the vague guy, trying to cover Henry so he will be safe

-"Well you scumbag, now he is free around the town, and I don't know if any of the threats I previously unleash strategically outside could eat him or anything, apart from that, the ritual has begun by know, and you know what will happened if we do not find his body"

-"S-so sorry?" Said the threatened stuttering man

-"Whatever, what can I expect from you, right? If you don't mind, stop shivering!" Said in an angry and sadistic tone, while Henry, and at this point was imagining the face of the possible murderer. "And please, do me a special favor and accept these super special gifts I give you, they will not hurt that much inside of your useless body, you waste of space, creativity, and time''

Henry closed his eyes and covered his ears, thinking for that man, that will soon see the end of his life by the hand of an unknown murderer to Henry, and soon he envision in his mind a picture of him going to the park and kissing with, Murphy?

(Great~ now my imagination has gone wild too, very good for you Henry to go insane in a town like this) Henry thought

He shook his head to put away his thoughts, waiting for the time he could be outside of that place, filling every sound like a threat, even the sound of his muscles stretching as he moved a little bit to the center. Soon, very soon, it finished with the hearing of two shots.

Henry was cold minded in this time, ironically in a situation like this, then he thought back to how it wasn't fair of all the things happening around here, soon he felt a little depressed knowing that even if he wanted all of this to end, the natural way the town acted wouldn't stop for an insignificant person like him. He knew the only way to stop this nightmare was to kick some monsters ass until he found the great boss.

- ''Next time I will do it to Henry personally'' said the familiar voice while dropping away a strange gun, finishing every thought the peaceful man will possibly have in that very moment. After some moments he heard a thud above him that frankly will scare him if he wasn't concentrate in surviving.

Henry waited for about five minutes, under that table, that was now seeping blood from one of it sides, slightly, regardless to that it could be seen the little tray it was pouring. He tried then to crouch to any of the sides, but his legs weren't responding, mostly due to fear of being seen by "him". Then, after another five minutes which happened to be an eternity for him, he finally was able to rise up, and as he stood up he could clearly see the dying body of Belphegor in the filthy table, realizing that it could be break at any moment with the slightest touch, and with quiet steps he walk to the almost corpse.

- ''Are you o-okay?'' He said as he touched Belphegor's body, then lifted him and put him on the floor, and soon a thought of Cynthia in the ticket station crossed his mind, giving him goose bumps.

- ''Fucking fantastic Henry'' said in an angry voice

-"Want a med-kit?"

-'I'm not really fine Henry, but anyway, take this'' He said as he delivered Henry a special paper ''If you want to know what's happening…'' Soon he died, as Cynthia, in Henry's arms, Henry feeling powerless again, almost bringing tears to his green eyes. Realizing he will need another break to put himself together, he proceeded to close his eyes, but there was a note near Belphegor next to the pistol. Henry took it.

He started reading out the note that Belphegor gave to him, it was like a diary. "Now that the inquisitor and the liberator are in the same space, us, the six lies have come to life. Starting by me, Belphegor, the guardian of the door, I'm the one whose only duty is to care for whenever the inquisitor comes to the town, so we can give his body for the ritual of the holy assumption, the one that will free the world from the pointless suffering"

The other note (ner the gun) said: "Only the inquisitor has the power to truly kill the beast, this heretic that calls himself ''the liberator, but first, in order to do so, he has to climb down to hell where he is, waiting for doing the assumption that is nothing more than reincarnaiting the demon itself"

-"What the hell? And I thought back at room three o two the notes were strange"

-"And that's not odd" A man that looked like a priest said, Henry grabbed the gun and pointed at him "C'mon I'm here to help"

-"Who the hell are you?" Henry questioned the priest with anger

-"It doesn't matter I'm only here to help, what matters is the next, and hear well as I would not repeat it again: if you want to see the truth then three circles you have to collect, if you want to investigate the truth, seven crystals you have to have, if you want to go inside the truth, seven pieces of the world you have to find, and especially if you want to eradicate the lie from this world and leave in peace with yourself, seven heaven teachings and a…"

-"Aha? And a what?"

-"Never mind, that's what you'll have to find out, as who you are as well" The priest said leaving Henry on the kitchen. He wanted to follow him, but first he had to do some other things. He put on the holster and then he put the gun on the holster. He put all of the notes inside the backpack and he didn't knew what to do.

-"So what's next? Digging inside him?"

'' Yeah, you have to dig inside his body, hope you see this, sincerely, Damian'' A note on the wall say

- Why did I even bother to ask?'' He sigh in a very melancholy way ''Whatever, let's dig inside of him'' Said Henry in a disgusted tone.

He put his hand inside of the mouth of Belphegor, and very disgusted about this, he was expecting it to be humid and full of saliva, as well as the slimy sense of internal organs, but to the brunette's surprise, it felt more like a large stuff animal, than a human. After some digging he felt some sort of, crystal, and began pulling it out, but as he was taking it out, he felt another crystal. He put the first crystal inside the new stolen backpack, and then he dug his hand inside the corpse again, grabbed the second crystal, and put the other crystal at eyesight to see it more carefully.

He saw the inscription ''Sloth'' in red letters, while the crystal was transparent, but after some deep, yet trivial thinking, it was not like a crystal at all, it looked more like a shard, but Henry didn't want to mess up things even more, so he left them as is. Then he proceeded to look at the first crystal that had ''Arrogance'' written in black letters, after stuffing them inside of the backpack, he looked over the paper Belphegor gave him, but on it only "teaching of Barachiel", and was written in fancy gold letters. After all this recognition of stuff it he came to the conclusion that they all seem pretty odd, he then returned his eyesight to where Belphegor was supposed to be, but he had disappeared and had left behind another part of a painting with sloth written in the back part of it, he put this inside the backpack too.

First things first, there were more rooms in the first floor to be inspected. So he started with the first room, the bathroom. Only to find an inscription "Do you remember the time when you went through holes, do you remember the time? (1)"

(That tosser, I swear he will pay, eventually. He haven't seen the worst of me) He thought, but without much expression at that moment, he searched the bathroom only to find some syringes, although it seemed like some random item that no one will use, he took it anyway. He exited the room and went back to the kitchen, registering every part of it only to find ammo for an Uzi, an axe (What's an axe doing here? What the hell?) Henry thought his signature phrase, a health drink, two to be exact, and a med-kit. He went then to the visitor's room, to find the lock was broken, and the laundry room door had a broken lock as well.

After scavenging the first floor he proceeded to go to the second floor. he first opened the main bedroom door, and saw another medikit, more ammo for a Uzi, a health drink, and he saw a horrible drawing of a man eating a child, the child having no mouth, wearing the same outfit as the one Henry used in the projection of his nightmares, blue shorts, a red shirt with a Robbie the rabbit image, all covered with blood. Henry walked closer to the drawing, only to be terrified by what he saw. The man was his father, wearing a jacket Henry had always hated, a simple jacket of wool with a sinister undertone, seeing this, Henry tried to remember, but the thought had been pushed very low down his psyche to even remember fragments of it. Then he saw another door inside the room, that instinctively he tried to open it, but to his misfortune, the lock was broken so he went outside the bedroom and saw another door at his right, he almost trip over the door, and the lock on it was also broken. Finally he saw at the other side a door with a strange circle around it, but before that he saw a note in the floor.

"Only the content of the lesser key will unleash the true powers of the Ars goetia, and it will finally let all the sinners contrition their acts, but to retrieve the instrument to finish all the decadence out in this otherworld, the chosen one will have to unleash the beasts coming out of the mind of itself and the other self'' Said the sloppily written note.

- ''This is getting weirder'' said a frankly astonished Henry. -"But looking at it in another way, it looks like I have to found another notes to add to my memos" he said in a way to comfort himself and to forget he was in an almost suicidal campaign.

He then found a door in the very end of the floor, with a circle in the middle of it with the figure of Jesus Christ all over; the curiosity take over control from Henry and he took the circle, he fell down and went to fetal position, while all the things surrounding him went black, giving way to flashbacks he didn't want to see at all.

- ''Please daddy, don't do any harm to mommy, she's nice, she promise to not upset you again''

- ''That's not enough; this whore has to pay for being such a bad wife, so tell me, why on earth were you were talking to the new neighbors? I'm not enough man for you? '' Said Henry's dad, wearing that jacket Henry hated for most of his teenage times.

- ''I was only saying hello to them honey, I wasn't-''

- ''Enough'' Said Henry's father, hitting his mother's face "And I don't think this new baby is mine anyways" Said the father, before hitting with his knee the stomach of his wife taking away the life of a possible brother or sister to Henry.

Little Henry went to cry to the corner of the room while her mother was getting bashed by his father that took his excessive force being a soldier, and adding he was a heavy drunker it was the perfect combination of an old style douche bag, but soon little Henry took the courage from a place he didn't knew and went to help his almost to die mother, he went to kick the but his father was quicker ''So you want to be a man and save this skank, no?, well, I'll show you what is really a man''

Henry's father took him to his bedroom and locked the door, little Henry was very scared to even escape, or move, he was there inside the room, standing up in the middle of it, trembling like a Parkinson grandfather, with his eyes shut tight, it wasn't until he realized that his father was taking off his clothes that he opened his eyes, then lifting him up and throwing with no mercy to the bed

- ''Now, this is what real men do'' He pull out the final piece of cloth from him, and his little son, unaware of what was going to happen next closed his eyes preparing for anything, but soon, the lights went off

Then another flashback came, Henry was now as a young, but handsome looking man, coming out of what look like an office, to be more precise a newspaper complex, Henry was happy with himself until some thieves came upon him

-"Now, give us what you have, or will I take the shit out of you with this cutie" Said one of the thieves, showing off a jackknife

-"But this is all I have, please don't be mad with me and-" He was soon interrupted by a punch in his stomach by one of the thieves, as the other stole his new camera

Then another flashback came, he was in the local bar drinking alone, as always. Here in south Ashfield there are two options to live with, whether to live forever alone, or being with friends, Henry was entering the bar, when he saw this cute girl, so he went straight to her, 'cause he has nothing to lose right?'

-"H-hi?" Said him in an awkward tone

-"Oh hi, handsome and mysterious guy I've never seen before that I don't know his name and after all I'm not interested in. Yet you are handsome, but… with that lame appearance you couldn't defend me if my life was in danger, and, oh, by the way, I'm Cynthia" Henry look at her with very confused feelings, first, was she tried to seduce him being so difficult to reach? Or did she really want him to be away from her? "Hey creeper, what are you waiting for? To go away?" The answer didn't wait too long.

What Henry didn't know Cynthya was one of the biggest man eaters near that town and the other small towns around south Ashfield, but well, Cynthia in this point of her life didn't like silent men, and Henry couldn't be the exception. So he was in the bar of the bar, seeing the ceiling when he felt something touched his shoulder, it was the bartender, he was shirtless, with a body that can compete with any super model out there, even though, it was a code for bartenders to be half naked here, as all of the bartenders were the same.

-"Sorry, I'll move" Said Henry in a low and passive voice

-"No, nothing out of that, I have being staring at you for the last ten minutes and I have seen you're alone, so if you don't mind, may I talk to you?"

-"Yeah, why not" Said Henry to the bartender in a very innocent way

Next thing after that it all went black and then Henry was in his bed, with the bartender at his side, being there in that town with plenty of girls, why a male bartender? He wasn't supposed to be that wasted with half bottle of tequila, once lately his life was getting more greyer than before, and he can swear, he almost fell like some kind of corpse that had been reanimated to life for some unexplainable and lame reason, and soon it all went back to black again.

Henry was in the floor sobbing and in fetal position while he was remembering all the times that bastard that he called his father rape him, or all the times somehow he manage to be happy some kind of creepy or annoying thing tried to keep that happiness away from him, soon realizing his life was nothing but grey ashes falling in a bottomless pit, ,he saw the disc that had Jesus Christ in its center, he turned it back, and saw the inscription "the eye that can see everything." He tried to stand up, but falling in a harsh way, he crawled to the open door in a very painful way, the next thing he remembered was seeing a bed and… all went dark again.

**So here is the first chapter of this story, I don't know how long it'll be, I'm sure it will be more than 10 chapters, and well, let's unravel more of the psyche of Henry, and don't worry, monsters are in the way to confront Henry's past. And if you have read since this far, please, a constructive review will be great! Thanks for reading anyway.**

(1) Spoof phrase from remember the time from Michael Jackson


	2. Wait, you?

**Disclaimer: The characters or the Saga is not mine.**

**Warnings: OOC from part of a surprise character, softcore Yaoi or slash as some of you know it (that means man with man), blood, violence and a heavy emphasis on swear.  
**

**Before you start reading I only want to thank you all the people that read this story, I'm glad you enjoy the other chapter. Another thing, if you want to understand more the story, look for the "seven deadly sins" and Hieronymus Bosch's painting: The seven deadly sins and the four last things.  
**

Chapter 2. Crossroads of life

Henry was falling down through a long hole, the hole itself was very wide, the width stretched to about a nautical mile, and the walls were stylized with strange symbols resembling the ones wrapped around the holes he used to travel from his apartment to the other worlds and vice versa, but with some different details, and more complex designs upon a closer look. He didn't know for how long, but the only thought in his mind was getting out of that awkward situation. He felt frustrated seeing only the red shining glow from the circled insignia all along the walls, but soon he saw a light at the bottom of the hole

(Wow, this is like entering wonderland, I can't wait to see all the fucked up things down there) he thought himself almost angrily, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose his poker face signature mood. He'd rather kill himself before that happens. As he was embracing the light at the end of the tunnel that felt warm and silky, the dream suddenly swapped, switching to an alternate reality, where Henry was surrounded by monsters of all kinds, even by a gigantic monster with a pyramidal head carrying a knife who didn't seem very friendly. (And who the hell will be friendly around here, in this shitty town) he scoffed, while he was running away. After a few seconds of running a wild door appeared and Henry knew what to do.

This door was beautiful, carved with Chinese details, but Henry didn't notice, instead he ran against the door, trying to bring the fucker down. Slam after slam the door seemed to sustain little damage, on the other hand Henry suffered enough damage to be consider a ghetto fighter and the monsters were surrounding him, in that sinister alley, like a zombie horde ready to put their mouths in him.

Henry slammed the door one more time and soon the swing of a knife distracted him. He fell down on his butt, soon enough to see the pyramid guy rise up his knife ready to cut him in two. He can't do anything, surrounded by monsters and a severe pain across his legs wasn't helping him that much to escape his fatal destiny, and soon, while the great knife was reaching his head, all went white.

Henry woke up sweating and hyperventilating. He shouted again like the typical girl that scares the birds in a horror movie. After a few moments that took him to calm down he realized that he wasn't on the floor, instead he was in a comfy bed much too small for him, seeing his feet from the other side. It almost looked like if he was in a kid's room. There were two things that disturbed Henry. The first one, this place, except some things like a stained mirror and some creepy clothes hanging out of the closet, the room somehow felt comfortable and almost... like it was purified by god other thing that disturbed him was that something looked familiar about that room to Henry. It was surrounded by different posters of superheroes and 60's cartoons, like Scooby Doo and the Flintstones. But something looked familiar in that room to Henry and the answer soon came. There was a picture of himself with his mother and his father... but something looked different about it. It seemed like they were possessed and wearing 50's clothing. Even though, Henry didn't remembered when that photo was taken. They were all looking to the front, with a sinister look and an evil smile, even his mother who was pouring blood from the bottom of her eyes, while pointing at something.

-"What the hell?" Henry said as he looked at the thing the picture was pointing, there was writing in the wall "Fine! What a surprise huh? Another goddamn writing in the wall, and I can ask myself now what? You are going to say to me that I'm already dead and even though I cut myself into pieces they will join together? Or I'm only fucking high and I'm imagining all of this and suddenly Winnie Poo will come and gave me a hug." He sighed "Well, let's see." He clarified his voice with a little cough "You're wondering now what to do, now you know this is the end, you're wondering how you will pay for the way you misbehave, little wink face. Man, this dude is a weirdo, oh, there is more, great" Henry scoffed "Now, if I were you, I will look if your car has gas, or how will you leave this town, sincerely, Damian a.k.a the dark one, hmm that twat, sure he'll pay for all the things he's been doing to me" Henry said as he shook his head, closed his eyes, and gave a deep breath to pull himself together.

He finally stood up completely from his bed and stretched. He looked at his filthy mirror and opened his eyes as wide as he can possible can, then touched his clothes to be sure this wasn't a nightmare produced by Silent hill. He took off his clothes and put them on again, still incredulous about this. He was wearing the same clothes as the ones back then in the Walter's mom. He was wearing the same light blue shirt, white undershirt, black shoes and dark blue pants. Even the same sexy purple boxer briefs. He smiled remembering all the lustful memories with those briefs, especially with Eileen, the love of his boring life.

He walked a little, finding a memo pad, which he was very accustomed. He walked downwards to the exit. He looked at all of the rooms again to see if he was missing something, he searched the upstairs rooms, all the locks were broken, except the one in his parents' room, the bathroom door was locked. He went downstairs, and after looking through the other rooms he went inside the bathroom in the first floor. Inside the bathroom, or to be more accurate, inside the shower he found something that almost stopped his heart. There was Walter's Sullivan corpse, looking straight at him. Henry prepared his fist and then saw a red note in his chest. He approached him as far as his fear could take him. The note said " You pussy, I double dare you to take these things! After all, you will need them if you really want to survive a place like this :)"

-"Ugh, that twink will pay the hard way... Wait, did I just say twink? Why I'm speaking to myself? What the hell? I think I'm going nuts, well, let's get it on, apparently, this bastard won't leave me alone for the rest of eternity " he said as he looked down at Walter's corpse.

He looked even more attractive. He was flawless, compared to the last time Henry saw him. He didn't have a single stain of blood, no mustache or any sign of a beard, with his long dark blonde hair tied in a pony tail, with a gentle look, but at the same time sinister from his double coloured eyes. He then inspected Walter's clothing. It looked like if he was assisting for a funeral. Using a black suit, his coat had a radio hanging out of the outer pocket. There was a note attached to it saying "Important item number one". Then he looked down, His arms suddenly acted as if he was a mummy. In the middle of them was a flashlight with a red note that said "Important item number two"

Henry took a big sigh before realizing he will need those items too. You'll never know when you need to put a cop radio and a flashlight inside some sort of nonsense puzzle, and Henry was only cheating himself, he was a specialist in searching things from corpses.

His hand was trembling as he approached the "item number one", but it was very easy for him to just grab it and stuff it inside the backpack; afterwards he proceeded to take from the corpse, the flashlight. He took the flashlight by its tip and when it almost came out Walter woke up from his eternal dream grabbing Henry by the shoulder. "Men worshipped the dragon for he had given his authority to the beast, and they worshipped the beast saying "Who is like the beast and who can fight against the beast?" And the beast was given a mouth uttering haughty and blasphemous words. And it was allowed to exercise authority for forty-two months. It opened it's mouth to utter blasphemous words against God. It was allowed to make war on the saints and to conquer. And authority was given it over every tribe, and a people, and tongue, and nation. And all who dwell on earth could worship it in vain" soon Walter closed his eyes while he rest his body on the bathtub, "Kill that motherfucker for me" Were Walter final words, giving him a smile, before he could finally rest in peace. Or that's what Henry wanted, and forced himself to think.

He didn't like the idea of corpses that came to life again, and even less the idea of his adversary, Walter Sullivan. The guy who haunts the shit out of him, and now he was there, near him, smiling like a little child after his parents bought him a new toy, even though, Henry had a strange idea, he thought of how soft Walter's lips would be. He closed his eyes and shook his head

(Not again Henry, stop thinking about other people that aren't Eileen, you're not gay, you know you're not gay) Henry thought in a obsessive way, while he was pressing his head with both his hands.

He went out of the house; outside he can appreciate even more the street where he was. First he looked at the old sign in the corner, where it read "Levin Street" that adjoins "Matheson Street". He soon found a map in the windshield of a pretty wrecked automobile that looked like a Jeep, but Henry didn't have time to guess the brand of the car; he had more important things to do, like escaping Silent Hill's living nightmares. He took the map, and despite it covered with ashes he swept them and looked to the map that said "Old Silent Hill".

"This guy mentioned some gas station; let's see "Henry sighed. He saw that the nearest gas station was at the very end of Bloch Street. Henry sighed and put it inside his pocket the map. He walked down to the intersection of Bloch and Levin.

The street where he was walking could weakly be appreciated, most of all for the thick fog surrounding everything that wasn't at least more than four feet tall. Although he can subtly look to his surroundings, and then his vision went clearer. There were a lot of abandoned cars; most of them were from the sixties and seventies. There were covered with a thick layer of ashes, and if this wasn't a spooky town that happened to be in another reality created by the insane mind of a person with big psychological problems, we all know how very much kids will love to draw on them silly things. Then he saw the houses, they were the classical and stereotypical USA style of houses. Nothing spooky came out of their roofs or their chimneys. They even looked friendly for a place like this. He then saw the trashcans. They were just normal trashcans, some filled with garbage, some not. The only constant was the thick ashes covering each spot of this place and the thick fog making it more difficult to search any monster or clue.

Henry looked at the radio, there was another note backwards "Well, if you took this with you, this will come in handy around this foggy town. The only thing you have to do is turn this thing on, and then is like magic"

-"And there he goes again, giving clues, but subtly clues a normal person like me don't get first time" He angrily said as he turned the radio "Wow, now I'm impressed, NOTHING happened, thank you very much" He boringly, yet sarcastically scoffed, but soon he was distracted by the loud white noise the radio gave. It wasn't clear why it was noise, but soon the noise grew louder, as a monster was approaching our hero. It was from his left side, an amorphous shape was coming, quick by the way it came, and in an attack pose. It leaped right across him and revealed its form. It was a sniffer dog, a female one, with her back being totally pink with some brownish stains.

Henry knew that with only his fists he would not defeat the monsters, so instead he ran. He knew that these dogs were not that clever. And if he ran far enough the dog will not chase him anymore. Soon he remembered the axe he took from scavenging the house, he thought of it as a dream, but if things around here worked the way they should be, there would be more asylums all over the whole state. He checked his backpack and found the axe that now had, surprisingly to him, a sharper and longer blade. He saw the female sniffer and didn't think twice to aim the first strike, which went directly to the ribcage. He knew this will not be enough, and prepared the second strike, but the sniffer dog attacked his leg before he can attack again.

Henry tried as hard as he could to separate the dog from his leg, and after some kicks with his leg he freed it. Then with all the rage he can, thinking principally about the anger he had being in a place like this, and then the sexual restrictions he had with his wife. He attacked the dog like an insane person, not caring where the axe went or even if it damage his body in the process. After a lot of strikes, where only six were effective, the dog was convulsing in the ground. Henry took advantage of this and with his good leg he stomped on the monster repeatedly, until a pool of blood came down.

After all the adrenaline running through his body finally he felt the pain in his leg. He was bitten before by these dogs, but not in such a hurtful way. This dog gave him sever and deep wounds in his leg, to be more accurate near his ankle. Hopefully he would have a medikit with him, and after the hell he lives inside room 302 he knew exactly how to treat a wound like this one. First he took out the disinfectant, which was one of mothers' favorites, Merthiolate. Henry bit his undershirt prepared for the pain of applying a disinfectant on the nude skin. He sprinkled gentle in all of the bites, while he was practically chewing his undershirt. After a few moments when Henry calmed down he took out the bandages and start to put them across the affected area, making sure they cover the affected area, and more importantly, that they would not affect his movements. He stood up and after a few moments checking the bandages were alright then he continued on his way to the gas station, which ironically was called "Hell station".

* * *

That was just a crazy party. Not, that was a sissy word for the party he assisted. This party was insane; his friend James was amazing for preparing this type of crazy parties where one could be happy, no matter what happened. Since he escaped from that hell he used his freedom to live the real life. No monsters bullshit, no locked in, nothing he could possibly regret. Only a good time with friends remembering old times and after being wasted opening themselves in an emotional way

-"_Dude, I have to confess you something, since I met you like you know bro, I have met you since kindergarten and I have to be honest with someone that I've met so far, and by the way, I have to say this, or else I will die with the guilt inside of me. I hope you don't say I'm a monster like little Laura"_

-"_But she's sleeping upstairs and she loves you"_

-"_Well, of course, I'm the only person that takes care of her, and she fucking knows that I will do anything for her, even kill someone. Well I was saying to you... Do you remember my wife Mary?"_

-"_Sure. She was nice, but it's a pity she died so young"_

-"_She didn't die" James said sobbing ""I killed her "_

-"_You what?"_

-"_I killed her, and I don't know, but somehow I suppressed all of these memories and thought that three years passed since my wife's death. Then one day I received a letter from Mary and it said she was waiting for me in that "peaceful town of silent hill", and when I went I found this incredible look alike named Maria. But she was just an optical illusion, being murder several times by another guy that had a pyramidal head and he then kill himself with another p- head and then I put a video tape and saw that I killed her and I, I, just don't" James was having an emotional breakdown while remembering all of the things that happened in his visit to Silent Hill_

-"_Calm down James "The brunette said as he tenderly knead his friend's back "It's gonna be alright, you have Laura, you have me, you have Eileen, Elle, Alex, Heather, please relax and-" He was interrupted with an unexpected, but well received kiss. He knew they were on James' apartment. It wasn't very large, and this apartment has been recently bought by James, but it was perfect for two people that willingly wanted to have their life right again. James held tight the other's head while they were joining their lips. The alcohol has many adverse effects, and this is one of those many it has. James after this introduced his own tongue inside the others mouth but the brunette interrupted the kiss "We. You. Me, sorry James" Said as he stood up" You know that I'm officially out of the closet, but this... This is way too far for me, but don't worry, we can still be friends okay? See you another day James "James stood up "And yeah, I love you too, as a bro, but I love you "He said, before giving James a goodbye kiss in his lips._

-"Poor James, he's a little confused right now "He laughed with this auto comment", maybe it's better to apologize" Said to himself, but as he stood up Murphy Pendleton notice he wasn't in South Ashfield, there were ashes coming out of the sky and a heavy fog was surrounding him. The only thing that was same as the place he was was all the garbage bags behind him, as he was too drunk to walk toward his apartment, right away a block from James'. He lost control of his balance and fell down a big pile of garbage. "But what the fuck is happening around here? This shit can't be real. I knew it that it was a bad idea combining heroine with cocaine, I knew it, now I'm inside of a fucked up psychological dream. Again. Great!" He went out of that area and started to walk around. He knew that soon a clue will come to him. Afterwards the decaying announcement went towards him. He jumped and yelled the way he always yelled when something strange was around. Like a little child seeing a spider, very manly. He looked down to the hole the announcement made and then he saw the clue he needed, a little boat with the inscription "Little baroness". Afterwards he saw a running shadow that was after him

* * *

Henry was checking the map to see if he was right. After all, his survivor senses told him this was the safest route to the gas station. He was just looking straight, avoiding every thought, making all his senses aware of anything, and with knowing the acknowledgment of monsters thanks to the monster's radio (as Henry himself named it) he was sure there will be no possible threat 'round here. Then he heard the sound of a heavy thing falling and a little girl's scream. He instantly ran to see where the noise was produced, changing his straight route to Hell's gas station to another establishment he didn't know about. He saw the "Matheson's Street announcement" Where he started his journey to the gas station, but didn't pay much attention. The only thought in his mind was the little girl scream. Is she hurt? Will she will be a tramp? How can Henry help? He saw a shape in front of what appeared to be an old fashioned disco club. He instantly ran to it, grabbing as tight as he can to his axe, prepared for anything. He didn't heard any static noise, so that was a good thing; the figure behind the fog was human and wouldn't do much damage to him if it was a psycho like Sullivan.

He sprinted towards the figure, but almost reaching it he stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. While this was occurring, Murphy was being approached by the unknown figure. There was no static from any of the electronic devices he had in hand. After the first time through that hole he realized that a walkie talkie or a cell phone had the same use for detecting monsters. He searched his cell phone as he was talking, but by doing this he didn't realize that the other person stumble and fell over him. They both saw each other for a minute, which appeared to be an eternity for both men. The emotionless look the convict gave right into his eyes, and he wanted to say something, but after some scrutiny moments he realized they were in the oddest position Henry has ever been.

He was on top of Murphy, his arms around him, as if he was trapping him inside his arms, his face was near Murphy's, his bangs were touching the face of the other man, and they were so close that if any of them want to kiss the other it would only take a small movement from any of them. If there was an intense red colour it would be Elmo's natural colour skin, and Henry was this heavily blushed.

-"H-H-Henry?"

-"Murphy?"

-"Why are you here?" Both men said at exactly the same time, and then they laughed.

-"First you tell me "Said Henry

-"Sure, but please get off my body"

-"Oh sorry about that "He said, but something deep inside him wanted to be in this position with Murphy, forever (Damn it, not again Henry, not again)

-"Don't worry, shit happens Henry, like this town. Well, I will tell you what I remembered, I was with James, you do remember James right? And then Heather came in, and brought some heroin and cocaine, and then Alex took Heather cause they were planning a trip for us to I don't know were in UK and then they left me alone with James and I kissed him and I-

-"Wait, can you repeat the last part?"

-"Heather was taken by Alex and"

-"No, sorry if I wasn't clear, I meant the other part where you kissed a man!"

-"Oh, you know, time in prison changes people"

-"And you were in jail? What the hell? What do I miss? Tell me why you were in jail"

-"Well" Started Murphy, trying to avoid Henry's trap "I can tell you why I went to jail, or we can go to" He looked to the ground where he found a note ""to Toluca Lake, and you didn't let me finish. I was saying before you interrupt me that I went out of his apartment, slept in a pile of garbage bags and then I woke up here"

-"And this is your first time here?" Pretending he didn't care what Murphy said.

-"You can say that, although I've been in the southwest part of this creepy town"

-"It's your second time too?"

-"Yeah, that's why I'm here. That Cunningham bitch help me escape out of the bus when we crash near Silent Hill forest, it wasn't the funniest experience I've ever had with a place like this y'know, I've always enjoy company outside this town "He said, the last phrase he was caressing Henry's face "But now it is your turn to tell me why you're here, and the first time you visit this place, if you don't mind obviously"

-"Well, I will not be playing the mysterious guy like you, the first time I got here it was accidental, I was in this apartment, room 302, and from one day to another, suddenly I was trapped inside my own apartment, discovered a hole in my bathroom that lead me into these crazy other worlds that were created by the mind of a twisted psycho man that believed his mother was my apartment"

-"What?"

-"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but well, I meet-after some killings my wife and after that I was driving to Detroit for a special footage of a line of clothes of Robbie the rabbit and then I received a strange call, I almost crashed into a wall, and the next thing that I knew was that I was inside this town without Stacey"

-"Stacey is your wife?"

-"It's my car" He gave an awkward smile, Murphy looked at him awkwardly too -"I didn't knew that this place was so foggy"

-"Wait a sec. This is your second time here and you didn't know anything about the fog?" He said after processing his mate gave his car a name

-"Well... I was in places near to Silent Hill, apparently Walter left out the fog, the radios and stuff like that" Henry felt too good to get away from there, but he knew he had to go to the gas station to escape this town "So you have to go to Toluca lake? Do you want me to take you there? I have to go for my minivan and some gas, and then if you want I can leave you at Toluca Lake"

-"Sure cupcake"

-"What?"

-"Nothing, let's go" Murphy tried to suppressed Sewell from his memories and all his physical abuses. "Wait I saw something else" he said after noticing another thing written down at the hole "Only Salomon has the power to cast the Ars Goetia whenever he wants, the other false prophets will perish with the even thought"

-"This thing Again? What the hell is Ars Goetia?"

-"It's the book Salomon used to cast spell whenever he wanted, but he was too wise for them, and he could managed them the way he liked, but I think that this isn't talking about real demons, knowing it, this has to be a clear reference for another thing..."

-"You mean this?" Said Henry pulling out his pistol that had the inscription "Ars Goetia" in it.

-"Meh, It can be a part to the resolution of this puzzle, but come on we still have a long journey to the gas station" Said Murphy almost pushing Henry

They were walking with a faster pace through the street, ready to bash any bastard, Murphy putting all of his trust on Henry's radio. This street wasn't that different from any of the other streets around Silent hill, this too was covered with ashes and a thick fog was eating everything around it. Soon they saw a figure coming out of one of the houses. Henry prepared his axe and Murphy prepared his fists ready to fight against any type of beast. They move close to the house the silhouette only to find a little woman on the verge of crying

-"Hi? Are you human?"

-"Of course I'm human! What are you trying to say to me?"

-"Excuse his nonsense, my mate Murphy is a little dumb sometimes, I'm Henry"

-"Andrea"

-"And what are you doing in a city infested with monsters all alone, and living in a hellish town like this?" Said Henry thrilled

-"Well, I have lived here since forever, and there are no monsters around here, though my teacher acts like a monster, there aren't any real monsters here

-"So, you can't see them?" Murphy said

-"See what?"

-"Nothing, don't ask, and… Do you need any type of help or something?"

-"Well, that's very nice of you…

-"Henry"

-"Yeah Henry, whatever, I was wondering if you can help me with something. I was having a big fight with my boyfriend. But the phone company cut my service when I tried to make up with him. And since I know how he is, I was wondering if you can give him this letter"

-"Sure, why not? Where does he lives?"

-"When this street makes a corner to Bloch street. Please do me this favor. I assure you that you will have a payoff from this"

-"Yeah, whatever, come on Murphy, we have things to do, see you like in five minutes Andrea" And with his peaceful pace he walk to Andrea's boyfriend house. He knocked on the door twice and prepared his axe in case Andrea was part of his imagination. Something opened the door and Henry was ready for anything

-"Dude put down that axe" The shadow screamed in panic and then Henry sighed relaxing his body

-"Well, at least you're not a monster. But this is curious we haven't seen anyone so far"

-"Monsters. Are you on drugs dude?"

-"Never mind that. A friend of yours said that this was important, and needed to be rapidly handed to you" Said Murphy taking off the letter from Henry's hands. The boyfriend took the letter and closed the door. After one minute he opened the door almost crying "Okay, tell that friend I will be waiting for her in our special place" he said as he gave Murphy another letter.

They went running, yeah, as you can read, running, to Andrea's house and knock on the door twice. It looked like she was waiting for them all the time. She even didn't bother to ask about anything and took the letter from Murphy's hands. She closed the door and after another minute, and a loud scream Andrea came out.

-"So, what did he said to you?"

-"That he'll be in your special place"

-"Oh guys thank you" she said as she hugged them, both with a perplexed face "Come on, I will pay you back for this action" she said as she closed the door.

They were walking naturally through the street, and now Henry had more time to see every detail from it, and his surroundings. It was all covered with fog, and ashes were falling from the sky. The sky was plain grey, giving the place a melancholic, sinister and dark mood to anybody's psyche, almost like it was assuring you that committing suicide was a good idea.

In this street the architecture was different. All the houses seem to have a different architectural pattern. Some of the houses had only one floor, others two and others three. Almost most of them looked neglected, abandoned and depressive. The third floor houses had in common most of them the 30's architectural style. The two and one floor houses looked more recent, and some look like a Picasso, where you can't tell the difference between a leg from an eye, like "El Guernica" looked very closely. This street lacked cars, being only two in all the area, a jeep and a truck, both with several years of neglect.

-"Well, I can say that both of them are practically unusable if you wish to ride one of these pretties. Shame for such a vintage red jeep like this one. The truck appears to be in better conditions, but I will highly doubt his engine will still be working"

-"How you can say that?"

-"Look at the neglected state it's in, and for god's sake Henry, this is effing Silent Hill, everything here is either broken, or in need of some sort of random thing to work out well. But if your car is not at the gas station we'll check this one."

-"Guys, we're already here, thank you, and you, Murphy guy, here, take this, I think it will come in handy for those "monsters" you claim to see. Good luck to both of you in whatever you're searching in these streets" she said as she delivered Murphy an Uzi, then giving them a bear hug.

-"So where we're we heading to?"

-"The south end of this street, supposedly there is the gas station, and before I forget it, I have some Uzi ammo clips, don't ask why"

They continued travelling to the gas station in silence again, looking right to left in all the street to see if there was a nearby monster, but it seemed all signs of monster life weren't here. Sometimes their looks crossed, causing both of them to blush, more obviously from Henry's part, as he had a lighter tone skin.

Bloch Street seemed to be eternal to Murphy and Henry. And the tense silence wasn't helping both of the men to think clearly or to decide what to do to break the awkward moment. Henry tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, he instantly shut it.

-"So, what do you prefer? Being sodomized by a pygmy while you sodomize a goat, or otherwise have sex with your mother?

Henry gave Murphy the best poker face he had ever gave in his entire life

-"I suppose I will fuck my mom Murphy" Said Henry in an awkward tone "Why are you asking this?"

-"I'm bored; this seems to be eternal, like the street where creepy Mikey mouse walks"

-"Okay" Said Henry as he looked away to avoid Murphy's heavy look

-"Don't be a boring person and join"

-"Ugh, fine! Err, do you like blood on your toasts?"

-"Only if I drained it out myself"

-"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to the gentle Murphy?" Said Henry almost at the edge of an emotional breakdown, but still with his signature peaceful tone

-"It's tough times kiddo" he said with a voided look in his eyes "we better start living up to them"

When Henry wanted to answered right back to Murphy a wild elder man came out from the fog, behind of him appeared to be some kind of farm

-"Now what? "Said Henry as he rolled his eyes

-"Can you help me with my-"

-"Fine, we'll help what is it?" Said Henry interrupting the begging of the elder one

-"As you can see I'm an old person, and with this fog I can't really see well throughout this field, so I was wondering now if you can help me find ten potatoes for me"

-"Count with me and the jail guy"

Henry and Murphy began to register the field, and sometimes check where the old aged man was.

-"Found one" Said Henry yelling from the other part of the field

-"Me too"

-"So now there are only eight potatoes left"

They scavenged the entire place, sometimes they stumbled against each other, sometimes they were giving each other accidental headers while looking for non-existent potatoes. After scavenging the area for what appeared to be an eternity they found nine potatoes.

-"Only one more and we'll be free"

-"This is dumb, lame and a total waste of time, I hope the other world isn't coming any soon or we will burden it, and anyways, you're dumb for accepting this kind of activity that ain't even important for our main route" Henry didn't add more basis to attack him.

He needed so desperately to bash someone's or something's head against the floor and this was the perfect excuse, and the perfect moment to do this. While Murphy was still squatting Henry stood up and threw himself to Murphy's unaware body. He started spreading hits all over Murphy's face, and body expelling all his repressed anger. Murphy didn't know how to respond to this. So the only thing he did was turn Henry's body to the floor and then held his wrists against the floor too. Murphy was now at "Doggy" position holding Henry's twitching and furious body trying to calm him down while he opened Henry's legs to have more control of the whole situation. He approached his face, and was mere centimeters from his face.

-"Now Henry, calm down if you don't want to walk with a stick for the next three weeks." Murphy said in a clearly threatening tone, but that sounded like a plea to have more physical contact with Henry

Henry tried to calm down, but he was still in Murphy's tight grip. He couldn't really calm down, he had been trying to calm down ever since he was a little child, trying to calm down after one of his father's sexual abuse, trying to calm down to the fact that no one saw Henry the way they have to see him, trying to calm down that every little sparkle of happiness was soon gulped entirely by a darker thing. Remembering all of this caused him to cry.

(Pathetic, I'm crying right in front of a man that came out of the closet that now has me in his grip. Well, after all, prison settled good on him, look at those biceps, that well fit body, god Jesus, what I'm thinking, fantasizing with another man, come on Henry, think of Eileen)

Murphy soon noticed Henry was crying and the first thing he did was lie at his side. He turned to face Henry and he hugged the man, which was still on an emotional crisis with heavy sobbing.

-"Come right with me. Murphy will know how to solve this" He said as he extended his arm to embrace Henry.

Henry followed Murphy's instructions and he entered Murphy's embrace. It felt really great. Warm, soft and safe, and he was really enjoying this feeling, even if they were from another man

(And what a man, we have even shared the same bed) Henry looked to the other eyes and something deep inside of him told him to kiss Murphy. He approached to Murphy's face.

-"What was all of that?"

-"You have secrets, I have mine. And there's no reason I'll share mines if you don't share them, as simple as that"

-"But cupcake"

-"No Murphy and stop calling me that stupid nickname!" He said as he turned his face to the other side, but didn't make any effort to escape Murphy's safe embrace

-"Sorry Henry, but what secrets do you wanna know? Why do I call you cupcake? Well... there was this police officer that liked me, he called me that, and well sometimes he used his influence to pass "fun time" with me as he called it, and-"

-"Don't be stupid, you know what I'm referring at"

-"I really don't know Henry, but please, can you at least see me when I'm telling you all of this" He said as he tried to turn Henry's face. After a little resistance he turned his face and now they were more close than the other time before, with scarce centimetres one from each other.

They both saw each other, Murphy with a strange look and Henry with a lustful look. He took the initiative to break this awkward moment and approach to Murphy. He closed his eyes, but he remembered Eileen. He opened his eyes panicking

-"No Murphy, this is wrong, all of this is wrong. I'm straight as a table, and even if I was gay, I will not choose you as my boyfriend, you're not my type"

-"No, but I'm sure that little skank Eileen is your perfect type right? "He gave a little laugh as he stood up "You know, sometimes I ask myself why do I even bother to be important in someone else's life, if they are gonna be treating me like this"

-"But Murph-"

-"Just... Don't talk please; don't make it anymore difficult. And don't bother. After this lame side quest I will help you search inside the gas station and afterwards you leave me in Toluca Lake. And please, don't even bother apologizing" He said as Henry was about to say something.

The search for the missing potato was quiet and full of sadness from Henry's part. He didn't even looked at the floor very well...like as if he wasn't interested at all in anything, as usual.

(Why do I have to fuck up everything around me? If Murphy can only think the personal hell I'm experiencing right now. It's not fair that he accuses me of something without even knowing anything. That's not fair to me, and Eileen is no skank, she is sometimes a little flirty with some of our friends, but nothing that can be considering her as a slut.) He thought. He stumbled with something in the floor and realized that it was actually the last potato they need, after that they gather them and gave them to the old man.

-"Here you go old man" Said Henry as he swapped some sweat from his forehead.

-"Thank you very much son, here you go, you deserve this " he said as he gave him a key with the inscription "Second floor bathroom" on it.

-"So now what?"

-"Wait for me at the gas station, actually is a couple of blocks from here " Murphy turned around to walk to the gas station but Henry grabbed his forearm making Murphy turn around to face him "Sorry for being a selfish slut, but understand I'm a little confused about everything around this town" Were the last words before disappearing behind the fog.

He turned away and ran as fast as he could towards the representation of his house in Silent Hill. He knew exactly where to go and as fast as he could he rushed through the streets to locate the house. It took several minutes for Henry to locate his house before realizing it was the only one with bright colours, as the others seemed to been morphed with the whole panorama of Silent Hill, most of them covered in ashes, and in pale colours, or most of them, in grey.

He entered his house, but first he checked if Walter's corpse was still in there. He entered the toilet only to see the inscription in the tub that said "Fool of you if you think this hottie is going to stay with you, he's mine bitch, MINE" Henry rolled his eyes followed by a heavy sigh

(This man has no cure; he is really insane, insane as a mad twat could possibly be). He proceeded to go to the second floor. He then heard his radio emit white noise, alerting him of the possibly a monster. He prepared his axe for any possible thing that could be at the other side of the door, he tried to open it, but it seemed lock and the only thing that passed at that moment through Henry's mind was an idea he never had before. He opened it by swinging his axe into the middle of the door, and he wouldn't let an opportunity to say some of the phrases of a memorable scene pass

-"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in." He pause a little to recover his breath "Not by the hair of your chiny-chin-chins? Then I'll huff "He gave a hit", and I'll puff, "He gave another hit" and I'll blow your house in "Said giving another hit. After a second round of recovery he opened a hole big enough to fit his arm to open the door "Here's Johnny!" Said as he grabbed the lock and open it by the inside. He opened it and entered the room in a defensive way, but there was no static noise. He relaxed a little and took out the key. He opened the door and search the whole bathroom again, only to found an old syringe, more Uzi clips and another med-kit. He went out of the house and returned to the old field in a rush. He almost felt dizzy from the distance he traveled running. He was astonished when he discovered that the field was gone, and in its place there was a note saying "Thank you, Ralph will consider this in the final trial"

-"As I repeat to myself, this is getting god damn creepier the deeper I go" He said out loud

He walked the two blocks left to "Hell's station". As he was approaching it he saw that all the things around him where having some strange effect that looked that they were being absorbed by something in the center, like a large black hole in the center. The apartments complex here, the houses and even the street were so stretched and some of them were in the oddest architectural positions, with twisted tips, flexed roofs and narrow basis, that it was ridiculously impossible for a building to stand straight.

But Henry didn't question anything around here anymore. He will from now on blame it to "Silent hill's magic". As he was getting nearer to the gas station everything looked even narrower and sucked into the center, and after a while, he realized that the center was the gas station itself, but luckily there was no void, no black hole to be afraid of. He spotted Murphy near him and ran towards him seeing the smile he always liked from him.

**If you have read this far, thank you for reading this chapter. I promise that chapters will be more interesting and the characters will be more complex. A review will be appreciated, tell me any error, any good point, anything!. Thanks again for reading, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Walking in an infinite loop

**Hi again! Thank you all the people that leave a review in the past chapter! I feel really great that my story is having so much acceptance in the Silent Hill circle, and in many coutries! So far...Our guy was going to Chicago for some special footage for Robbie the rabbit, the crashed, then entered Silent Hill, then found Murphy, then had a brawl with him that almost finished in a kiss and... That's it. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but not the characters or the game.  
**

**Warnings: Violence, strong language, OOC, Yaoi, or for some of you, Slash (is the same)  
**

**Advise: I suggest you to hear the soundtrack of Silent Hill 2 while reading the story with the lights off and the speakers up.**

Chapter 3: Walking in an infinite loop

Henry saw the gentle and cute smile from Murphy. He always loved this smile for unknown reasons to him. He tried hard to remember why he love this smile from that guy over there whose name is Murphy, but his thoughts were interrupted by some white noise bursting out of his radio, and then he saw a big figure, about two meters tall, or in English measuring system the thing was six foot two tall.

It emitted a loud noise while it approached Henry. He prepared his axe to bash the motherfucker that was in front of him, and at the same time he saw Murphy coming to aid him in bringing down the unknown monster.

Finally it appeared, and it was a total abomination that came out of a twisted mind like Walter's. The thing was, as Henry guessed, at least six foot tall, and it had two sides, one a man, facing Henry, and the other half a woman, facing the place where Murphy was reaching.

The side that was looking Henry was the manly part of the monster, his arms were locked down into its briefs, and yeah, the only thing that the monster had on for clothing was his briefs, his almost scrawny body was exposed to him. The monster also had a BDSM ball in his mouth, but he can still emit huge groans, despite having the device. The arms of the other thing were showing from the hole between the shoulder pad and the arm pits. This arms had the appearance of a woman, fine, little, and each one holding a knife. The other side was clearly a woman. The first thing to notice it was that it was quite fat. This side wore a nun attire, her arms were twisted in a completely inhuman way, facing to the front between the arms of the other side of the creature. Her face was completely dark, and weeping, while she was kicking her legs at the air, exposing granny underwear.

Henry ran towards the strange creature and started to massacre it, checking that the arms with the knives won't hurt him. It was an easy job to get rid pf the arms, or at least, it appeared to be, but when Henry cut both, the pair of arms grew back again, and much thicker. Henry saw with horror, but now aimed for the face, hoping it will have a better effect.

While he was fighting the male part, Murphy ran for the feminine part. The only thing he had was a Uzi, but he didn't want to waste the ammo on a brand new monster he knew nothing about, or how it will respond to any type of weapon. So he used the butt of the gun to beat the monster in the gut, but it only caused the feminine part to morph from a normal weeping to a loud cry that made both men cover their ears. Murphy saw the creature, and now the hood was removed, the face it had assemble made it turn out to be a very attractive woman with short, light brown hair and terrifying green eyes. The thing had a sinister look, and it groan in pleasure. Murphy aimed for its forehead, but the thing expelled some green slime from its mouth. It didn't reach Murphy's clothes, but it touched the ground, and as it touched it, the ground started to dissolve. Murphy shot the fucker three times in the forehead and it came down, convulsing. Henry and Murphy took this opportunity to stomp on it repeatedly until a pool of blood came out.

-"What a monster"

-"Tell that to me" Murphy answered, then his cell phone rang, he checked it "Interesting"

-"What?"

-"It appears that this is a kind of biological classifier, or something. Here it says the name of that thing, it's attacks, endurance, ways to kill it, and psychological -meaning

-"Well, you can start now

-"Well" He said looking at his phone" Here it says the name for that thing is "Slave", it says that it attacks by both sides, the man part with the female part's arms, and the feminine part emits a deadly acid, it has a medium endurance, and you can only kill it by piercing, or shooting the heart's male part

-"It has a heart?"

-"I suppose it's the yellow glowing thing where the heart is supposed to be, and as I was saying, the woman can only be killed by shooting her, or by piercing its f-forehead, or mouth." Murphy stopped reading and Henry was biting his lips waiting for more information about that thing

-"You forgot the psychological meaning" finally Henry said, anxious.

-"No, I was only scrolling the page down, don't be anxious" He laughed "Here it says that it means Henry Townshend

-"It has to be a mistake, why does my name appear there?" Henry told to himself in a soft whisper

-"Huh?

-Did you say my name?

-"Do I stutter or what? I said, it's Henry's Townshend dividing sexuality, while the male part means the frustrated desires to come out of its boundaries and shyness, t-he female part means his silence, but active sexuality. It also means the confusion Henry has about his sexual orientation, being the male part silenced with a BDSM ball

-"But I'm not sexually confused"

-"Are you sure" Said Murphy in a sexy tone, in front of a trembling Henry

-"You can prove it anyway you like" He said stuttering "I know that I'm straight, as a table

-"Okay, but then don't say I didn't warn you if you like this

-"But what are you going" He said, but was caught at the middle of the sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at one of Henry's side of his face, and instantly by his lips

Murphy was yearning for that since the fight in the potato field, and now Henry was all for him without resistance. Henry was frankly surprised by what he was doing with his childhood friend, but he liked it, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him. He closed his eyes and soon a scene came to his mind.

_Henry was entering his house, tired as always from a long day redacting the brand new article for the newspaper he worked for. That week has been one of the longest ones, Henry busy as a bee taking pictures of all the events of the anniversary of the foundation of Detroit, searching for local histories about myths and urban legends about the foundation and the basis of the city. But luckily for Henry his boss saw all the effort he was doing in his article so he sent him earlier to his home._

-"_Honey, I'm home!" He yelled, but in a soft yell, as he was accustomed to talking in a soft way._

_He didn't receive any answer from Eileen, so he was a little bit concerned. Eileen always answered something to Henry. Henry went upstairs to his room to leave his things and then called Eileen. It's possible she was with her friends, as always on a Wednesday afternoon._

_Henry opened his door and not caring if anything could break, he unintentionally released the stuff he had in his hands_

Henry returned to reality and he pushed back Murphy, then he saw the feminine part of the Slave and realized it was Eileen's face. He started to kick it as hard as it could, while he was at the edge of a general breakdown remembering more hurtful things. He now remembered why he wasn't THAT happy with Eileen. He remembered why he wasn't THAT complete in his life as a man, but what Eileen did had no name. After a minute of kicking the corpse Henry fell to the floor, he sat there, next to the corpse, and embraced ihis own legs while in a fetal position, motioning back, and forth like a rocking chair.

Murphy approached him, trying not to be rude while he got near the other man. He grabbed the other's shoulder and kneel down to face him. "Henry? Are you alright? If I bother you in any way please forgive me"

-"Ain't you Murph. But I have realized that I'm really fucked up. I doubt at first about what your phone said, that it was part of my psyche this monster is, and all the things around here. Well, except you, I think"

-"Explain yourself"

Henry sighed, he had a big explanation -"You know, the first thing that happened after I flipped was when I was being dragged by a man to an unknown place, after that I blacked out, and the next thing I remember was that I was strained to an electrical chair that wasn't plugged and a movie of me in one of my birthday's started. You were in there, I was hugging you, with Alex, and Heather too, and after that a guy that look almost like me went out of the projection and said, happy day of your death. After that I met this guy, there was a transition to a nightmarish world, and this guy that I don't remember died, and I had to dive inside his intestines and I took from him a shard, and after that I went to a room upstairs and I took a disc, and I remembered that my father abused me" He said almost crying

-"What?"

-"Yeah, he abuse me,"

-"How?"

-"Sexually

-"Why did you maintain such a secret from the gang?" Said with a shock expression

-"And then other flashbacks came out" He said evading Murphy's question."I saw you, and when you kiss me I remember that Eileen cheated on me with a guy from my work named Justin, and I don't know what to believe now" He said now really crying "You're a good kisser, that's the only good thing you know

-"Well, you convince me" Murphy said as he helped Henry to stand up

-"Convince you about what?

-"To tell you my story

-"Oh no, don't worry about that Murph, it's not like a trade or something

-"For me it is. And after all it's only fair for you that you know my whole story

-"Trust me, it's fine

-"No, you won't make me change my mind

-"Okay, as you wish princess" He said while he rolled his eyes. "But tell me while we head to the gas station

-"Well, how will I start?" He said as he touched his chin "Oh yeah, do you remember my son Charlie and my lovely wife Carol "He said, emphasising the word lovely in a sarcastic way

-"Yeah, I remember you show me a photo of them in Facebook years ago

-"My Charlie was killed by a stupid paedophile whose last name was Napier

-"Was?

-"Yes, it was" He said, with a threatening and dark tone "And my wife divorced me after I committed some crimes to be close to Napier. It was easy, only stealing some cars and stores and they locked me up in the same prison as Napier. That's when I met Sewell

-"You said something to me about him." Henry closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what Murphy said of Sewell." Isn't he guy that raped you in the jail using his influences?

-"He didn't rape me at all. And he was a sex god, trust me. Well, I knew him while he was patrolling near my zone, and we locked eyes instantly. After some time after we meet each other, he said that I will be near Napier if I helped him with a special job. The special job was killing officer Cunningham, but I didn't count his little pain- in- the- ass daughter will be in the same jail with me. After a time they transported me with Napier to another jail, but the bus crashed and I was in Silent Hill.

-"And you decided then, and there to come out of the closet?

-"You silly! That was AFTER the events of Silent Hill. I was in a bar and a woman approached me with a beer in her hand and another for me. I realized then that I wasn't attracted to her, then I saw an awesomely handsome man and I sat next to him, he noticed me and started chatting with me. After half an hour we kissed and we finished in his house. You know what comes next after you are picked up by a sexy man in a bar. And that was one of the most wonderful nights of my life"

-"Right, interesting story, Murph" Said Henry a little bit jealous

-"Did I just perceive some jealousy from your part?"

-"You're on drugs"

-"I bet you're jealous that I have been with other men and you haven't"

-"Murphy, stop it, I'm STRAIGHT"

-"Sure, straight as a purple unicorn"

-"Ugh, you're a real pain" He said, but then he saw a little child running to them "Hi little random kid, what do you want?

-"Do you have any spare coin you can lend me?" Said the almost look alike little Henry kid. The men didn't notice they were at the station. This place was exactly as it -was written outside and in the map. It was a hell station, sinister and dark; it even emitted a strange energetic aura when you approached it

-"What for?"

-"I'm really hungry, and if you help me I'll help you too, I have some nice tools that could come in handy with the scary things here"

-"But you have a dad. Ask him" Said Murphy with a cold voice

-"Oh Murphy, shut up please, don't you see he is afraid and hungry?

-"And it's a quite look alike from you when you were eight, but I really doubt he has any parents at all, or do you have ones?

-"Well, mom is always sleeping, and when she wakes up she is in real pain. Daddy is always with my uncles in a place called Heaven's night. He said he goes to visit my aunts in there, and sometimes he brings some of them into my house. They have very funny costumes, like a nurse, and a cop, and a fire woman. And then daddy goes into my room with them and start making funny noises with them, he says he is singing with them their special songs and"

-"Please, stop it, here, take it" Said Henry giving the child four quarters "And next time tell your daddy he's a douche

-"Yes, sir!" The kid put the money inside and he bought a bag of chips "Do you still want the reward for this?

-"Of course, a promise is a promise!" Said Murphy

-"Well, where did I put the thing?" He said checking his pockets "Oh, yeah here it is, the first thing "He said as he pulled out a combat knife "And come with me "He said as he approached the back entrance of the gas station "Here's the other one "He said as he gave Murphy a golden pipe

-"Do I look like a pimp?" He said, very proud of himself

-"Oh, shut up" Henry rolled his eyes" And thank you" He looked around, but the child was gone "Hmm, you know Murph, there was a CHILD in here but it's gone now"

-"Good one mister obvious"

-"Shut up"

-"We have completely forgotten to see if your car is near here" Henry gave Murphy an angry glimpse". I only say to remind you"

After that our protagonists were looking around every inch of the ground, finding nothing but an empty gas bottle, a health drink, more Uzi ammo, and that's it, but there weren't any signs of Henry's minivan. The streets around here, as I said before, were different from the others just a little. The only differences were the sky being with little refinements of red, like it had being splattered with a fine brush all over the sky. The sky also had fine black lines, making it look like a complex, abstract work of art. The buildings all around were twisted, and were getting more twisted as they approached the gas station. All the cars in here resembled those found at the town, around the fifties epoch, most of them were the classic Dodge or Mercedes.

-"Hey closet man! I think I found your car!

Henry was a little angry about this, but he ran towards the direction Murphy was, not very far away from where he was. While he was running towards Murphy he saw two men building what appeared to be a wall, and this house looked a little bit different from the others, it wasn't twisted at all, just falling apart from the left side, but he didn't have any time to examine at the moment, so he just ignored them while he went towards Murphy.

-"And well, I think this is your minivan" Said Murphy when he saw Henry's silhouette through Silent Hill's heavy fog

-"No, this is not my minivan. Mine is a Dodge, this is a BMW

-"So? I think this is better

-"But Eileen will ask me about this, and how will I answer? That I replace my old minivan with a beautiful BMW ultimate model minivan?"

-"You don't have to explain anything to that bitch" Murphy said rolling his eyes "After all, now you have me, and after we get out of this, I'll do a "special favour" for you "He said winking one of his eyes"

Henry shook his head while he remembered a same scene in a different scenario "We'll discuss about that later, okay? Now our priority is finding my minivan, and I will not accept this one, my minivan has some important things

-"Sure honey" Murphy said, Henry's butt softly "So what we're going to do now?

-"I saw some men over there" He pointed to the northwest part "While I was coming over here I. I think is a good idea to ask them if they have seen my car

-"I think we better check inside the gas station"

-"No, trust me; I know what I'm doing"

-"If you say so..." It was the only answer Murphy could think. At the same time he raised his shoulders.

They quickly walked to the point where Henry saw the men building a cement wall, the only different house near a literally twisted zone, but the thick fog prevented them from seeing anything that could help them see where the construction was. The only thing they did was follow their instincts and their ear sense. Soon Henry heard the noise of something being constructed and he ran towards it. He then saw a single man building a wall, but he smiled

-"Hi over there, my name is Henry Townshend, I was wondering if you have seen my minivan? It's a Dodge, like from two thousand three." He said to the man, but he could not see his face through the thick fog that was almost purposely placed between them.

-"If you help me perhaps I will know something about that" Said the man with a strong Russian accent

-"You prick, you have sign your death sentence" Said Murphy to the unknown man with an unknown face, but Henry held him before he could do anything stupid to the man

-"Sorry about him, he's a little bit temperamental sometimes"

-"Don't worry Henry, I forgot to say my name, I'm Leon, Leon Kennedy

-"By mere coincidence, have you ever been in raccoon city?"

-"Racoon city, what's that child"

-"Never mind the things he says, he's a little bit crazy. So, what kind of help do you need?"

-"I was wondering if you could possibly help me to locate some missing bricks I need to finish today's work on my wall. If you help me I think I'll remember if I saw any van like the one you're describing near here"

-"Alright, let's put our hands on it Murphy" He said literally dragging Murphy with him "So, do you have any clue where they can be?"

-"I think in my backyard, but I don't know, I suggest you check inside the house too"

-"Alright" He then turned towards the back part of the house and turned towards Murphy before entering the backyard "Well, you register the backyard, I'll see you with Leon in the front yard"

-"Ugh, alright Henry, let's do it your way!" He said clearly annoyed by the way Henry always wanted to help anybody around him

They start searching the bricks in the areas they were told to search, but first we will focus on our main, solitary and awkward protagonist, while the support character is at the same time doing nothing interesting at the backyard.

Henry went to the kitchen first; it was in a neglected state, dark and empty. It lacked any type of furniture, except the table, where it looked like someone performed a gross ritual as it covered with fresh blood. In the sink and inside the oven he saw two bricks, he register every cupboard and shelf to make sure that he didn't left anything inside, and even registered them twice. After that he went to the entrance room, but even checking this place three times he didn't find anything as more important than the fact that this place looked exact like the kitchen, dark, neglected and oppressively depressive, all the curtains stained with some unnatural liquids, the table where he saw a wallet keys covered with blood, but mostly a rotting corpse of what appeared a dog, or something that resemble an animal. (Gross is too lenient to describe these kind of things) He thought as he made a face of disgust. He heard his radio emitting static, snapping him out of his thoughts even though the static was in a very low frequency. He prepared his axe in case of a monster going near him, but then the static went off, and at the same time a weird ghostly sigh was heard by Henry.

-"What's wrong with this place? Seriously?" He said shaking his head.

After that he entered the living room, this place looked way nicer than the other rooms Henry was, within more acceptable furniture, it had more light, but that was just because the curtains were ripped off by something. As he entered he started hearing some static noise, and increasing while he entered. He was in the middle of the room, only to face one of the most annoying creatures he has ever been in contact with, the moth bat, well, a look alike, as you all know the town manifests the principal character psyche.

(Not this dear Lord Jesus, I swear I'll be a good boy if you made that thing disappear) Henry thought while he was grabbing his combat knife. He knew that an axe was way too much for only a ridiculously small look alike of the moth bat. He ran into the monster and stabbed the thing, making the knife pass from one end to another. He didn't even need to stomp it. "How do you like that little penetration huh? Do you like it?" Henry said while he was practically dancing, but he soon calm down realizing he was in the middle of a living room dancing ALONE while looking for bricks "What the hell? Ugh, I'm going bananas like everyone else around here." Henry stretched his eyes in a suspicion way "Or is this only a big nightmare made by my subconscious? Is Murphy real or is he just a hallucination? Anyway, I have to search for the missing bricks, and stop talking to myself" He said, while he stumble into a drawer and a diary fell off, Henry saw the diary with a surprised frown and he grabbed it, he start to read it, not very sure of what kind of diary he was about to read.

March 26th

My boss is a total jerk, he can't even distinguish gold from bronze, and Walter is too an annoyance by himself. With his cocky attitude my job in the pawn shop is miserable, but well, I'm only hoping my day will come where I can be wealthy and Walter will be my maid.

March 30

I hate my job, I think I'm going to eventually join Claudia and her psycho order just to see if it can change my ridiculously simple life... Ha! Yeah right I'd rather die than being with ugly Claudia.

May 11

The new wave of murders within the area has surprised the police all around the county and the entire state. First it was South Ashfield, the big city in this county. Four bodies, if I remembered were discovered, three in South Ashfield and one in the proximity of Silent Hill. There was a survivor, but local news couldn't do any interview with her, as she was too injured to even talk. After that came the shit that happened in Shepherd's Glen, with all the people mysteriously missing and most of the children dying.

May 15th

Police told us to calm down, but they recommend us to buy a weapon only to protect ourselves.

May 21st

Things have been going downhill since my last entry, now I really do believe what the cult is saying now, about us, the perished human, through our history, we have been unleashing indescribable and stupid things upon the Earth. I really do believe that only God will bring back paradise upon the face of the Earth, I follow you Wolfe, wherever you go, I, this obedient sheep will go.

May 30

No! After that fake blonde killed my beloved in some unholy-...Shit started to happen all around the town. It looks like someone named "Damian" has taken control of the cult and is now bringing doom and despair for all the wake people... I wonder if he can die too... Sometimes I think that this world is filled with unnecessary people like them, or even sometimes by me.

May 31st

Why Claudia you don't accept me? Can I ask you why? I will...

June 1st

Should I finally give up this quest for paradise? Should I keep going? I'm really doubting anything that bitch says. Anyway, Damian is fortunately not near this zone, or at least I can't feel it.

June 10

That bitch! She just stole my holy water! Now how will I defend myself from those... things. I'm so scared. Claudia, if you can hear me, rescue me please!

All the text that followed that was a blur of words, stains, water and any other stuff Henry would not like to even name. (Is this the diary from the men outside?) Henry thought. After reading the passages, he thought it gave important clues to the monsters out there, and it revealed that whoever written this journal had severe psychological problems. He knew items like this were important, but he didn't like the idea of travelling with someone else's diary. After reading the diary again he put it where he found it and searched the living room. He only found a single brick and an old rusty key.

He went to the bathroom next, it was a big room, and it looked like a normal room, too normal to be in Silent Hill, with bog white tiles, a bathtub at the middle of it, a clean sink, not logical for such a small house like this, and what's less logical was a clean place like this one, however Silent Hill has always been a paradox to logic. He didn't found anything in there and kicked the big white bathtub at the middle of the bathroom. He knew how frustrating it was to enter a room, only for it to be empty, well, almost, because, for some strange reason, most of the empty rooms he faced were symbolic rooms for Walter, or covered with dust and piles of garbage everywhere.

After scanning any possible corner he missed he went upstairs, nothing quite remarkable travelling upstairs. The stairs were neglected, almost broken and they gave hellish sounds. He used the key in the main bedroom, after inspecting the other rooms, two broken and a third had a single brick. This room was like most of the house, dirty and it seem it was being unused for quite a time. Henry entered the main room, only to find the surprise of his life. There was a severed body hanging where the bed was supposed to be. closer inspection revealed it held some letters in his stiff hand, and in his forehead said "my body belongs to Jesus Christ babe!" Henry saw at his feet the missing brick took it, and the letters counting seven in total. When he turned his back he heard that something was moving, but he didn't heard the static noise, so he turned around to see what was happening, only to notice that the severed man was gone and in the wall backwards him was a note "You will never know where to deliver these letters!"

-"From all the psychos out there I had to face this specific one" He suddenly heard Murphy's specific scream, so he rushed to where his "friend" was "And as if to add the cherry on top, he saw one of the dumbest sidekicks of the whole history of Silent Hill

Now let's see what Murphy did while Henry was investigating inside Leon's house. Murphy went to the backyard, and, as another paradox of Silent Hill, this backyard was huge, but it was simply dirt, some almost wilted flowers and a shovel at the middle. Murphy approached the shovel and took it.

-"Great! It looks I'm going to dig up the past!

Murphy began to register the whole place, only finding two bricks, but he was sweating like a pig and was tired as hell from digging up an entire field. He walked to the tile floor near the backdoor entrance and he sat down beside it, as tired as he could possibly be. Five minutes passed, what it felt like an eternity for Murphy let it be known, but he stood up from his comfortable position to go to the front yard to meet Henry. Really soon after he was standing on his own two feet, his cell phone emitted static noise and he heard from the distance the sound of heavy flutter, like a dragon or something, but after the flutter, he heard something that resemble the weeping of a woman

-"Fine! Now let's face the first boss"

He then saw a horrific creature coming out from the fog. It was a harpy look alike, but it only had legs and feet, no arms, no hands. Its face was a mix between Heather's, Henry's mom, and Amy Winehouse. The thing approached Murphy and he yelled, as always like a little girl in the middle of the forest being raped by a gnome.

The harpy rushed towards Murphy, trying to tear his flesh at any moment he was caught with his guard down, but Murphy was an ex prisoner, almost nothing can distract his attention in a fight. He pulled out his brand new gold pipe just to prove the effectiveness of it. He slammed it twice at the ribs and once at its head, making the harpy cry in a thunderous yell. Henry at this exact moment joined Murphy and both of them slew the horrendous creature above them. Henry pulled out his trusty axe and jabbed the claws of the harpy repeatedly, he rushed towards Henry elbow, tearing a little of it, making Henry yell in pain. Murphy took advantage from that and finished the creature with a heavy attack in the head. Then stomping furiously where he placed the last attack.

-"So, what your device says about this one?" Henry said while using the med kit on his shoulder.

-"Let's see... It says the official name is Distant Mommy, the only attack it has is tearing flesh apart with its powerful claws"

-"Yeah, I can see it"

-"Whatever" He rolled his eyes "It has a medium high endurance, and the only way to kill it is bashing its head. The psychological meaning for this creature is the passiveness of Henry's mother and how he always got away from any situation where it could involve defending him

-"Yeah, exactly like my mom, just a little bit honest."

-"So, after this what we do?"

-"Search for my minivan and deliver this" He showed the seven letters "Don't worry, the church is near here, it's called Balkan, or some shit like that."

-"How do you know that? There's no specific place"

-"There was a clue where they were... But it's too gruesome to describe it, don't make me repeat the mental picture I received about having this one

Murphy raised his brow and shook his head while closing his eyes in a disapproval pose. After that he sighed and put his head down. If he wanted that man to be his man, he had to do whatever he pleased to do, just because he wanted it like that. Damn, he realized how bad he loved that man in his recent thirties. They went to the front door and went towards Leon who still needed the bricks for its strange wall

-"Hi there again Leon, we have all the bricks for you"

-"Well, come nearer to me, I can barely see you"

-"But we are at maximum two feet away from you" Said Henry, seeing the other man's face perfectly. He had brown stretched eyes, not in the Asian way, a little bit more open, had a big lumberjack beard, and was bald. He had a pair of gray jeans, a blue shirt and an orange vest. "My vision is near about to go caput!"

-"Okay, by the way, is this your diary I found in the living room?"

-"It's from a friend of mine. He killed himself after he thought he was the Inquisitor. Damian is a mother fucker; you can trust me in that"

-"I think so too, even though I don't know him personally" He said while he extracted from his paradox backpack the bricks he found. And yes, it is in fact a paradox like the one Lara Croft has, little, but you can put inside the whole Sphinx and it will still be light and with room to spare.

-"Ah!" Leon screamed from the top of the lungs. Clearly something frightened him "Go away pagan! You're not welcome here!"

-"What the hell?"

-"Don't pretend something is there you're not a false Jew"

-"I'm atheist Russian freak; can you explain to me why the hell you are saying all this?" He said clearly pissed

-"Not Damian?"

-"No, and I think he's just a little bit dangerous. I've seen how he killed a guy named Belphegor..."

-"He killed the Sloth? Are you serious?"

-"Right in front of my eyes"

-"I still not very trustful of your persona, but well... In a town like this no one can trust each other very much"

-"So, Leon, here are the bricks, now you have to do your part of our deal" Murphy bring out Leon off his internal monologue"

-"Obviously I will do my part of the deal fool. So you're asking for a two thousand three Dodge minivan huh? I think I saw one near Balkan church when I was trying to locate... things.

-"Right mysterious guy... Thank you anyways."

-"But wait, if you're not Damian you're-"

-"He said thank you, goodbye" Said Murphy, quite annoyed.

They started walking to the other corner of the gas station, where supposedly Henry's minivan was located, and the person that will need the letters. Henry was confused at Murphy's reaction, not letting the other man finish his sentence. That fueled a little suspicions that Henry had about Murphy, that he was just a part of his mind in this hellish town. With the doubt tormenting his head he faced Murphy, taking advantage of the situation he asked him something

-"So, is it far from the gas station to the minivan?

-"No, is just in the opposite corner, don't worry about it" Henry had doubts about asking another question, but he decided it would be the best to clarify a little his mind "Why you do that?"

-"Do what?"

-"Interrupt the Russian guy when he was about to say something important"

-"He was about to do that? Really?"

-"Guess so... And now we won't know because you interrupted him"

-"Sorry"

-"I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know, please, don't say you're sorry"

-"But Henry-"

-"I've heard it all before and I can't take it anymore"

-"Madonna? Seriously dude? What's wrong with you?"

-"I thought it was a good chance to use that song"

-"No, I didn't mean that. The thing that I was saying is... Madonna? Seriously dude? And you are trying to convince me you're not gay?"

-"What's wrong with you Murphy? I'm not fucking gay, I will never be gay, and I will-" He was interrupted by a kiss from Murphy's part

-"Just shut up and let's continue to the church."

Henry was blushed as hell. He didn't expect, again, for Murphy's kiss, and the fussy, and nice reaction he made throughout his whole body. He even felt some of his blood was rushing to a part where it will be very awkward if Murphy saw it. Henry was too concentrated in other things that he didn't notice when his radio sounded off, but Murphy did and he woke up Henry from his day dreaming. There were only eight moth baths, easy compared to the other monsters they have faced. The moth baths approached them, trying to suck their blood right out of their heads, but Henry and Murphy didn't allow that. They started bashing all the living things surrounding them, even twice times hitting each other, once Henry with the blunt part of his axe hit Murphy on the elbow, and then Murphy with his golden pimp pipe smacked Henry in the stomach, making him to fall in fetal position. After Murphy stomped all the moth baths he helped Henry to sit down in the dirty pavement.

-"I'm really bothering you with the gay theme, Aren't I?

-"Yeah, you're buggin' me a lot and that's not right. I never, in almost thirty five years that I have known you; I've never bother you with anything. Not even that time you were dating that ugly bitch Rose.

-"Good point fella. Sorry about that okay? I won't bother you again with that. But believe me, and this is in no way a joke, if you change your mind, and decide that suddenly you like men more than woman, I will be anxiously waiting for you." He said giving Henry the gentle smile he always loved

-"Okay, but first we have to do other more important things before deciding who I am." He said noticing the imposing church rising in front of them "But, you know" He approached Murphy, but the guilt for Eileen didn't help him a lot, so he left Murphy with the desire of a more personal intimacy (not that kind of intimacy, dirty minds) and he entered the church.

Let's describe the church before proceeding to the dialogues and the story. The church was big, but simple, with only Jesus Christ in front and many red benches in front of the image. It looked that the roof was falling apart, some of the ash outside was pouring inside the place, leaving the furniture, images and statues with a slight ashy layer.

-"I was expecting you" A man turned to see Henry while he was laughing "I knew some day you will return and..." The man that looked like a priest screamed in horror seeing Henry.

-"Not again man. What the hell?"

-"How did you manage to enter this sacred place? Aren't you a demon or something?"

-"For fuck sake! I'm not Damian, trust me. I was just here to see if any of these letters are yours "He showed the letters.

-"Oh, let me see" He snatched them from Henry's hand, and he read vigorously "Well... the world is a small place to live no? Here you go, I think this will come in handy if you face any... difficulties, inquisitor"

-"Inquisitor?"

-"You'll know at some exact moment, but for now good luck, and let the holy force accompany you in this treacherous and intricate journey"

-"And that's it? Just some water, that's all?"

-"It's not just water Murphy" Said the priest

-"How did you manage to know my name?

-"Gyromancy, Murphy, gyromancy. And this is not just water; it's the holy water from the only real sanctuary here. After Claudia and Dahlia I've been here, purifying this place from their presences, and you can be assured that water will help you in the exact moment mentioned earlier"

-"Can you give us another bottle in case of an accident?" Murphy said asking like a little child

-"You're friend is a total asshole, has anyone told him that?" The priest said

-"Me, all the time here" Henry gave the priest an awkward smile "Another question before we leave, have you-"

-"Seen a little girl with black, short hair?"

-"No, I'm looking for my minivan, it's a two thousand three Dodge, they told me it was here, but I didn't see it" He took a pause "And why the question about the girl?"

-"I think I saw one at the front of the gas station. Please, if you're going there, use this" the priest gave them two medallions. "These are sacred, so please use them carefully" He ignored Henry's question

-"Hey, I know what they! They're saint medallions. Use them on ghosts for a period of time, and they break"

The priest was going to say something else, but Murphy dragged Henry out of the holy compound, jaded by all the saint motives inside the church.

"-Whatever man, let's go back to the gas station and see if there's your goddamn minivan."

-"Oh and forgot to check about the gasoline in there. Having so many side quests has focus our attention a little bit far away from the main goal"

-"You don't say"

Henry only rolled his eyes while they were walking to Hell's station. He observed with more patience the street where they were walking towards the gas station, Bloch Street. It was incredible how even after there is no sun, not proper water, or good soil, there are still some trees all along the road, standing on their roots firmly, as stubborn as this town was, persisting on chasing haunted souls to their only purpose, to redeem themselves and be useful to society. There were more buildings around here, a pastry shop and the souvenirs shop in the side of the street, at the other side there were more stores, but with the fog he couldn't see them very well. After five minutes have gone for Henry, and Murphy, they reached the station. Henry found his precious minivan in front of him. He looked inside and found his camera, some papers, and the keys to his house. He stuffed the things inside the backpack and luckily for him the gas disposal was near the car. He plugged the hose to the hole where the car receives gasoline, and after he did that he hoped his machine worked, but to his despair, it didn't, as any electronic device unless they're cell phones or radios. He hoped there was someone inside the station who can help.

Henry and Murphy entered the station almost rushing into it, when a dark voice welcome them

-"Hi you there" Said someone behind the counter and behind the shadows inside the local gas station. "I have been waiting for you since you helped the little child. I have to admit you two make a cute couple."

-"And this is where this works" Said Henry, turning on his flashlight, pointing the man, but as he pointed, it look like a shadow moved from place

-"Don't be silly Henry; if I were you I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you"

-"I really don't give a shit. Since the beginning of my story again in here I have accepted everything as it comes"

-"We'll do it your way princess" Said the voice quite stressed "Just give me five minutes"

After that all that was heard in the place was some audible stomps, occasionally grunts, a fake cough from Henry's part, then a snap, and the yell of "Lights". Both men saw the other man in front of them. he was one of the most stereotypical wealthy and greedy business men you could find. It was like the self portrait of Donald Trump, but younger, paler, and with natural blonde hair. His eyes were almost at the point of being only pupil, seeing that most of the colour of the iris was an intense dark brown. I have to add that this charming man had big eyes, which made him look quite mysterious, but a good appearing man at the same time.

-"Okay, my name is Mammon, I'm one of the most powerful men around this town and even though I could be with my half brother Damian, but I prefer to be here watching out for tourists. So tell me what do you want, and make quick or it will cost you more"

-"We need gas to get out of this town, he needs to go to Toluca Lake, and so, if you can sell us some gas you have for provision we will appreciate it very much

-"So you're heading for Toluca Lake huh?

-"Are you deaf or was he was stuttering?

-"Don't be silly Murphy"

-"How do you know my name?"

-"That's a secret I won't reveal to mere mortals like you. But no, I was just repeating in my mind these words, because, I could give you the gas free

-"Really?" Said Henry really happy

-"Only if you help with something"

-"With what?"

-"Well, last night I lost one of my favorite records in a CD store, but there are some things that people like me aren't supposed to deal with. So, if you can give me back that record I will give you your precious gas, or I can guarantee you another way out of Silent Hill without passing the burdens surrounding this town."

-"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

-"Just another thing, my "beloved brother" He said beloved with a sarcastic emphasis "Has stolen from me two precious things, a music box and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those three things and I swear I'll help you with anything you'll need"

-"Sure cupcake"

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stop them.

-"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake and the record store I'm telling you. I don't want you to suffer the horrors the heretic has done to this poor alternate world, come here" He said while pointing something under the counter "It's easy, just go down the ladder and then go right, then go left, then go up and you'll be at the record store, after you find my record you go out and go all the way to Toluca Lake here, it's in the map" He said while he pulled out a map northeast Silent Hill from the pocket of his fancy suit "I think it's not that difficult, right?

-"I suppose"

-"Hey, just another quick question before we enter there. How will we recognize your favourite artist in a record store? I don't understand your logic."

Mammon sighed "Well, I am a prince, one of the seven princes around here

-"You mean princess no?" Said Murphy in a bothering tone

-"Whatever" Mammon sighed and rolled his eyes "well, I will not tell you directly who is my favourite artist, but I will give you some clues about it. It is a woman, brunette hair, and she is WICKED" This last word he yelled at them "And is one of the greatest legends of music. It's all that I can say.

-"Good enough for. Let's go Murphy; we have little time and a big area to see around. Thank you Mammon, see you in about a half an hour".

They went under the counter and Murphy lifted a hack on the ground. He climbed down, and after he was in the middle of the ladder Henry went the obvious same direction. When they were on the ground they saw what appeared to be sewers.

-"Interesting, all my nightmare has bases in water, but I never been into the sewers"

-"I was in a water prison and in a complex of apartments, I climbed down an almost endless staircase to reach the "deepest part of him" but I've never been in the sewers too, what a significant change, don't you think so?"

-"Meh, could be better kid, could be better. Well, let's go..." he said

-"Right, left, up, remember, I have a great memory for things and details" he gloated

They went the direction Mammon said, though still not trusting him completely, 'cause after all, he said there were "some things people from his circle could not touch" paraphrasing him. There was a deathly silence inside the sewers with all their senses at their top. But the ambiance didn't help relax them.

Let's describe the atmosphere and the place itself. It a plain with metal floor plaques all over it, but most of them were either rusted or very old, so they made a lot of noise when you walked on them. The place was red gore, all you can see around was red gore, a red even Elmo will feel intimidated. From everywhere there were sounds of steam coming out of the sewers, drops of water leaking from the broken and rusted pipes, and there was constant sound that appeared to be like a manly ghost sigh, or that of a procession of Gregorian chant monks. And all that, added with the typical sound of industrial fans everywhere, it made the place a creepy and nightmarish place to even imagine.

Henry checked the map to find the quickest route of of that nightmare as soon as he could, and finally he located the stairs he yearned for, after what appeared to be an eternity, and a burden for him, this place was reviving his fear of small, cramped places, and the feeling of being alone, even though he was with Murphy.

-"I found it! Here's the staircase"

-"Finally! I swear I was going to shit bricks"

Both of them were happy after more than half an hour of rambling randomly through. And here is the reason why. This were an intricate network of sewers that connect every place of Silent Hill, and Shepherd's Glenn, and finally with South Ash field. Their happiness didn't last even a second, when they heard the scream of what appeared to be a group of Slaves and Distant Mommies, all of them approaching incredibly quick.

-"Shit, let's go Henry, let's go!"

They went up the ladder, hoping they wouldn't slip, hoping the bastards won't get to them. First Murphy went up the ladder, with his years in jail he went up as fast he could, and opened the door above his head. It was lucky for them that it was opened, and that they didn't go to the wrong hatch. Henry followed Murphy very close, but so were the monsters. The bastards really knew how to climb up a ladder. Not counting the fine ladies that can fly very quickly. Murphy saw Henry climbing the last steps and offered his hand. Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him onto the ground, and to his horror it was most of the monsters reaching their arms to drag him down into the depths of hell.

-"Murphy! Help Me

-"Reach my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough, he was slowly sleeping to the sewers back again.

**If you read to this point, please leave a review from this chapter. If you like it recommend this to your Silent Hill fans friends. Thank you.**


	4. I got the ol' kozmic blues again, Damien

**So... Once again thank you for giving my story a chance! You are a great incentive to continue this story, thank you!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: The story and characters aren't mine  
**

**Warnings: F- bombs, homosexual themes, written violence.  
**

_Previously right here on Assumption..._

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it he stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the center of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall down into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here? Tell me now if you don't want to be beaten so badly, that your ugly, and skanky mother will barely recognize you!'' Henry said in an aggressive, threatening, and very characteristically while he was choking a man, and preparing his other fist if the man did not want to say anything.

''If you could stop choking me, and put me down I will tell you why'' said the wolf-ish appearing man. Henry did so, but still held the man's arm, avoiding any chance of the man to escape. 'Well, it seems like you don't trust me, but you must trust that I won't go away any time soon, let's go to a place I know, it would be safer.

They walked up the street when suddenly Henry saw a monster just out of the fog, but he couldn't remember leaving any of these things alive the first time he was here - "Well, its fine here" he said sitting in the porch, leaving his backpack near Henry.

''My name is Belphegor''

While Murphy was still squatting Henry stood up and threw himself to Murphy's unaware body. He started spreading hits all over Murphy's face, and body expelling all his repressed anger. "What are you doing" He said, but was caught at the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly put his lips on Henry's lips. Henry was frankly surprised by what he was doing with his childhood friend, but he liked it, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Well, last night I lost one of my favorite records in a CD store, but there are some things that people like me aren't supposed to deal with. So, if you can give me back that record I will give you your precious gas, or I can guarantee you another way out of Silent Hill without passing the burdens surrounding this town." Mammon said

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved brother has stolen from me two precious objects, a music box and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those three things and I swear I'll help you with anything you'll need."

"Sure cupcake"

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stop them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you.

They went up the ladder, hoping they wouldn't slip, hoping the bastards won't get to them. Murphy saw Henry climbing the last steps and offered his hand. Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him onto the ground, and to his horror it was most of the monsters reaching their arms to drag him down into the depths of hell.

"Murphy! Help Me

"Reach my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough, he was slowly seeping back to the sewers again.

Chapter 4

I got the ol' kozmic fear again, Damien!

"Finally, we survived that horde of nonsense monsters. I thought I was going to die!"

"I thought that too. Well, it's a blessing you have that baby and I have strong legs."

They were in some kind of store, there was only a single floor, and there was no type of roof over their heads in most of the areas of the building. There were cob webs everywhere you looked, as if there was the second house of spiders that lived in the Forbidden Forest on Harry Potter. But you're dying to know what happened between them entered the strange store and Henry being dragged by the monsters in the sewers, no?

_"Murphy! Help Me!" Henry cried out_

_"Reach my hand" Murphy said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough, he was slowly seeping back to the sewers again. In a moment of brightness Henry thought of something that could possibly save his life from the things below him. He firmly grabbed to the ladder with one hand "Give me your Uzi._

"_May I ask what for?"_

"_Just give me your motherfucking Uzi, and that's it, no questions, no pain after this" Said Henry hysterical._

"_Here you go" Said Murphy" But I'm going to lose the grip in one of your hands._

_" N__o time for hesitations Murphy!, oh, and by the way, grab me by the neck of my shirt" Murphy gave Henry the pistol and Henry à la Lara Croft started to shoot every living thing inside the sewers, and supported by Murphy's strong grip, he kicked all the things that grabbed him._

_Henry was starting to feel the loss of his leg grip, so he quickly went upstairs. They were outside of a big street, and like the other streets it was gray, covered with ash, and fog so it was really hard to see any other car, or building, even the big ones. They ran incredibly fast, but seeing that it wasn't a great idea they stopped. Soon after this, the monsters burst out of the sewer at an alarmingly fast rate. The last monster had the amiability to close the drain, while its companions were fighting with Henry and Murphy._

_The fight was clearly unfair. There were ten monsters for only two people. But both of our characters had been in Silent Hill, and Murphy knew how to deal with more than ten enemies, and by his own._

"_So, how we are going to do this?" Said Henry quite anguished._

"_First, give me back my Uzi, second, when they want to attack us, we'll split them__ five for one of us._

"_Okay, I agree with you" Said the other man while giving the Uzi to it's original holder. "So, here's what we are going to do, you run to the left and I to the right, after we fight them, we come to this spot again" Said Henry, while the monsters were approaching them._

_Henry and Murphy ran into different directions and the monsters followed them, one group to the left and one group to the right, like Henry and Murphy planned. First we're going to describe what happened to Murphy, why? Cause he's adorable and my preferred place to run is the left one, always._

_Murphy stumbled and fell on something on the ground. It was a bush, and next to it there was slime. The slime was disgusting, disturbing, yellowish, and with a strange and penetrating odour. He looked at the way the slime was going and opened his eyes as widely as he could. The thing he saw was amazingly gross, with gruesome facial features, bruises all over it's immense body. That thing could have been six foot three, or taller, had the appearance of the bogeyman, but it was only wearing a butcher's garment and no mask to cover its horrendous face that was similar to a cross between a pig, Bruce Willis' and Henry's father. It had no feet; instead it was like a snail, with a big snail tail. After he saw Murphy's flashlight and heard the white noise from his cell phone he (if that thing could possibly be a "he") yelled. The yell was like that of a Tiger, and if you see it, in general it resemble the cliché of the typical father who is in his underwear with a big paunch, a greasy undershirt and a beer._

_Murphy took out his gold pipe and bashed at all the weak points he could possibly see in the abomination right in front of his still shocked eyes. The only weak point he saw was his back, but it was quite difficult to reach it's bare back. After Murphy dodge one attack from the creature, the thing punched Murphy right in the face and then jumped in Murphy's direction. He rolled to the left, and the ground shook. Murphy quickly stood up and saw his opportunity to defeat the monster. He furiously bashed the monster three times in the back, leaving the monster in a stunned state. He took out his trusty Uzi and shot the thing in the head once. After that blood, and slime compound started to flow from the monster, but the phone was still emitting white noise and he saw from the shadows four Distant Mommies coming his way._

_That was another story for Murphy, an easy one in fact, while he aimed at the womanish women he was reminded about the harpies from Greek myths. The four Distant Mommies went from four different points towards Murphy, a detail that Murphy didn't see coming, but rapidly managed to avoid, and saw how one of the creatures was accidentally ripped by the others. He didn't take his time seeing as how they were ripping each other apart, and all he had to do was shoot all the others in the head. He killed two and there was just one more, but that Distant Mommy was a little bit different. It had a latex outfit like the ones the gymnasts use in the Olympics with little stars sparkling around. Murphy shot the thing again, but it only was stunned. Murphy approached the thing and bashed it three times with his golden pipe and at last it died. His cell phone ranged and he knew what that ringing meant._

"_So, hmm, let's see... it says: Distant Mommy type two: It has the same attacks, with a medium high endurance, the ways to kill it are the same, attack its head, and almost the same psychological meaning, this one demonstrates how Henry's mother will be in public, radiant, happy, but an extreme liar, even to her friends-and I'm going bananas, I'm talking to myself again" Said Murphy realising he was saying everything out loud. "Well, I'm going bananas for someone special" He said while smiling. The next portion he simply read_

_Name: Responsible Father,_

_Attacks: Punching_

"_And what a good punch I have to add" He touched the place where the thing punched him, and remembered he had nutritional drinks, he drank one and continue reading_

_He can jump on top of you asphyxiating you to death and finally, can kill you with the acid inside him when he shoots out of his open hands._

"_Well, good reason why his fists are always closed" He said as he lifted his shoulders "But let's see more of this_

_Ways to defeat it: Hitting its back it's the only way to defeat it._

_Psychological meaning: Its Henry's vision of his father. It's the only monster, apart from the slave with predominantly sexual features. The garment he uses represents the neglect of his own family, greasy and pretty cliché. The reason why he always has the fist closed is for the physical and sexual abuse Henry received. Its name is a sarcastic way of Henry's unconsciousness to scoff about the neglected state he lived._

"_That son of a bitch, after I'm out of this town with Henry he will pay, and in a very bad way. It's a promise "He said while he returned in a slow pace to the spot Henry said they were going to reunite. While Murphy is here, let's go back, back a few minutes to see what happened with our protagonist._

_Henry ran as fast as he could (but not as fast as Murphy) and noticed in his steady sprint the record store, but he didn't have the time to stop to look where in the map it was. He heard his radio emitting noise and stopped, pulling out his mighty rusted axe_

"_Well Sharon, it's you and me, you and me" He said while rubbing handle of the device with one hand. He saw six silhouettes coming from different points, and at the same time different spits coming from different sides. He knew this wasn't good, and he dodge them as fast as he could. He saw coming out of the fog five Slaves and two Responsible Fathers. He tried something different just to see if it could possibly work and saw a perfect moment. He went in the middle of the two Responsible Fathers and the Slaves spitted on them, the acid had the same effect as in anything it could possibly touch, and started to melt their monster targets, one in the face and the other in the arm. It melted their flesh up until the bone._

_Henry ran again, but between five slaves, and while three were trying to hit him, the other two spit, and surprisingly for Henry his plan worked again, and all the monsters were stunned. He then started to repeatedly hit anything he could in their bodies, head, arms, shoulders, legs, chest, belly, and after a few moments he saw a big pool of blood coming from the little group. But he still had to deal with the two unknown monsters for him. He saw a big lump in the back and figured it was the weak point of those things. Then, one of them jumped towards him, but Henry dodged him and with his axe he gave the creature a strong attack, killing it instantly. The other one didn't jump, but tried to punch Henry. He intercepted the attack with his axe, but the monster with the other hand opened it's palm, and shot acid out of it. Henry again dodge it, but stained portions of his favourite blue shirt. It started to feel like burning flames so Henry removed his shirt._

"_Now you're in very deep shit motherfucker!" Said Henry while tossing his shirt away. He circled the thing and with his combat knife stabbed it in the back several times very psychotically. It would appear from the outside that he was really enjoying this. "And next time you're going to fuck with my things, don't touch my weed." He said while sprinting to where he was going to see Murphy. He turned towards the place where the record store was supposed to be and it was still there, with big blue neglected neon spectacular Vegas' style._

_He then saw Murphy waiting for him on their spot, and pulled out the map to locate themselves in this new area. In general Henry was more accustomed to tighter and more claustrophobic places._

"_I think I saw where the record store is, let's go" Said Henry, almost pulling Murphy from his shirt. After Henry retraced his footsteps they were in front of a record store named Psionic: Records, Vinyl, Chords and Stuff!. The only letters working formed the word psycho "How suggesting, this town is full of sarcastic jokes" Henry said trying to laugh but something (his pride) didn't allow him to go further than a Mona Lisa style smile._

"_I suppose. They have a crude sense of humour." said Murphy, raising his shoulders, smiling and then stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_They entered the record store expecting the worst, and they started looking everywhere to be sure there were no threats surrounding them while at the same time they were searching for the special CD for Mammon. After this they sat down in a clean area of the floor, relaxing their stressed muscles_

"Finally, we survived that horde of nonsense monsters. I thought I was going to die"

"I thought that too. Well, it's a blessing you have that baby and I have strong legs."

"You don't say babe, I think I was totally going to die out there girl, oh and see, there are two new types of monsters my phone discovered "Murphy said, not looking at how pissed Henry was with the kind of treatment Murphy was giving him with such words such as babe and girl. Henry saw the Responsible father and the Distant Mommy type two

"So, these things were the fat bastards out there that tried to asphyxiate me with their jumps. It's incredible how far one of these things can possibly jump, even though they must weigh at least 200 kilograms

"You know what they say"

"What do they say?"

"That this is a paradox of Silent Hill, man, paradox of Silent Hill everywhere."

"You didn't lose the opportunity to use that meme right?" Said Henry while standing up"

"Nope, I didn't lose it"

"So, what are the clues we have for the CD he wants?"

"He said it was from a girl, I think he said it was rock genre and she was WICKED"

"And you had to yell it like that?"

"I think if we said it like him we can know more precisely what he wants"

"Hmm, let me think" Said Henry while grabbing his chin in a thinking way "I know! He said it was a girl and she WAS WICKED, it's the cosmic witch, Janis Joplin!"

"Alright Henry, are you completely sure? What if we grab the wrong CD and he sends us back here? Or even worst, if we take the wrong CD and the place starts to crumble and we get stuck in a tomb and we have to survive by eating each other?

"You're just exaggerating, and to prove that, I will take it" Henry said while removing a Lilly Allen CD. Murphy was expecting the worst, he even closed his eyes and went into a fetal position, Henry was a little influenced by Murphy's ideas, but he rolled his eyes after he realized that nothing was happening."There told you nothing was going to happen, you're just a little bit paranoid, that's all.

"Oh, Britney! And you have blackout, this one is marvelous, excepting she is in her fat and decayed part of her life here."

"Whatever" Henry dully said throwing away the CD and breaking one of the windows, not caring for the damage done to anything of the rest of the already broken items. "Look in the right wing of the store; I'll look in the left"

"And if I wait for you here?"

"As you want" Said Henry after he gave one of his now signature sighs after Murphy said something frustrating or annoying.

He first looked to the right side of the store, not finding the rock; the alternative or the sixties rock section. In fact, there weren't any common sections in this music store. The sections were "Slutty", "Happy", "Drunk", "Cheating" and "Hardcore" section, which also included video tapes, in old fashion eighties cassettes. They only found recordings of such trivial things, but each one with a different tape, and then a flash was appearing at one of the records in the "Drunk" section. It was a cassette tape that had "Henry" labeled on it. Henry raised an eyebrow and took it from the shelf, and stuffed the tape inside the paradox backpack. Then in the "Hardcore" section he found a videotape with "James and Mary" in front of it, with James holding a pillow, Mary in the bed and with a big title that said "Necrophilia can't get better than this!" Henry also stuffed that item in his backpack, and then found what he was looking for: the only stand that had real CD and vinyl, and actually made the record store look legitimate. To his luck, but not as he thought, there were only CD's from Madonna.

(Mammon didn't specify which of this girls he like at all) thought Henry while sighing and lifting his shoulders. He stuffed the complete collection in his backpack and then he retraced his footsteps to his lovely sidekick that was shivering like a Chihuahua dog in the entrance of the store

"Hey! I was afraid you wouldn't be here"

"I only lingered around the store for about ten or fifteen minutes, don't be that psychotic"

"I will only calm down with one thing, and after that I will tell you about something I found"

"What do you want Murphy?"

"A long, tongue based, French cute kiss"

"No way"

"But the thing I found could come in handy"

"Don't give a shit" Henry said while he was going out of the poor and limited establishment

"Well, okay, you don't have to give me a kiss, but come here, this is a big surprise, and the joke of all the logic here in Silent Hill too" Murphy dragged Henry backwards the store to a small door that read "Only personnel". Murphy had a big, proud smile on his face from his discovery "Here it is

"So?" Henry said lifting his eyebrow"

"Well, I found out that on the other side of this store, there's another record store!

"What the hell?" Said Henry with his mouth wide open, so open it could almost reach the floor, and his eyes were too wide open as if he was being raped by Pyramid head "This is plain stupid man!" said Henry angry while grabbing the Madge collection "A record store inside a record store, seriously?

"Silent Hill and its twisted ways girl, you can blame it on that"

"Stop calling me that Murphy!" Henry turned to see the ex convict brown eyes "I have a dick, so there's no point for you to call me girl, okay? "The last word he said as he trapped Murphy against a wall "And trust me, if you ever again dare to call me such a stupid thing like that I will not care if you're my best friend or my mom, you can be sure as hell that I will bash you so badly that your mother will barely recognize you, do you understand?

"Y-y-yeah Henry, I understand" Murphy was stuttering and trembling more violently by the fear Henry was influencing on his body.

"So, let's go, we'll have a lot of ground to research I think.

And Henry was right. This store inside the little store was much bigger, and it appeared to be similar to a big record Virgin store in Times Square at New York. It even had the same color patterns as mentioned before, red, and yellow. The store didn't lack any type of roof, it had complete an intact roof, and the entire area was completely clean, ignoring all the stands, cashiers, images and other stuff that was all messed up in the building, making it more difficult to access other areas here. The staircase was a stereotypical fifties staircase, divided in two sites, and it was, in appearance black, and white with some red details on it. At the right of the staircase were the cashiers, three in total, but there was money all around the place, and the cashiers were scattered all around the floor. There were photographs of known artists all around the store, and some were even autographed. The shape of the store was squared with an overpass in the first floor, but covered with some rubble. Even though, the store was gigantic and it will need several minutes to be checked completely.

They divided to make the search quicker and more effective. Henry stayed in the first floor, and Murphy in the second floor (obviously). First I will count to you what happened with Henry at the first floor.

Henry was looking around the overpass to make sure he didn't miss any detail of importance here, like ammo, or health items. He didn't have to walk a lot to find a med kit, which could perfectly replace the med kit he had to use with the Distant Mommy back then. He didn't find it naturally, but instead stumbled on it. It was a medieval trumpet that made Henry fall to the floor in his butt. After he recovered from the wild trumpet that attacked him, he looked for a place to put it and he found it in a place between the staircase for the second floor and the cashiers. He placed the trumpet in one of the sloths and a little cabin opened, less than a complete inch.

"Interesting, I think I will have to find others like it, let me see if there is any more." He counted the other spaces "Six trumpets. Okay, I'm in." He smiled to himself, and as always, he totally forgot the original purpose for being here.

He looked around the overpass again to see if there were other important items in that portion of the gigantic first floor, but the only thing he could find was another trumpet, garbage, dust, fog, and his own frustration while making an almost illogical quest for dumb things. After that he used his axe to remove some of the rubble to get over the pass and went downwards. At first sight he found one of the iconic CD's of Janis Joplin "Pearl", and next to it, a trumpet. (Great, this is easy) Thought Henry, but he stopped (Wait, this is WAY too easy, is there a Tomb Raider trap or something?) After realizing he was just being dragged to the same loony ideas of Murphy he just smiled, stuff both things in his backpack and continued to search. Let's leave Henry to look around a little here, but don't be anxious, we'll soon come back to see him if he found any more things of interest. Now let's go to Murphy upstairs.

After he and Henry divided to register the huge paradox record store he started to search the upper floor, and ironically found that the name of the store was in fact "Paradox". He laughed at the idiotic sense of humour people had 'round Silent Hill, and he stumbled upon a trumpet, he lifted an eyebrow and he realized that somehow he might need that item to unlock a puzzle or something, even though he didn't have any device to stuff this item in, he could gladly use it as a weapon if needed. He looked for the records of Janis Joplin, but it was way too hard to look for any kind of thing that resembled a record. There was a big difference between the two floors. While the first floor was only covered with rust and rubble, the second floor looked like it was burning from its insides, and almost most of the stuff inside were mere ashes or deformed cases. Despite all of this, Murphy was having a tough time looking for the records, and with his not so good vision, things were getting worst.

He looked around, and gave himself five minutes to see how the place looked like from a top of a table where a cashier was supposed to be. The place, as in comments before, was really just one big fire disaster, well, the mess after that. Most of the things were barely recognizable, and it looked like the fire was recent too. It was just one big room that had the stands and the sections, but most of it was way too fragile to step on, or the path was covered with a big pile of rubble. Murphy then saw that one section was intact, the "Rock" section and there was another special section at one side of it labelled "Jazz N' Shit".

Murphy smiled at this little joke while he shook his head, and gave himself a slight face palm not believing the rare sense of humour his north east neighbours had. He then proceeded to go the correct path to look for the records they needed.

After some research in the over pass, Henry found to his frustration locked up in finding another trumpet in one of the corners of the little space he was in, and while he was taking the trumpet, a cabinet almost fell on his head. Henry kicked the stupid and wild cabinet that almost chopped his head, and saw another Janis Joplin record, the "I Got Dem Ol' Kozmic Blues Mama!" After that, Henry's radio began to emit some white noise and he waited on the spot for a monster. It was just another Sniffer Dog, but this was much rarer, with a different colour pattern, that made it looked more like a zombie Doberman, than a normal Sniffer dog. He was preparing his combat knife. When from out the ceiling a big pile of rubble and roof fell down, squashing the dog, and making Henry fall on his butt.

Murphy walked down the little alley looking for a record conveniently placed in one of the shelves they had in there for CD's, when he saw another trumpet placed there, and nothing else. He took the trumpet and hoped that the record was nearby, because he couldn't hold no more, and luckily for him the CD was near him, but it had some note attached to it

"Let's see, here says: Only the worthy ones to paradise will not fall if Earth crumbles and falls by the power of the dark reign he wants to extend to the perishable world" Murphy sighed "This dudes can really make me doubt my mental health sometimes, whatever "Murphy continued as he raised his shoulders and took the CD, not expecting anything, he turn around and saw another trumpet. So now he had three trumpets and one CD, but the only thing he wasn't expecting was that the ground was going to crumble beneath him. While he was rambling in nonsense he noticed a little crack noise, and then he realized the ground beneath him was falling apart. He ran for his life and went directly for the stairs. He jumped the last part, while a big hole was interfering between him and the stairs.

Both of them reunite at the staircase, to be more precise, at the very end of it. Henry saw that the other had in his hands three trumpets and he realized that Murphy apparently wasn't always so idiotic all the time

"Told you this place was going to fall apart, didn't I?

"Just, be quiet, okay?

"Sure hooker

"So you found the other ones" Henry said, not caring more the names Murphy was calling him

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen the puzzle?"

"What puzzle?"

"This one, moron" Said Henry after he rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed himself

"Oh, alright, yes, I found this" Murphy said, showing the three trumpets he had

"So..."

"So?"

"Give me the trumpets and let's reveal the mystery behind this puzzle"

"Good idea dude"

Henry placed all the trumpets in the right place and it slowly opened with a fog golden and silver glow that for a moment left Henry and Murphy blind. After some minutes passed the only thing inside was one red and golden grail that was studded by some ruby and diamond incrustations.

"And how after this we sell this, and make lot's of money?"

"I will answer you with another question, seriously?"

"What? I didn't ask for nothing bad" Said Murphy in an innocent and tender tone

"Just...Forget it, okay? Forget it. " The other said, while he took the grail.

"Whatever" Said Murphy while he rolled his eyes.

They walked a little, but all the path was blocked by a big pile of roof, and rubble that fell to the first floor. All the ways except one, that consisted of a simple wooden door that was revealed after the place had fallen apart, and in the middle it had a strange CD, but Henry wanted to investigate other routes before this one.

"Did you find any CDs?

"Yes, here it is, it's" Murphy said while he was reading it, but then he threw it away

"Why on Earth you did that?"

"I took a completely wrong CD cupcake. It was from Jimmy, not from Janis"

Henry sighed before answering Murphy. "Luckily for you, I have three of her records

"Well, we're lucky enough, but what does the cup says?"

"It only has seven in the back part, and it's not a cup, it's a grail ignorant"

And I can't pass this opportunity to say to you what happened after the roof fell apart, but in Henry's perspective.

_We were at the point that he found a look alike of a Sniffer Dog, but more aggressive to the eyesight, no? After the roof squash it to mere pulp the other part of the roof started to fall apart as well, and Henry only ran to the other direction that the roof was falling, and a big shelf fell in front of him at one point while he was running. He looked at it quickly and he saw the final CD he needed for the collection. So he stuffed it inside. He then saw that the floor beneath him was crumbling too, so he climbed up the overpass in a frantic way, too scared to even see the deep hole beneath him._

_Henry sighed and with his left hand as he swept a thin layer of sweat he had on his forehead "That was too close" He walked to see how big the damage was and saw a bottomless pit "What the hell?_

_He walked towards the cashier tables to put the trumpets he needed and to wait for Murphy. When he arrived he saw that Murphy was going downwards in an inhuman way, and almost stumble at the end of the stairway. _Now, let's go back to the present, well, the present of the protagonists.

After them exploring the store (not counting the bottomless pit) they found that the only way to get out of the store was through the mysterious door with a strange disc on the front. The two men approached the door very cautiously, expecting a bear trap or something was going to scare the shit out of them, as always in this nightmarish town.

They were at mere centimetres when they realized that they were over exaggerating the situation, so they walked casually to what was left of the distance between them and the simple wooden door with the disc in the middle. First, Murphy tried to open the door by turning the knob, but it looked like it was jammed, or someone from the inside of that door lock it. After that, Murphy again tried to pry the door with his golden pipe, resulting only in injuring in his forearm and, Henry's head when the golden pipe went out of Murphy's hands. A little annoyed at this, Henry knew that the only possible way to open that door was by removing the disc, but he was too afraid of the result it could have on him, as the other disc only brought him depressive and violent memories.

"Can you, please, take the disc?"

"Sure cupcake" Said Murphy smiling to Henry. He tried to take it from the door, but the thing didn't want to budge for Murphy "I can't, sorry" Said Murphy with a disappointed tone

"Don't worry" Said Henry, giving the other man a comfort smile "I'll do it for you okay?"

"Okay" Murphy returned the comfort smile to Henry

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom. It had some obscure details, and like the other disc, it looked like it came out of a medieval painting. His hands were shaking while he was taking the disc, and soon, all of his surroundings where turning around him, then they became blurry, and finally all he can see was white. He shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him.

He was in the same place, but now the store was clean, nice, and outside there were rays of light. Probably another one Henry's memories, and he was right. When he saw himself, he appeared to be seventeen, bursting from the entrance door, and right behind him. But this Henry looked different from how he conceived and remembered himself when he was about that age. This Henry was completely off the edge, rude, and most of all, he was more of human person, not the hermit that Henry is.

When Teen Henry walked, old Henry was forced to follow as if he was being dragged by some unnatural force to the other Henry. He then saw how teen Henry was hiding beneath his leather jacket a CD of Janis Joplin

"Hey! What cha' doing man?" Said one of the employees

"I think this is none of your business, and it never will be, okay?" Teen Henry said as he pull out a small pistol, same one as when he was trapped in his room

After that all went white again, and now Henry was in a completely different environment. He was in what looked like a restroom, and he could hear from the distance deep electronic beats. He related those things and he discovered that he was in a discotheque or at a massive party, considering the amount of people opening and closing the door. He then saw himself as a teen entering one of the restrooms cubicles, and to his surprise, the door was open. Henry of course entered through this door, and what Henry saw was like seeing stoner. The other Henry was going to inject heroin with a not that trusty syringe.

"No! Don't do it, please!" Henry said, while he tried to kick the tray where the coke was, but it was pointless, as the only thing that happened was that he could penetrate through the tray and himself as a teen like he was just smoke, and afterwards, teen Henry inject himself, and by the time he did that, Henry look to the place where he injected himself. But that was stupid, Henry knew he didn't do anything like that, it was just a cruel prank from Silent Hill; deep in his heart he knew it. After the entire heroin was injected all was white again.

Now Henry was in a car, and by the way it was going, the car was going really fast. After five minutes the car stopped and Henry, a man and other three women were inside of a motel room. Henry entered to the room and he saw another thing that left him cold. Henry was getting into an orgy, with at least fifteen people, and most of them were in their way to have sex, or some of them were already bumping each other, but what really impressed Henry was that his younger self was in the middle of a woman and a man inhaling cocaine, and having a triple kiss. They soon started to undress between them, but when they were taking their pants all went black and Henry felt his head was suddenly a million times heavier

"Henry? Henry? Please don't die, I love you, I will always love you" Said Murphy, and after that he gave Henry a bitch slap, not knowing Henry was already awaken, but weak "Please, don't die my love" Murphy said, and gave another slap "NO!" Murphy cried out, but with his rare logic, he for the third time slapped Henry again, but now Henry was strong enough to stop Murphy's slap

"Do it one more time, and I swear by tomorrow you will be a woman"

"You're alive!" Said Murphy, dropping Henry's head from his lap, but then he was at top of him "I thought I was going to lose you

"Don't be stupid Murphy! And let me tell you, you slap really hard" Said Henry rubbing his injured cheek, then he saw the disc, and backwards he saw written in read "Hell"

"Oh! Sorry for that!" Murphy said, really anguished, and then he kissed Henry's cheek "Here you go, this will relieve the pain"

"Or this too" Said Henry, then slapping Murphy really hard in the face on the side where he didn't have the scar "This will teach you how to properly slap someone, not just bitch slaps, okay?"

"Oh, well, and this will teach you how to respect me" Said Murphy, while at the same time giving a punch in the face to Henry

"Ouch? That really hurt dildo head"

"It was meant to be like that"

"You don't have any idea of who you're messing up" Henry said, and after that, he punched Murphy again in the face and turned him over, now he was on top. They started fighting really badly, like two douche bags in a party. They were rolling in the deep of the record store, rolling, and rolling around while giving punches and kicks at random places of their bodies "Hey, stop, stop idiot!" said Henry, once again being on top of Murphy, while he was grabbing the other man wrists "We're supposed to support each other, not to fight one another. A tense silence was between the two men "And what you're going to say?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say"

"Okay, I'll say it first, sorry Murphy for punching you"

"Sorry for slapping you and then fighting with you" He gave the other an awkward smile "So, you're going to give me a kiss or are you going to get off me?"

"Oh, sorry Murph, I'm going right off you right now" Said Henry, with a big red blush on his cheeks. When he tried to stand up, Murphy grabbed him by the arm "Do you really want to do that?"

"I, I... Murphy, I don't know, but I- you know like" all of this said in an awkward tone, making Henry's blush more intense, while stuttering a little

"It's okay, I'll understand you have not decided that you love me, but I know you will. I'm sure about that" Murphy said, while he was standing up from the messed up floor

"And if I said I liked you a little?" Said Henry approaching Murphy

"I'll be the happiest man on Earth, and in this other parallel dimension"

"You're really crazy for me, no?"

"If this answers your question, I'm crazy enough to follow you through this stupid quest, and face again the horrors of Silent Hill. Anyway, we have to go to Toluca lake and then to the gas station

"Hey Murphy" Henry interrupted the other "What happened after I took the disc"

"You only passed out in my arms, that's all, but you were mumbling some unintelligible words"

"Hmm, okay... The thing is that I saw some things that I... don't remember I truly do"

"What kind of things?" Murphy said thrilled

"When we were like seventeen was I into things like drugs, or orgies, or did I steal from record stores

"Hmm" Murphy rubbed his chin while he was thinking "I don't remember you in such things. All that I remember from you when you were a teen was that you were always reading a book, or taking photos of anything

"You have to be joking"

"No Henry, I'm not joking about something so serious"

"And who was the Henry in my memories?"

"I think that you're on drugs now..."

"Just... shut up, okay? Just shut up"

They start to walk to the wooden door, which was now wide open. They realized how much they rolled, being several feet away from the door. When they were close enough they heard something that caught their attention.

"Mommy? Are you there? Daddy, please, don't leave me here alone, it's dark and I know you can hear me"

"We're not your parents, but where are you?" Murphy said, preparing his pipe in case it was a monster

"I... I don't know, but please, help me, I'm scared" The little child started sobbing.

"Don't worry, we will be there in a minute" Henry said, while he rushed to the place where he heard the kid. He quickly found the child, that was sitting in a corner trembling like a Chihuahua in one of the dark corners near the wooden door. Near him were a videocassette recorder, and a stereo. He remembered he had some recordings on his backpack. He reached the little boy and he saw there was a gap between them, not very long, but big enough so the child couldn't jump it by himself. "I'll help child, don't worry okay?

The unknown child merely nodded his head, too afraid to even speak. Henry jumped to the other side of the gap and he went with the child, but before helping him pass over the other side he played the videotape first, only to find out that it was a recording of James killing his own wife with his pillow. (What the hell) Thought Henry giving his best poker face he could. After that, while he was quite disturbed by what he viewed he put the tape in the stereo, at this time Murphy was with him. First there was no sound, and Henry thought it was broken, and when he was going to take off the recording, someone started to talk, someone too drunk, by his voice tone

"So, I was telling that bitch "who wants to be alone in this world, you look around and you see his hurt, and that ass only answered me by giving me a punch, even though the only thing I did was open his eyes

"Hush Henry, you're a little drunk to talk

"But Eileen... I don't want to sleep

"You'll sleep. You'll thank me tomorrow morning

The next recording were only unintelligible mumbling by Henry. At that point Henry felt really ashamed for the monster he was becoming. Since the accident in his room he became more and more dependent on the alcohol. Even though it didn't affect his life at all, sometimes he got really drunk just because he wanted to, not caring if it was in the middle of the week, or at work hours when he decided to start. After that he shook his head to set aside the entire "not that great memory" he was having. He then focused on helping the little child to pass to the other side, he thought and thought about different ways to do it, and the only way he figured was by carrying him in his arms and hoping he wouldn't fall at the middle of the jump.

"Hey child, I have to carry you, do you prefer if I carry you in my arms or you want to ride my back?

"In your back! Please carry me in your back like you were my horse!" The child said a little bit too enthusiastic. Henry sighed and emitted a little groan

"Okay" He kneel down and waited for the little one to ride his back.

The child prepared himself to jump at the unknown man in front of him, and after some hesitant moments he finally put his trust in the other person. He jumped into the other's back, and Henry felt this, but surprisingly to him, when he stood up, the child didn't weighed a lot. Henry gave himself a moment, and after a deep sigh he jumped to the other side. He put the child on the floor and waited for Murphy to cross the gap.

"So, why you're in such a dangerous place child?" Asked Murphy confused

"I... I really don't know, my parents left me here alone when we were searching for some food, and after that I only remember the roof was falling and I hid myself in that corner

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store, but I really don't know where my parents are

"Can't even remember the name of the street? "Murphy said, sounding really interested

"I think it's Grahams street"

"Well, we'll help you" Henry gave the child a comforting smile "And now guide us through this store

"Here" The little child said, while he entered the wooden door where Henry had removed the disc.

**If you read until here, thank you once again for reading this story! If you like it, recommend this story to your friends, reviews are always welcome, but please, if you're going to submit any review, be gentle with the words. If you don't like it, tell me how it could be better.**


	5. A manly task Pt One

**So once again, thank you! And thank you lovova for putting my story in your community, you'll see how many fans you'll have after that :D. And for those who review me or simply give this story a chance, THANK YOU! Without your support I will not be doing this far in the story, thank you!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami, not me.  
**

**Warnings: Strong language, violence, OOC, Yaoi (Slash)  
**

_Previously right here on Assumption..._

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it he stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the center of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall down into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?"

''My name is Belphegor''

While Murphy was still squatting, Henry stood up and threw himself to Murphy's unaware body. He started spreading hits all over Murphy's face, and body expelling all his repressed anger. "What are you doing" He said, but was caught at the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly put his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things and I swear I'll help you with anything you'll need."

"Sure cupcake"

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stop them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you.

They went up the ladder, hoping they wouldn't slip, hoping the bastards won't get to them. Murphy saw Henry climbing the last steps and offered his hand. Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him.

"Murphy! Help Me

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough, he was slowly seeping back to the sewers again

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him

"I saw some things that I... don't remember I truly do"

"What kind of things?" Murphy said thrilled

"Was I into things like drugs, or orgies, or did I steal from record stores?"

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store

* * *

Chapter five

A manly task part one

"So, you're telling me your name is Enzo right?" Murphy said

"It's a little similar to mine, ain't that funny Enzo?" Henry said smiling to the child.

"I guess so Mr. Townshend." Enzo said

"Call me Henry, mister is for grannies" Henry laughed and raffled Enzo's hair

"Well, you're almost one, hooker" Murphy joked

"I won't hit you just because there's a child with us, but be sure of your death after we leave him with his parents" Henry said threatening Murphy

"What's a hooker?" Enzo interrupted, not caring for the discussion the two adults were having

"A girl that offers love child, some are very cheap, some ones are very expensive, but in the end... It's the same thing" Murphy said in the most natural way he possibly could

"Oh! Now I know what mommy induce my old sister to work" Enzo realized

The two men, impressed by what the child said, but didn't comment; they only cared to continuing their search through the northeast side of Silent Hill to leave this child with his family. Henry didn't knew if it was just another trick of his mind, maybe he was only losing blood inside his own car, and began to grow delusional as the sweet death was approaching him. But as he slapped himself to wake himself up from his daydreaming he realized it was just plain stupid to believe he was not experiencing everything that's going on here.

They walked for what appeared to be miles, not knowing exactly where they were going, and the fog in this town wasn't helping, at all. It just appeared to be foggier here than in any part of Silent Hill previously visited by both of our heroes.

Apart from the thicker fog, and the common town ashes coming straight onto their heads from the sky, the place still felt different, a lot different, and the houses were a little different here as well. Just to begin with, the pavements here was rougher than in the "civilized" part of town. It was like going to the countryside near a big city, like New Jersey, but inside Arkansas. The houses were more humble, most of them with only one floor, the only ones that had two floors, looked pretty neglected to even be called a house.

"So now you have just seen my great grandfather's house, and his brother's too" Enzo said

"Those houses are from your family?" Murphy opened his eyes as wide as he could

"What was left of them, after the snow storm some years ago, and the recent rains they washed down all of them. But I can assure you those were some good pieces of house." Enzo said very proudly, with a special glow in his eyes

"If you say so" Henry lifted his shoulders "I have no valid argument to deny that to you, but is this STILL Silent Hill kiddo?"

"I think so, but no one cares about visiting this part of town. Their all amazed by what's in the southeast, southwest and northwest Silent Hill. Yeah, I mean, it's okay if they have amusement parks, natural coal caves, theatres and all that stuff, but hey, if you give us a chance we can show you what's in this part.

"Guess so" Henry said.

At this point they were silently walking while avoiding seeing each other, since Henry didn't say anything that could possibly make the talk last any longer. After five minutes, of complete, awkward and utter silence, Murphy hit a lamp post with his entire body, but Enzo and Henry didn't notice this, as they were too abstracted in locating Grahams street to notice there was a fallen gal. Henry felt that something was missing, and when he turned around to see what was missing, he saw a thing rising from the floor, and no signs of Murphy, he thought of the possibility of yelling out Murphy's name, but that could attract more monsters.

He prepared his axe defend himself, Murphy, and Enzo from any possible attack from nearby monsters, but the heavy fog made his vision very impaired, just about every shadow he saw looked like a monster, but one shadow moving slowly towards him worried him the most. Just as he was ready to swing his axe, the shadow grew clearer as it got closer, revealing itself to be Murphy. He saw Henry who looked as if he was ready to swing that axe at him, and the two had an awkward moment of silence until Murphy spoke out.

"Do it, and I'll swear by tomorrow you'll be my hooker, hooker" Murphy groaned loudly

"Oh, it's you" Henry chuckled awkwardly

"No, I'm Janis Joplin" Murphy rolled his eyes "It's obvious it's me!" Murphy concluded

"Silly me" Henry said. If this were a cartoon, he will already have a "sorry" sign in his hand while smiling like a monkey.

"Alright, I know what we can do so we don't lose any of you" Enzo said "Each of you grab one of my hands, like if you were my two daddies"

"See Henry? That's destiny saying it wants us to be together" Murphy said in a bothering tone

"Just... Shut up, alright?" Henry said. In his mind he was already killing Murphy and using his blood as sacrificial water to the gods while he was dancing half naked around Murphy's corpse. Henry shook his head, and then Murphy gave him a strong whack in his head

"Are you deaf or what? We're already at Grahams" Murphy declared

"Ouch, I was lost in my thoughts, stop bothering me" Henry said, rubbing his head "Imagine, if destiny wants us together...you're going to be a very chauvinist guy" Henry said

"Sorry my hooker, when we get home I will put a band- aid there" He scoffed

"Sometimes I swear I feel like I should have a shirt that says "I'm with stupid" and the arrow is pointing towards you" Henry answered to Murphy in the same scoff tone

"At least I'm the stupid one and not the boring one" He answered

"Hey!" Enzo said

"Wait" Henry said

"I got a new complaint, forever in debt to your priceless advice" Murphy finished singing into Nirvana's tune song, the other two guys looked at him strange "What? You said the first words, don't you like Nirvana?"

"Alright, I will not comment any more about it, any comments Enzo?" Henry said

"My other daddy really freaks me out" Enzo replied

"Me too Enzo, me too, but passing to other matters. Where's your house?" Murphy said

"Right at the end of this boulevard, in a straight line form here" Enzo said

"Are you completely sure?" Murphy said

"It's my own house, how will I not know where it is?" Enzo answered

"You told us you don't remember well where it was" Henry remembered Enzo

"Now that we're close to it I can remember better" Enzo explained

"Alright, I won't doubt you, and you Murphy?" Henry asked

"No, not really, I think so, let's go." Murphy replied

They walked as Enzo instructed them, in a straight line, but they weren't counting on such an immense hole separating Enzo's house from where they were. As always, Silent Hill and it's rare logic was making the route more complicated for Henry and Murphy.

"So, is there any other route to your house?" Henry asked

"Lemme think" Enzo grabbed his chin, thinking "I think there's another one, but my parents always try to avoid it. They said that Damien has cursed it.

"And that route is in?" Murphy asked

"A few yards away from here, but I have to warn you, there are a lot of demons in there, I'm afraid I have to wait at the entrance." Enzo explained

"You're coming with us, there" Henry said, giving him his combat knife "If any of those things wants to mess with you, the only thing you have to do is kill it with this" Henry explained

"But killing is a sin!" Enzo replied

"Don't worry, if killing a human, or an animal is contrary to your beliefs, don't worry, but those things don't fall under that category, even if they look alike, understand?" Henry said

"Yes sir!" Enzo said raising his hand as if he was receiving orders from a superior.

"That's my boy" Henry said.

Something about that last phrase bugged Murphy, and for a moment he felt vulnerable and weak, very weak in fact. It was possible that those words reminded him about the time when he was a happy man, with a wife and a son, right before moving to Brahms when that sick paedophile abused, and killed his beautiful child in the worst way possible. Even though, he got what he deserved in the showers, even if Murphy didn't want to kill anybody, sometimes they're required certain sacrifices to make humanity better, he always understood that.

The two and a half men walked, following the little one into the neglected and frozen in time northeast section of Silent Hill, and that's a lot to say. If Silent Hill was known for parts that were stagnant in the fifties epoch, this part of town was much earlier, as if it was still in it's Victorian age, for the exception some of the houses, and people's attire. While all the ways weren't paved, there were only few recognizable cars, and those cars were from the gold times of USA, (or the twenties epoch for those who don't know), apart from that little aspect, most of the houses had a neglected cart in front of them, with no horses obviously. But these carts were quite humble just like the houses, as it was expected from a neglected and forgotten town like Silent Hill.

After they walked around, sometimes bumping into each other, sometimes retracing their footsteps, Enzo told them that they were in the correct street. Despite that both men didn't exactly know where they were going, at that time the only thing they knew was that they were passing Whitney street. That street wasn't that different from most of the others, until they knew what made it a completely different street. In the middle of it was a park, a lot more recent than any part of the town they had so far seen which made it look almost like it was alien in the middle of a Christian mass.

"Wha~t, the~, he~ll?" Henry saying his catchphrase, very slowly, so slowly that it almost hurts.

"And where's your house exactly?" Murphy said, not very sure

"We just have to enter, at the middle then it's left, right, left, then straight until we reach the west exit." Enzo explained

"This is just plain idiotic, y'know, why such a humongous park in such a neglected area?" Murphy wondered

"Remember? This whole place is a paradox, paradox men. Remember that many things don't have logic here" Henry said rising up his shoulders.

"Good point hooker" Murphy responded

"It's that your new word?" Henry gave Murphy an angry glance

"Well... You know, in part yes, it's my catch phrase, you have yours that whole "what the hell?" thing, so, it's fair I have my catch phrase too, no?" Murphy explained

"As you like, but then don't blame me if it results in you getting injured by someone else if he, or she gets offended by that kind of language" Henry warned

"Don't worry; I have this situation under control" Murphy assured

They entered the park, the three of them were expecting the monsters to come out from their dens, and if someone could see from outside, he or she could probably have said that they were over exaggerating, there was no threat around them. But to them this was real life, and for them one mistake could be the end of their lives, so, even if they were over exaggerating, it was better than to perish inside Silent Hill.

"Can you hold my hands daddies?" Enzo pleaded

"Sure Enzo" Both of them said, at the exact same time

"You owe me a chocolate" Henry smiled at Murphy

"I know another way to pay you" Murphy answered

"How?" Henry's eyes glow in happiness

"Well, I'll show you after we leave Enzo in his house" They held Enzo's hands "Hey Enzo, a quick question" Murphy said, while they were walking towards the centre of the park "Would you let me be your father? I mean, like if I adopted you and we are a happy family?" Murphy asked

"And Henry will be my mommy or my other father" The child innocently asked

"I don't know, it's up to him" Murphy said, looking straight to Henry, smiling at him in an old fashioned lover way

"I-I-I don't really think it's time for these guys, we still have a long field to cover, and apart from that... You know that I have a little problem called Eileen, and I have told you, I'm not into guys"

"I thought you were a couple" Enzo said looking at Henry "You make a beautiful couple, and of course, I will love to be adopted by you Murphy! But only if Henry accepts to be part of our family"

"Deal!" Murphy finally said.

Henry was going to say it was unfair that they don't respect his point of view, but he was interrupted by some little random object in front of him, well, it wasn't little at all. It was a huge fence blocking their path to the other side. Murphy tried to climb up the fence, but the moment he touched it, he was expelled several feet away.

"I think the fence is electrified" Henry said approaching to Murphy

"You don't say Henry?" Murphy said with his eyes wide open, looking like those cliché guys in the TV that were burn by an electronic device, he even had the hair electrified just like them

"Now you see how annoying it is to be a blonde stereotypical cheerleader?" Henry said

"Yeah, I have been acting like that, right?" Murphy replied

"Yes" Enzo and Henry said at the same time

"Well, help me out or something, I can't stand up alone" Murphy pleaded

"Cry baby" Enzo said, earning a glance that said "shut up" from Henry

"What? My brother was injured by one of the princes and he was in one piece the next day"

"You'll have to explain the whole seven princes thing later."

Enzo and Henry helped Murphy stand up, afterwards they waited for few minutes for him to fully recover, and after he drank a health drink, they continued walking around it, but they were blocked paths everywhere. So Henry began marking the block with red. It was a miracle that Mammon gave them a map of this area too, it looked like it was designed this way on purpose.

"And what if we try to walk around the fence, you know, like through the outside of the park" Murphy said tired of walking so much

"Remember we've already done that, the entire west part of the park is surrounded by fences" Enzo said

"And there are bottomless pits in places where there are no fences" Henry reminded

"So, we've looked through all the ways, and found only one health drink, which makes our total counts of health drinks up to three, we've also grabbed, two med- kits, a ruby, a diamond, a blue sapphire, a lead bar, and this weird thing that looks like a kaleidoscope."

"So?" Henry asked

"This is pure waste of time, I think" Murphy said, and then pretended to throw away all the stuff he thought was a waste

"Wait Murphy, let's see if it has any connection with the fence" Henry said

"It's an electrified fence Henry, not a magic fence" Murphy said, raising an eyebrow

"Let's just give it a try, who knows, it could actually open it with the items that have no connection with the original puzzle" Henry said

"As every puzzle around this town? Sure, why not" Murphy reluctantly agreed

They walked back to the fence, while Henry was stuffing all this items into the paradox backpack. They were a little far away from the fence, as they had to walk back to obtain all of this throughout all the other places around the park. At their perspective, this whole park looked like a well organized maze, so well planned that no one could possibly be lost here. But as the kid said, it was a park, not a maze. Soon Henry's radio and Murphy's cell phone emitted white noise. They had totally forgotten about them, and they didn't ask anything about local monsters here.

"Remember what I have said to you Enzo, just be brave, alright?" Henry said

"Alright, just kill them mercilessly, right?" Enzo said

"That's right, you got it" Were the last words said by Henry, after that, the monsters approached them.

But first let's describe the environment where our protagonists are. They were coming out from the east side of the park, and to the centre of it, like stated before, but in the southeast part. All that what was surrounding them, apart from the soil, where tall bush walls, with roses in intricate patterns. There were some pink and white marble benches near them and a kiosk, not as big as the one in the centre, but it was still a relatively good size, and had an E in top of where the steps were.

"And if we run to the kiosk and wait for them in there?" Murphy asked anxious

"I would love that, but we don't have enough time for that" Henry answered

"Alright" Murphy said

Finally the monsters arrived in what took forever for the two men, and child, but there really it was merely seconds. There were five Distant Mommies, another three Distant Mommies Type two, four Slaves and many of the unknown dogs which to Henry looked like Sniffer Dogs.

"Tell me you have enough ammo to kill them" Henry asked anxiously

"Maybe, I'm not like Tomb Raider, I don't have infinite ammo you know..." Murphy answered

"Whatever, let's fight" He said while grabbing his ol' trust worthy rusted axe. "Enzo, run to the kiosk, and shut the door please" Henry asked.

The two and a half men divided, to it a whole lot easier to kill them all. Henry had one of the worse parts though, as the Distant Mommies approached him, and it really was a burden, considering he didn't have any type of gun to shoot at them with.

(Wait, Murphy told me something that I didn't pay much attention to) Henry thought as he was remembering fragments of a past conversation before they found Enzo.

"_So, I was in the middle of those bitches gurl, and I swear to you that I felt like I was going to die bitch! But then, I went out of the circle, and between them they started to kill each other._

"Yeah, now I remember WHY I didn't pay much attention to Murphy's nonsense, I'll kiss you for this one" He said, half joking to himself.

Henry started to run around in circles, making the Distant Mommies follow him, attacking him from different points. After some minutes doing this technique it finally produced some positive results. Most of the lookalike harpies were now very damaged, and one was even torn apart by her companions, and its shreds were all over the ground, and on the grass at the side of the soil trail. He now only needed a few blows to kill those things. He prepared a strong attack, and he then in his charged run, killed one of the Distant Mommies by piercing it's skull with his axe. Its brains were leaking from the hole Henry created when the thing fell to the ground.

"Ugh, gross" Henry commented.

Then he focused on another Distant Mommy which had one of it's wing broken, so it was not going to be a huge dare, even if he wanted it like that (and what's life without huge challenges no?). He ran and began to strike the thing with light attacks. If murder could have been a tattoo, it would be all over Henry's eyes, with flames covering the words.

"What if I'm really killing real people, and I'm just a psycho that got out of a mental hospital?" Henry asked himself, he was asking a lot of philosophical questions, but was interrupted by a distant scream. Damn, he was really far from his original point.

He felt a little tired, but it the wasn't time to give up, not when there were left with only one real enemy to defeat, and the life of a small kid was in his hands. He knew it wasn't time to rest and relax seeing how the other men were doing it, so he went to the other Distant Mommy severely injured and started to stomp on its head like if there was no tomorrow.

Now, the other enemy was another story, the fifth Distant Mommy was still alright, as she was cleverer than the others, and Henry started to embrace a fight with her, but let's leave you with the thrill and count the other's fight stories.

Murphy had another bad part; he had to deal with the four slaves and the two Distant Mommies. If he remembered well, he only needed to wait for the Distant Mommies to tear apart each other and he will walk in the middle of the Slaves so they can die with their own acids. He ran where the Slaves where, trying to make the male part spit out the gross liquid from their insides and hope that the female part does not wake up, he wasn't really into female screams.

As he planned, the four slaves spit out their insides into each other in a pathetic attempt to kill him. They started to melt like the witch of Oz, obviously, only in the parts where the liquid touched, and as soon as this happened, the Slaves yelled the shit out of them, and the three Distant Mommies Type Two, really annoyed by this, started attacking the Slaves, right in front of Murphy's eyes.

"Those hookers really know how to kill each other, huh?" He said to himself

After that he realized this was the best opportunity he will ever have to riddle them with bullets with his now precious Uzi. He took it out and started a killing spree, while the same was happening between the Slaves and the Distant Mommies Type Two. Dismembered members, blood and innards were everywhere, even Murphy was covered with the blood of those things, and he enjoyed that, he was going nuts, and in not a very good way with the smell of homicide, death and blood. He realized that, but being in the heat of the moment, he didn't give a damn about it, even though he knew he will regret afterwards all of this stuff he was doing. He finished three complete rounds in the monsters, following that the Slaves were dead and the Mommies (the surviving ones) were on the floor stunned. Murphy simply bumped them furiously, and like Henry, if murder was a tattoo it will be in his eyes, surrounded by big, orange flames.

And now we go back to Henry, but don't be anxious, after that we will all know what happened to Enzo. Henry was struggling with the living Mommy, this one had something different, apart from the notable way to fight and that she was cleverer than the others, something was rare in her outfit, where her heart was there was some strange glow. Even though, Henry didn't had the time to look into this. The harpy was cutting all the ways for him to finish her, and the only thing left to retreat towards the kiosk and wait there for Murphy to finish the Mommy with his baby.

"Did I just think an Uzi was a? Never mind, I'm going nuts here" He comforted himself, with the Mommy yelling at him, trying to attack him. "That's right bitch, yell at me, it's the only thing you're good at." Henry muttered darkly

He finally leaped to the other side of the kiosk, while Enzo was shaking and crying inside the kiosk surrounded by all the dogs in there. Or well, most of them, there were still two dogs at the door trying to break in. And they were almost successful in doing it, but some Uzi shots distract everyone and everything around, after that the pain filled groans of the dog was heard and Murphy entered into the kiosk.

"So, we are surrounded by?" Murphy asked

"A furious Distant Mommy, but this is different, it has something strange inside her that makes her more powerful." Henry said

"Some shots I think will pacify it." Murphy said with a big child smile on his face, while going out

"Murphy, wait!" Henry said, going out of the kiosk

While Murphy is with the only monster left out, let's see what happened with final, but not least, Enzo. He ran as fast as his little legs will allow him to do so, and he was afraid, but he knew he couldn't back down on killing the monsters. What Henry and Murphy didn't know was that he was a Gillespie distant relative, so he had some witch-like abilities he really didn't want anyone to know. He didn't care to close the kiosk while the dogs approached him, rabid to tear apart his soft flesh and then eat him. It only took a moment for Enzo to focus on their prey and explode them from their insides. He was crying, but he couldn't stop it, he had to finish all of them before they attack him. Eventually, he closed the door with his mind, and exactly five minutes after, Henry came in.

Murphy finished killing the harpy "It's clear, come out!" Murphy assured.

Henry and Enzo went outside the kiosk, while Enzo was still crying and shaking a little. Henry and Murphy were showered in blood, and now they felt a little guilt about how they killed the creatures. From the outside it looked like the bad guys were them, and not the monsters. But it wasn't their fault that those things always wanted to get in their way.

"Enzo, please, don't be sad, we're alive, you have to be happy for that" Henry assured

"And we are a bloody mess, literally" Murphy scoffed

"I'm not crying for that" Enzo stopped crying a little after Murphy's joke "I'll show you" He said. After that, with his mind he started removing the blood off of Murphy and Henry, well, just the blood staining their clothes, not the blood inside them.

"That was amazing! Why you didn't tell us you have supernatural powers?" Murphy

"I'm a Gillespie distant relative" Enzo revealed

"So? We don't know them" Henry saids

"You really don't know them?" Enzo asked

"Wait a minute. I think I remember something" Murphy stretched his eyes "The Gillespie house! Of course! Poor Alessa, she died so tragically." Murphy shook his head

"Remember that Heather is that Alessa you're talking about." Henry reminded

"But she's..." Murphy said

"Cheryl Heather Mason, and her other name was Alessa Gillespie" Henry explained

"So, your friend killed Claudia?" Enzo asked

"She told us that hooker killed herself while eating a fetus God" Murphy simply said

"She didn't lie at all" Enzo laughed in a shy way "Well, I hope you're not angry at me, and don't try to kill me like everyone around"

"Why on Earth I" Henry was saying

"We" Murphy interrupted

"Well, would we" Henry rolled his eyes" Try to kill such a nice boy like you? On the contrary, I think it's cool you have super powers like spider man" Henry smiled at Enzo and then turned to face Murphy "So Murphy, will you do me the favour, and search inside this monster and reach the golden thing inside it?"

"Henry, you have sunk into others throats more deeply than that, do it yourself" Murphy said irritated

"Whatever" He put his hand inside the harpy and after some disgusting moments he touched what appeared to be a rock, he took it as fast as he could from the Distant Mommy. It was a yellow zircon "So, how will this help us" He said, removing the sticky gunk surrounding his hand

"All at it's time Henry, all at it's time, and Enzo, don't even think about exploding my insides, you know that won't work on me." Said a strange guy covered in a monk white and red hood "Just remember who you are, and why are you really here. If not, the gates of hell will open

"And who are you" Murphy said, raising his eyebrow with the last thing the man said.

"I think you already know that answer Murphy, by the way, I think it's better you think in that adoption, it will be easy. Henry, don't be worried about this, alright? Remember you're here to close indefinitely your own hell, and assure all of yourself a better future. Good evening guys, see you around" The man said, disappearing in a white cloud

"That was some rare sh-"Murphy started to say, but he remembered there was a child present "I mean, that was some rare event. What a guy, no?" Murphy said

"Yes... What a guy" Henry said "So, what did he said?" He told to the men and the child at his side while walking to the electrified fence

"Some sort of unintelligible mumblings about remembering who you are and defeating hell"

"No clues in his speech?

"Not at all" Enzo shook his head

"I guess we will have to look at the fence if there's any hint on how we can open it"

They were now at the central kiosk, and sometime rare captured Henry's attention. There was a laser beam that wasn't there the first time they were going throughout the park to locate the different things.

"I think I found the solution to the fence problem" He said pointed at the laser beam

"Hope that thing won't blow away at us if we touch it. Are you sure it's not just a optical illusion made by this place?" Murphy said, worried again

"Don't be such a sissy Murphy, let's just go to it to see if it's just a random thing here, or if it's actual a puzzle"

"He has a good reason" Enzo agreed with Henry

For Murphy's despair, they went to the laser beam, where they can see if this object could really help them to open the fence or something like that. When they reached the huge kiosk at the centre of the park they saw the beam.

"Looks bigger from the distance" Murphy said, while seeing the laser "And what is this thing supposed to do? Is it even plugged?"

"Yes, it's plugged, can't you see the unexplainable and illogical connection in the kiosk, even though kiosks aren't supposed to have any type of electrical connection. What's wrong with you people here? Can't you just be normal or what?" Henry said the last part to Enzo

"I- I- I really don't know how to answer that" Enzo admitted

"You don't have to do that, I'm going nuts here, don't worry about my nonsense"

"Well, I think it's time for us to search for clues in this thing" Murphy said

They went around the laser looking for anything that could look like a possible clue, but there was no clue to be found, not even a memo that could bring them a subtle clue about what they had to do in there.

"This is plain stupid, let's go to the fence and see if there's something else in there" Murphy said, almost walking to the fence

"Wait Murphy! I think Enzo and I found something" Henry called out

"What did you found?" Murphy asked

"It was at the back part of the laser, a note" Henry explained

"And..." Murphy said

"That's it?" Henry said, not sure how to continue the sentence

"Now the stupid hooker is you! What does the note say?" Murphy asked

"Oh, that... Let me see…Here it says "Where the PRIMARY blends, only this will project the Kindness and Wisdom needed"

"That's stupid too... I suggest we go to the fence again" Murphy said

"I think I might have an idea, and if we just revise it, I think something in the highlighted words will ring to me" Henry said

"Sure" Murphy allowed

Henry, as he told, revised the laser, and pointing with his hand flash-light, he saw three empty slots for what looked to be for three stones. Inside his mind he was already yelling in ecstasy, but as the shy man he was, even though he was rapidly overcoming this puzzle.

"Yes, I was right! There are three slots in there for what I think are for stones" Henry said

"Wait, you have the precious stones in your backpack, right? Murphy asked

"Good idea Murphy! I think you deserve this" Henry said, then hugging Murphy

"Am I only receiving a hug Henry? Not even a kiss in the cheek?" Murphy asked

Henry grabbed the arch of his nose "I told you Murphy, I'm not" Murphy approached Henry, he was trembling for the sudden approaching to him "S-Sure if I'm gay or not."

"That's better" Murphy said, giving Henry a kiss in one of his cheeks, causing the man to blush in a cute way.

Henry didn't waste anymore time and took out the three precious stones they found. He took the ruby, diamond, blue sapphire and yellow zircon. There were four stones for only three slots.

"Hey, can anyone of you repeat the riddle, but when I say stop you stop?" Henry asked

"Sure" Enzo said "Here goes "where the PRIMARY blends, "Stop" He made a pause" Hmm, "Henry grabbed his chin "So, what are the primary colours?"

"Yellow, blue and red" Murphy cited without hesitation

"O-okay that freaked me out a little, but thank you" Henry said awkwardly

"What? I learned it during art class, for knowing how to design, and color dresses" Murphy explained

"And you are like Rembrandt right now?

"More like Gianni Versace... There weren't enough quotas for art class "Murphy said really embarrassed"But well, I can dress you up; you will be my perfect hooker if I launched my designer clothing line"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm dating a blonde cheerleader" Henry rolled his eyes "Anyway, Enzo, can you light me up while I put these gems inside the laser?"

"Sure"

Enzo lit up the insides of the laser beam, and Henry started to place the gems in the right slots, as if it was too easy, the shape of the rock indicated perfectly where it has to been put. After he placed the last gem, a little tray rose up from the top of the laser, revealing a small holder that looked like the vase holders in the minivans. Henry and the other looked at that tray feeling thrilled. Henry put the diamond in there, but nothing happened, then he discovered another note at the bottom of the lookalike vase tray.

"Before entering the realm of the Truth, first you have to make sure you have GOLDEN words, or you might just have to convert them." Henry read out loud. He took out the lead bar just because while looking for more stuff they could use like the shards, he accidentally dropped the lead bar instead. Into a little puddle, revealing it was a gold coloured bar "Interesting and I thought we will have to do the Midas' puzzle from Tomb Raider" Henry joked

"Don't be silly, Lara Croft is fictional, or do you know another person that can run more than her and still in one piece?"

"Not really, well, I guess I'll have to place this thing like this" Henry said, placing the bar in the right place, making the tray lower itself, and soon a metallic sound was heard "Let's go! I think the fence is open"

They rushed to the fence, Henry carrying in his back like a baby koala Enzo. Murphy was the first one to reach the fence, but as soon as he tried to open it, he was repelled back with a jolt of electricity. He was again electrocuted by the fence again, Henry only sighed, seeing as how he didn't have anything to fight against Murphy's obtuseness.

"Definitely with a blonde cheerleader, and my child. It looks like you enjoy to be electrocuted"

"It's not that, I wasn't aware of it"

"Yeah sure, can you lift him up Enzo?"

"Of course, daddy!" Enzo said, in a joyful tone. He was very happy that Henry had recognized him as his "child".

Henry looked for the source of what made the noise, and saw that there was some kind of weird camera standing at the middle of the path. It had a hole where it can be stuffed inside something, and behind it there was another thing that looked like some kind of odd projector, and there was a note nearby too.

"Can I read this one?" Enzo offered

"I. Don't. See why not" Henry said in an awkward tone

"Before completing the pass to the Truth realm, the Mercy finds that we all need a PROJECTION of the VISION, to make sure the dark walls can be broken and the roads by him can be once again restored"

"So, I think this thingummy goes in here" Henry said placing the diamond in the projector "And this other one in here "He said, as he placed the kaleidoscope in the camera.

"Thingummy, really? I didn't think you were that tacky" Murphy scoffed

"Let me be no?"

Several minutes passed and nothing was happening, and the three people were starting to feel a little desperate about this.

"So, can you use your special powers to make that thing work?" Henry suggested to Enzo

"I can't, I can only explode things, make astral projections of myself, and that's it, I haven't developed my powers well" Enzo explained

"What a waste" Murphy roughly said "Going back to the kiosk to see if anything went wrong "He walked, and by accident he pressed a button near the projector in his slow walk, after that the laser emitted a ray of light that blinded them for short a time.

With their eyes blinded by the white glow of the laser beam, they heard how the fence right after them fell down. Pathetically they tried to locate the other two, but they were so blinded that the only thing they could think of was to down while the blind passed. After some more lame minutes, they slowly recovered their visions. Henry was over Murphy. Henry quickly separated from him, with a wild blush in his cheeks.

"Now I know why I felt someone else's weight. You're a bit muscular, nice" Murphy said, ruffling Henry's hair after they stood up."

"Umm, yeah, you're muscular two, err, I mean, you're fine, and, umm, yeah, like, you know

"Hush, you don't have to say anything, I understand you perfectly" Murphy said, putting a finger on Henry's mouth

They walked around to find Enzo, nearing a bottomless pit. Luckily he was a little far away, so both of the men emitted a relax sigh after the first impression they saw of Enzo almost falling.

"Hey Enzo! Come on, we still have to go through Garland street to get to your house

"Oh, sure, let's go, I'll guide you." Enzo said.

They started walking in a rapid way to Enzo's house. Garland street was different from the other streets they have seen throughout Silent Hill both of our protagonists, while the other streets were only neglected and surrounded by thick fog and ashes falling from the sky, this street was neglected, surrounded by thick fog, with ashes falling from the sky, and it was dark, very dark in fact, with some red glows coming from unexpected parts of the street, but neither of them wanted to know what those glows were. If it wasn't for Henry's flashlight, and the glows they will be in complete dark

"I didn't ask you, but what's your last name?"

"It's Smith, we're not related to that stupid man Vincent, don't worry, but my last name is Smith" Enzo said. Apparently he liked to be precise in details

Even though they didn't want to leave Enzo at his home, they knew it was the right thing to do. Something deep inside Henry told him that this child had to be adopted by him, either he wanted to do that or not, he could tell it was intuition, instincts or something, but something very deep inside him was sure about this.

"And I know this will sound stupid, but, do you have the description of the dog?"

"Oh, right! I haven't check that, how silly I am. Let's see "Murphy took out his cell phone from his pocket "Here goes, its name is Timid Dog, here it says its attacks are jumping over their prey and start tearing their flesh, well, in summary, all of its attacks are bite everything they can, it has a medium endurance, making it very easy to kill them with a headshot or breaking their backbone. Here says it's your fear in general to domestic animals, have you been beaten by anyone before hooker?"

"Only by dogs, I don't like them" Henry shook his entire body "Cats are fine, even though I had this haunting back then" He closed his eyes trying not to remember the cat in his fridge that still haunted him whenever he get to the fridge

"I'm starting to already think that whole things happening now in town is related to your psyche" Murphy at last realized

"Let's keep going alright?" Henry said

" Why is this street so dark?" Murphy asked to Enzo, after a couple of steps

"It's not always dark, it's really weird, it almost look likes we're in the Other World, but I haven't heard the signal." Enzo said

"Do you mean a siren?" Henry asked thrilled

"That's the signal, how do you-"

"I heard it when Damien killed Belphegor" Henry raised his shoulders, interrupting Enzo

"Try not to pronounce his name"

"Why?" Murphy asked this time"

"Every time we pronounce his name some bad things happens. But he killed one of his princes? And he didn't notice you?"Enzo said, with his eyes wide open "Strange, he always notice everyone in the same room"

"Who knows, maybe it was my luck day"

"Here it is guys" Enzo said. None one of the guys notice that they were already at Enzo's porch. "Thank you for guiding me here. But come in, I'll give you a reward for this"

"No, I don't think it's fair"

"Come on Henry' it's just a small gratification for your heroic acts and for giving me this" He said returning the combat knife to Henry

"Keep it, it's yours now"

"Thank you"

They entered his house. Compared to the other houses in Silent Hill, this was actually nice. It wasn't neglected, in fact, it was the cleanest house they have ever seen in all the entire trip, and it wasn't an exaggeration. The place was a little humble, but it was just a regular two floor house, with green and white wall paint all over it, and several family photos and drawings all around the receiver of the house.

Enzo went back again where the two grownups were, and gave Henry a green grail, with a six in the front part. Soon after Henry stuffed inside the grail in his backpack, static noise was heard and the siren announcing the other world soon followed. All the walls started to flake and the little flakes went up to the ceiling, at the same time the paintings and drawings now all had mischievous smiles and looks, some were even, bleeding?

A shape with a hood entered the house, and after that it locked itself with some gruesome tentacles blocking it. The shape was hysterically laughing, Henry started to tried damage the figure, but it was only a projection of a shadow yet it could still damage Henry, flinging him several feet away when the silhouette pushed him.

"Don't even try to damage me fool, I'm only here to give advice. You, and your hours are counted, as well as those stupid brats behind you too. If I were you, I would submit to me immediately and wait for my trial.

"We already have a mission hooker, thank you" Murphy said pointing with his Uzi

"Forget about Mammon, he will only trick you, and don't point that at me if you don't want to be Swiss cheese"

"We rather be tricked by that hooker, than by you, fourth class hooker" Murphy replied again

"As you wish, but I warn you, you'll pass through even more difficult situations than what you have experienced, fools" He laughed again and snapped his fingers, disappearing in thick black fog, after that some type of hands were coming from all the walls. They grabbed Murphy and Henry, but not Enzo

"Run Enzo, we'll find you later, alright?"

"I'm trying to free you from those things, but they appear to be stronger than my powers"

"'Cause they don't work on me, stupid" A dark voice said

"I have an idea, and while I'm at it. If you make astral projections of us for a certain amount of time so we are sure you're still alive?" Henry said, not caring about the spooky voice

"Sure, but what can I take?" The child said, cutting one of the hands with the knife

"Take Murphy's shoe or something, but get out of here!" Henry said in a protective way quite distressed

After that Enzo used the combat knife cut a piece of Murphy's green shirt, and ran as fast as he could, avoiding all the hands that tried to trap him. Henry hoping that his child was going to be okay outside in the Damien's universe, where he can make whatever he pleased and at the time he wanted.

The hands were choking them, but in the precise moment Enzo went out the house, the hands suddenly let them go. They checked themselves to see if they were okay, Henry even revised his backpack, being sure every item was still there, intact, and ready to use in case of a puzzle. Suddenly, our guys where feeling dizzy, and as all was beginning to be blurry, the house was returning to it's original state which was the last Henry had seen before he blacked out.

**So, if you read until here, please be kind and leave a review, that's my main motivation, and recommend if you like it! But if you don't want to I still respect your decision, thanks for reading this chapter, until the next part!**


	6. A manly task Pt Two

**Thank you again for allthe views! You make me as happy as I could! So here I brought the six chapter of this story, hope you like lovely Henry and Murphy together, as today is one of the fluffy episodes of this written serie, without any more words, let's proceed to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Silent Hill or their characters, their property of Konami.**

**Warning: Strong language, OOC, Yaoi**

_Previously right here on Assumption..._

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was reaching his car door he stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the center depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and took the circle causing him to fall down into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?"

''My name is Belphegor''

While Murphy was still squatting, Henry stood up and threw himself to Murphy's unaware body. He started spreading hits all over Murphy's face, and body expelling all his repressed anger. "What are you doing" He said, but was caught at the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly put his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things and I swear I'll help you with anything you'll need."

"Sure cupcake"

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stopped them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you.

They went up the ladder, hoping they wouldn't slip, hoping the bastards won't get to them. Murphy saw Henry climbing the last steps and offered his hand. Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him.

"Murphy! Help Me

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was held on to him but it was not enough.

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him

"I saw some things that I... don't remember I truly do" Henry poorly explained

"What kind of things?" Murphy said thrilled

"Was I into things like drugs, or orgies, or did I steal from record stores?" Henry asked

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?" Henry asked

"And get out of this store" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store" Enzo assured

"So, you're telling me your name is Enzo right?" Murphy said

"I guess so Mr. Townshend." Enzo said

The hands were choking them. Suddenly, our guys felt dizzy, and as all was beginning to become blurry, the house was now returning to its original state which was the last Henry had seen before he blacked out

Chapter six

A manly task part two

The next thing Henry knew was that he was on the floor again, but to his despair, the house was still in the other world, and saw no chance to escape, being tied to a chain around his neck, and one on his wrists. First he searched for Murphy, but found no clues as to where on Earth his friend was.

Then he saw a strange lump in the ground, when he looked at t closer he saw it was Murphy, he was burnt and he had a terror filled expression on his face. Henry tried to yell to him, but when he touched his mouth with his free hand, he realized his lips were sewn together, a film began to play, and just as the other one, it was an old grainy filming, as always it was about him as a child. A young boy was running from something with some old fashioned clothes between his hands and some cops were chasing him.

"_Stop Damien or we'll call your father!" One of the cops said_

"_I don't care, and it's Damian dumbass" He laughed, after that the movie displayed began to burn, and a ghostly Henry crawled out of the screen, looking at Henry in an strange way "Now you're remembering right? We are not that different" He said, while holding Henry, after that he began to enter Henry's body._

"AH" Henry woke up, shivering and sweating, while he yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him "Murphy, Murphy where are you?" He said looking for his mate

"Right behind you" Murphy rubbed his head "What happened? Last thing I remember is being held by some strange hands and after that I lose all touch with reality" Murphy explained

All of Henry response was jumping at Murphy; then he hugged him and both were lying on the floor. He thought about telling him the dream that he had, but figured that it was an idiotic dream, and after all, he had another one before, so it didn't matter at all to tell him about it.

Henry was a little bit hesitant about this, but he couldn't resist it any more, the animal instinct was more than what his rational part was thinking. Not being himself at all, Henry gave Murphy the sweetest kiss he had ever given to someone, including his wife.

"What was that for?" Murphy said grasping for air, still unbelieving of what had just happened.

"Just shut up and enjoy every part of this kiss, it will be the last kiss I'll give you" Henry muttered

"Alright" Murphy said, a little sad

Murphy wanted to continue the sweet and well received kiss; the only problem was that Henry didn't want to. He separated from Murphy's strongly blushed face, trying not to see Murphy at all, the same way a girlfriend does after they shared their first kiss. The shame filled his every atom, and anything that came out of his mouth was unintelligible mumblings.

"Care to explain this" Murphy said shocked

"You'll think it's for a stupid reason" Henry said, lowering his head

Murphy was hardly laughing about this "Stupid in a hooker town like Silent Hill that has no logic" Murphy looked at Henry like if he was stating the obvious "No way could I possibly think of something more stupid than that." Murphy gave the other man a comfort smile

"I had this dream, I couldn't find you, and my lips were sewn together, and then a weird projection started, and a young me was stealing from a store, but it was like a video from the seventies. Then the video itself began to burn, and this guy came out of the screen and entered my body. His name was Damien"

"Any other thing you want to say, you lovely hooker?" Murphy asked

"He said that my memories were returning to me, I don't know exactly what he was referring too" Henry said

"Remember your true self as well, and we will brought back paradise" Murphy tranlated

"What?" Henry asked

"Something like that, that hooker Claudia said to Heather, does it make sense to you?" Murphy asked

"Good theory, but I don't think I've been reborn like her" Henry lifted his shoulders "Anyway, let's keep moving, we still have a long road downwards toward Toluca Lake, and let me see" Henry looked down at the now fully restored map of the Other World "Toluca Lake is still a few kilometres away"

"How far is the distance from here hooker?" Murphy asked

"See it for yourself" Henry invited

Murphy did as he was told and roared out loud, he always shouted when something impressed him a lot. Henry started to laugh at him, but it wasn't his fault, Murphy gave powerful reasons to make him a victim for bullying, like Henry always was for him.

"So, we have a long road to go to, is that right, hooker?" Murphy asked

"You're right, let's go" Henry said

And without any more words, they started their search for Toluca Lake. But when they tried to open the door, the door would not let them pass, even with their greatest efforts; it felt like it was jammed.

"It won't budge Henry" Murphy said

"Think we have to find another way throughout this house" Henry agreed

"Yeah" Murphy responded

The two men split up from the front door to find an exit from the boring, yet well cared for gray house, filled with old furniture, like it was being stagnant on the thirties epoch, with portraits, and drawings of people that Henry felt a little connection to, but can't figure out why. Apart from that, Henry felt a feeling of danger in each of the rooms they visited, like if they had just entered a Resident Evil movie.

Both of them still separated continued to look for clues, or a possible way out of the house. Henry researched the first floor, and Murphy the second one. First let's talk about Henry.

A little after Murphy went to the second floor, Henry stumbled against an odd statue of the Venus of Milo, but with it's torso wearing a hot pink jacket. The statue falling when Henry bumped into it revealed a secret basement where Henry, and the living room were. He took out his rusty axe and started to make the hole bigger, revealing a staircase that leads to God only knows where.

Even though Henry wanted to yell for Murphy for him to come back to check out his discovery since he was a little afraid of a possible type of unknown, big and slobbery house boss waiting for them at the end of the staircase, and he didn't want to defeat the thing –If it was true- without his man. Now, while Henry waits there, let's go back to Murphy, and his research throughout the second floor.

After Henry and himself split up ways in order to research more ground of the semi-large house, the first places Murphy was going to search, as his animal instinct told him, were going to be the studio, the kid's room and the bathroom. It was common sense for Silent Hill and the psyche of whoever was there that these places mean something odd, special, disgusting or depressive, ALWAYS.

The first room he entered was the bathroom. It was full of moth baths, unluckily for him since he didn't have any type of bug spray to easily defeat those things, if he did they would have fallen in less than a moment, but hell no! He will not give up on this fight against a group of more than twenty of them. He closed the door and with his gold pipe started to bash anything that crossed his way, Even if God chose that time to cross Murphy's path, he would have been caught on the cross fire. After defeating most of the moth bats one of them pierced his head and start to drain him, Murphy yelled a manly roar, and with the pipe he stunned the thing, bashing his own skull at the same time.

What Murphy was not counting at all was that all the other moth baths started waking up, and once again the room was filled with those damn monsters, trying their bests to dry him up. In that mere moment he understood the only possible way to defeat them once and for all was to stun, and stomp on them, one by one.

So, to give a small summary of what happened, that happened, he only stunned and stomp his way out of that room. After he stomped on the last moth bath his cell phone rang. He read through it and it read:

Moth bath:

What it is: A combination of a mosquito, a bat and a hummingbird.

Attacks: It attacks directly by latching onto the head then draining the victim's blood.

Ways to defeat: A quick hit in the centre of its body, after that stomp on them.

Meaning: The expression of Henry's fears after the events in his room and the idea his past never leaves him.

"So that hooker still hasn't forgotten his muddy past in his apartment" He said rubbing his chin "I know it could be impossible to forget everything that happened, being surrounded all the time by other world entities, not an easy job to think about" He said, giving a laugh while searching the room for supplies.

Murphy wasn't very concentrated looking for goods, the only thing on his mind at that moment was the time he entered Silent Hill's nightmarish other version his first, when he accidentally entered an apartment the same one as the one Henry had. It was very clever on Henry's part leaving himself a med kit and a pistol.

After he left the room full of moth bats he entered the room next to it. The room didn't have any type of super natural monster; instead it had one of the creepiest things Murphy had ever seen. It appeared to be a big chunk of a cow, but when Murphy walked some steps towards it take a better look he suddenly jump back some steps just from the impression it gave. The thing that impressed him the most was a man severed, in his face held the expression of a man that has suffered all types of tortures in just under an hour, but that man had something on his hand, a key.

Murphy didn't had any other option than taking the key from out of the hand from the dead man, but the expensive looking trap could fall over him, and sever his arm (he had to put inside all his arm inside a crystal like calotte to retrieve the key).

"If a dog is controlling all of this situations, let me tell you this ain't funny, just in case you wanted to know that" Murphy muttered, looking to an invisible point in front of him while he got his arm inside the hole of the calotte.

He closed his eyes expecting the worst when he reached the key, but to his luck nothing happened that moment that could make him scream the manly way he always screams when something stresses him, like a water slide or a void that threatened to sucked inside him it if he didn't run quickly enough away from it.

After he reclaimed the key from inside the corpse inside the calotte he went outside, only to find three Timid Dogs. Murphy didn't know who of them will be the first to strike, since they were surrounding him on the only three points that could assure him a way out. So the only way to get out of this sticky situation was by fighting them. He took out his golden pipe and started bashing everyone around as they approached him, but he followed the dog on his right, repeatedly bashing his skull to the point he was stunned on the ground. Murphy didn't waste a second, and stomp it's head repeatedly trying his best so the animal would not wake up. After crashing his head and a blood pond seeped out of the Timid Dog he remembered two other dogs were waiting for him to battle.

At this moment unawareness both dogs took advantage of Murphy's goofiness and attacked him from both sides, making him fall to the ground. One of the dogs jump right on him trying to bite his neck to kill him, but Murphy kicked him several feet away. After that he went up like Alex once recommended him, and took out his Uzi. He first aimed at the other dog that wanted to jump over him. With two bullets it was dead, and even though Murphy wanted to waste more bullets on him, he knew he had to save more bullets if he wanted to survive in a place like this.

When he was sure the dog was dead he went for the other one still alive. Both of them approached each other, and when the dog was about to jump on Murphy he shot the thing in the jaw bone, killing it instantly.

"I win, I win, I win" Murphy cheered while moonwalking between the dogs" Ha! And I thought you were going to give me more fight! I think my granny fights better than any of you" He gloated, but he didn't want to waste any more of Henry's time. He looked in several more rooms to make sure he wasn't missing any item at all. He found a med kit, a pocket flash light and an efficient radio, more appropriate for him than his stupid cell phone. At that moment Murphy had the sudden impulse to leave his cell phone, but maybe this wasn't really a night mare and any item he left behind when they were in the real dimension he will be returned to him.

Murphy went downstairs to search for any signs of Henry in the floor underneath him. Some stupid hunch told him his man was in terrible danger. He went downstairs as fast as he could, only to find his man safe and untouched near a hole in the living room.

"Oh, you're here, see what I've found while you were away doing nothing in the second floor" Henry smiled to Murphy showing him the big hole the marble statue created

"Hooker, bitch please" Murphy looked at Henry, showing him the key" If this ain't nothing, then I don't know what is hooker" Murphy said, while waving his hand like a ghetto girl

"Anyway, let's go, maybe we could use that key on another part of town" Henry told the other man. Both of them entered the secret basement, and flash up their lights "You have a flash light? How come I haven't notice it yet?"

"I just found it, I didn't have one before. Don't be a stupid hooker" Murphy scolded

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed, there wasn't any way to argue with Murphy without gaining his catch phrase as he told Henry it was. Both of the radios sounded off, when they were inside the deepest part of the basement, both of them prepared their weapons just in case there was a monster or a boss to fight in this place.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just me" Enzo said at the other side of the transmission

"Are you okay darling?" Murphy said to Enzo with his brand new radio

"Think so, but I really don't know where I am. When I'm in a safe place I promise I will project myself to be with you, alright?" Enzo promised

"Okay" Both of them said at almost the same time

"Just be sure to hide well, remember that we want to be a happy family" Murphy said aware that when someone performs an astral projection his soul leaves the body. After that the transmission ended with white noise.

The pair was pointing at different spots inside the basement full of old dresses, more drawings and pictures of the house's family. One of the thing that surprised them the most was that the basement was flooded, but well, they couldn't find an answer for that except due to the fact that everything in Silent Hill was neglected and in a very depressive state.

They walked through a narrow passage that barely a person as slim as Henry could fit squeeze through. Both decided to be back against back, to become more effective way if any class of monster wanted to bring them down.

Some minutes later Henry (the one in the front) reached what appeared to be a door. At the other side of the door some ray lights were coming out, and not necessarily their own. Henry opened the door, just to revealed they were still in Silent Hill

"Shit! and I thought I saw some ray of lights" Henry exclaimed

"Did you see them too? That means I'm not crazy" Murphy said looking at Henry in a creepy way.

"N-N-No Murphy, you're not c-crazy enough, I mean, crazy, you're not crazy" Henry stammered

"I'll take that as a no. Anyway, you know what they say about crazy people" Murphy said, with his eyes wide open

"That they are undiscovered geniuses?" Henry said, not very sure

"No, that if we make a commitment we aren't satisfied until we finish it" Murphy revealed

Henry only emitted a weak "ah" and then he looked for the street they were. It said Industrial Drive and they were going out of some class of tavern. When they realize this, both of them looked at each other confused, but they were thinking the same: Silent Hill and its twisted ways, and stupid logic.

When they tried to get out of the establishment the door was closed. Murphy used his logic and used the key to open it up. It appeared that it was the correct key as it instantly opened.

They start walking around Industrial Drive, just to give a half turn. The road where they were headed was a dead end, like most of the roads. When they reached the intersection between Industrial and Arcadia Road they heard a high pitch scream. Henry automatically turned his head to see of it was Murphy who shouting, only to be rewarded with a punch from Murphy's part and a accusing glance too.

They rush throughout the entire street, just to see what appeared to be a teenager surrounded by a furious group of what appeared to be an orthodox cult of something. Henry didn't waste any chance he had. With the speed god only knows where he pulled out from, rush to the teenager, and with one simple movement he carried her in his back. Murphy behind him was pointing to the crowd gathered around the girl preventing them from making any harm to any of them.

When they realized where they were it was too late, and ran away from the crowd. As they had been running for a little more than a mile and a half of another one. Henry looked for any type of sign of the street they were and it almost hit him in the face. The post red Koontz Street.

"Who are you gentlemen" The teenager said, in a very seductive way

"This is Henry and I'm Murphy, nice to meet you err" Murphy introduced

"Sophia, nice to meet you too hot stuff" Sophia said approaching Murphy, causing Henry remember his first encounter with Cynthia

"Do you know any Cynthia Velasquez by pure causality?" Henry suddenly asked

"Well... We can say she was like a mother to me, even though she wasn't in this world's whore" Sophia said with a cold tone

"Oh, so you are a" Murphy said

"A skank, a whore, a prostitute, whatever you like to call me, I'm very accustomed to those names." Sophia interrupted "But how do you know my mommy?" Sophia asked

"It's complicated to explain child, and I think you have better ways to earn money than being a prostitute, you are very young to do that type of baseness" Henry said, a little concerned of the "career" Sophia picked

"You thought I was a teenager?" Sophia chuckled as she hugged Henry in a very suggestive way

"Yeah" Murphy said, removing Sophia from Henry's body.

"Well, since both of you were my rescuers and I owed you my life, accept this as a fair payment gentlemen" Sophia said giving Murphy an odd shaped key.

"Why or what is the reason behind this generosity? I don't understand why we have have this, and not an infinite gun or something like that" Murphy was interrupted by a punch in his arm by Henry "Ouch, what was that for Henry?" Murphy said rubbing his arm looking at Henry a little pissed

"Sorry Sophia, sometimes Murphy is a little bit obnoxious" Henry said, very embarrassed for Murphy's attitude. After all Henry didn't understand why he was being so rude with a damsel, he wasn't like that.

"Don't worry Henry, I fully understand sometimes boyfriends are a little jealous of me" She gave a small laugh "But you have a long journey, I can't hold you more. Please give Damien a big punch from my part! And don't forget Mammon too!" She said excited, while running away

The pair look overwhelmed at the site where Sophia went running like how a crazy psychopath behind her prey at the end of the stereotypical teen horror movie. None of them could really believe what their eyes were seeing.

"Shit! We forgot to ask her about Toluca Lake!" Murphy said alarmed

"Toluca Lake can screw up Murphy; can you first care to explain to me your entire jealous scene you were doing while Sophia was here?" Henry said pissed

"Nobody stands in between me and my man; it's me and Mr. Jones" Murphy stated

"You are a complete idiot, no doubt about that" Henry rolled his eyes and then sighed

"S-Sorry, that'll never pass again" Murphy looked down to the ground like a puppy being scolded

"But so far you're my favourite idiot, let's keep moving, we still have to find Toluca Lake" Henry gave a small smile comforting the man that almost look like him

With that both of them mobilized to make their way back to Toluca Lake, even though many of the streets were strange to them, plus with all the fog and stuff it was almost impossible to walk without being lost. They started to look around to locate themselves in which street they were. The last place they knew they were was Koontz Street, but no more.

"I don't want to be a bother, but did Mammon tell us the exact point where his brother could be?" Murphy said

"No" Henry answered overwhelmed, with his eyes stretched as if he was a suspect of something "But we weren't smart enough to ask him about the place" Henry gave a small grimace

"Well, we can start in the obvious places in this zone, which is..." Murphy said not finishing his sentence on purpose to make Henry look at the map.

"The lighthouse and the docks, we are here" Henry pointed to the map, at the interjection between Koontz and Wein Street "I propose we start at the docks since we're nearer and if we're in a mistake we go to the lighthouse" Henry suggested

"Fine" Murphy said, sighing

They walked on Wein street, incredibly there wasn't any monster in their way to cause a disturbance in their path. But a little relaxation felt good to them, they were tired of drama, violence, gore, blood, entrails, and all of that stuff, at that point both of them praise the lord for giving them a little of peace in such a catastrophe like it was Silent Hill, but more Henry.

It's time we focus on Henry while they turn the block walking by Sagan Street. At this point of the adventure Henry was dealing with thoughts he didn't wanted to deal with since the accident back some years in apartment 302, even more, he didn't want to mention that theme near his kin family, family in law or simply his friends at his newspaper, because he didn't have any contact with his childhood friends after the incident, he purposely cut any type of contact with them. But now Henry was confronting himself again, reviving in form of monsters, flashbacks, even in little representations of himself all of the traumas that he had had during his entire life.

One of the things he had to thank to Murphy was that his real self was coming out of his odd shell, back to the reality he was trying to avoid at all costs, no matter how bad his relationship with the world was. Maybe, and only maybe, he could be gay, and in that case, he could even see himself being a great parent with Murphy, both of them taking care of little Enzo. Henry smiled at this thought, maybe the fog was driving him nuts, and being the reason that it was, he was happy for finally being out of his suppressed reality. Now the men were giving another turn to the continuation to Sagan Street, near the Silent Hill docks and the bait shop, suddenly Sophia appeared again.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Henry said surprised

"The real question is, what are you doing here Henry, the solution is the other way around" Sophia answered

"Sure, excuse our ridiculousness, but we're going to the docks sweetie" Murphy said pissed

"Oh! Can I stick with you?" Sophia asked

"I don't know, ask yourself, can you?" Murphy said, stretching his eyes and smiling, bothering Sophia the maximum he could, gaining another punch from Henry's part

"I mean, may I go with you? Something tells me that I could be required there." Sophia said, trying to suffocate a little laugh.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Henry said, lifting his shoulders.

"Just don't talk too much girl, there are a lot of monster here, and if they heard the slightest sound they will come here and unfortunately they will kill you" Murphy said, trying to sound the fakest he could.

"Oh, what a shame, don't you think so?" Sophia followed Murphy's scoff

"Murphy is just being silly" Henry said

"So, you see monsters eh? Just a quick question, what if they're only human and you're hallucinating everything?" Sophia said, not caring for what Henry said

"In that case, I will kill myself, rather than continuing being a monster killing innocent people." Henry said.

They started to walk towards the docks again, and after five minutes they encountered yet another furious crowd running towards Sophia, but Henry and Murphy wouldn't permit this (Even though Murphy wanted to). At that precise moment Enzo appeared. Murphy aimed at them but from the other side one raised his hands in signal of peace.

"Wait! We're not here to fight you, we're here because that's my daughter, and she's been possessed. I can feel you have holy water, the gyromancy has told me that" A man said. He looked like the stereotypical shepherd of a Presbyterian church. He had a blue suit with a green shirt "My name is Jeremiah" He said, giving his hand to Henry

"Henry, and he is my partner Murphy, and the little boy Enzo"

"Don't do anything to him, he is not the heretic"

"And how did you" A person said. He had a black suit with a blue vest and a white shirt; he was a blonde guy that looked almost like the twin of Sean Bean

"Gyromancy Peter, gyromancy" Jeremiah interrupted the person, whose name was apparently Peter

Nobody in the town knew what to say without sounding odd; with more reason Henry and Murphy, the two strangers of the town. They looked at each other in a quite tense and awkward moment, when at last Enzo decided to break the silence.

"So, it was a bad moment for me to appear?" Enzo asked, oddly smiling

"No, but if I were you I will be checking for some monsters near me in five minutes" Jeremiah said with a strange grimace in his face. He looked like he was in the middle of a pagan ritual.

"Oh, well, darn, see you around guys then" Enzo said and disappeared in a white gas cloud.

"What do we do now? What does the "gyromancy" tell you about the correct things to do?" Murphy asked scoffing

"Do not joke about serious things like gyromancy; it is a privilege just for a select few, not for the mass like we can see in you. Just pass me the holy water, and see for yourself Murphy. I'm sorry you have such a lame sidekick like Murphy Henry, but as gyromancy tells me, your future with him is brighter than one thousand suns" Jeremiah said, not giving any chance to reply to any of the protagonists.

Jeremiah at the same time grabbed the holy water bottle and began to pour it into Sophia's body. At first nothing happened, it didn't even seem that she was getting wet from the water. But the looks can be deceiving, and after some moments Sophia's clothes were giving out something that looked like mist. Like in any exorcism ritual, screaming in agony.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle" Jeremiah said

"Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil" The town and Murphy said

"May God rebuke him, we humbly pray: and do thou" Jeremiah said

"O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits" The town continue while Sophia was convulsing on Jeremiah's arms

"Who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls." Jeremiah said

"Amen" All the people said.

Now Sophia looked differently. She looked like the people in that part of the town. Like if she has being stuck at the fifties epoch, with a very virginal attire in blue and white, making her to have the appearance of an apprentice to nurse. But it was not all; her clothes were still shifting, as the demon demanded to continue in its hostess fine body.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle" Jeremiah said, now with a more orderly tone

"Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil" The town and now Henry and Murphy said

"May God rebuke him, we humbly pray: and do thou" Jeremiah said, shaking Sophia's body

"O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits" The town continue while Sophia was convulsing on Jeremiah's arms

"Who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls." Jeremiah said

"Amen" All the people said.

"And now I demand to you, demon, to leave my daughter's body, or else we'll repeat this until eternity" Jeremiah said, in his pagan ritual voice

A laugh was heard as a white cloud was going out of Sophia's chest. Everybody waited for Jeremiah to move her daughter's body, all expecting the worst, but after five minutes of expectation everything went fine, as Jeremiah everyone.

"So, kids, I have to thank you for giving my little Sophia back again to me" Jeremiah said, now with a more normal voice tone

"Any favour gyromancy will tell us what we need." Murphy scoffed

"I was just about to say that Murphy! Maybe you have the power deep down in your soul" Jeremiah smiled "But yes, whatever favour you need we'll do it, no matter how risky it is" Jeremiah said, still smiling to Henry and Murphy

"We want to go with Mammon's brother if it's not much to ask" Henry dully said looking at his fingers

"A-A-Are you c-c-completely s-s-sure kids?" Jeremiah shivered while shocked at what he heard.

"Yes, we are completely sure, problem?" Murphy asked

"Not at all, if you want to die it's your problem not ours" Peter said. After that Henry looked via Peter who was now also laughing.

Henry realized that Peter was laughing, but that wasn't the worse, the worse was that he was laughing AT THEM and with no real reason at all. It was supposed Mammon's brother (Whose name we don't know so far) wasn't any threat, supposedly. Anyway, let's focus on Henry. He was a little pissed for other situations that weren't exactly good for him, so he rushed towards Peter and tackle him. After that with bare fists he started to punch the shit out of him. But no one messes with Henry without being dead or beaten to death, right? Henry remembered that each person that touched Henry in a special way were either dead, a complete waste of time, or were his actual sexual confusion.

Henry reacted to how badly he was punching Peter, but before he could stand up and offer his hand and apologies to Peter, the other men of the town separated them like if they were in a bitch fight brawl.

"Sorry Peter, I don't know what happened to me" Henry said hyperventilating, looking at the floor really ashamed

"I don't know, but you can be a Sugar Ray Robinson if you wanted to, way to give a jab to the jaw" Peter laughed, as he removed blood from the left side of his forehead "If you come back, please give me some lessons" Peter finally said, giving a fraternal pat over Henry's shoulder, making the other men lose the hold between his arms

"That is if we ever return here you know, I'm like kind of stuck in this parallel dimension. I crashed and I woke up here, and it is a little difficult to explain" Henry said

"You don't have to do that, I think we understand, this town drives us mad sometimes us too" Peter

"But I'm not crazy! I know what I'm seeing, feeling and touching is real" Henry assured

"Or you can be inside a sanatorium and you are really delusional and we are only part of your twisted mind." Peter said, now in a more sensual tone

"Hey, he said he was sorry, but I will not be sorry if you get hurt by my twins mercy and tolerance" Murphy said, while he crackled his knuckles, in a very jealous and possessive way.

"Alright, I think it's time for you two to go see the man you have to see, but just remember this, we can only approach you to the zone where he is. If we approach his territories as he once warned us, until someone with the Ars Goetia or with sufficient power defeats it, we can't continue walking in what he consider his territories" Peter explained

"You mean this?" Henry said, pulling out from the paradox backpack the Ars Goetia pistol

"First we thought you were just a trick made by the dark one, our hopes are with you" Peter said, giving Henry a hug.

"Hey, I'm helping too sweetie" Murphy said, jealous removing Peter's embrace.

"Well, both of you" Peter said, rolling his eyes "I will lead you to the frontier in my pickup, c'mon." He said walking towards the bait shop.

The trio went walking to the back part of the bait shop, where an old fifty pick up was waiting for Henry and Murphy to travel them to "the frontier". By the way, it's important to say that all the way Murphy driven by his jealousy was holding Henry's hand seeing Peter in an almost homicide way. They entered the pickup, Murphy, and Henry in the back part of the bubble shape cabin. The silence was tense between the three of them, due to Murphy's jealousy and anger issues (Even though ironically Henry had one episode of anger right moments away), after some minutes of Peter driving in the fastest way he could, he left our heroes to a place somewhere near to what appeared to be Silent Hill Town Hall.

"So here we are, this are our limits guys, you only have to go to the lighthouse, you have a map?" Peter asked

"Sure, here it is" Henry pulled out his full map of Silent Hill

"Well, we are here in Central Silent Hill, next to us is the town hall" Peter said, pointing at his left to the Town Hall "So, if you want to visit Leviathan" After that he crossed himself

"Why did you cross?" Murphy asked

"If not, the wrath of him or one of the princes will be over me" Peter said a little freaked out

"Okay, I'm starting to get a little pissed about this, can you care to explain to us about that whole thing about the seven princes?" Henry asked

"I'll try, but I don't have as much information as father Jeremiah" Peter gave a long sigh "There is one original prince, but somehow at his birth his evil one separated from himself, and that evil one escaped here, soon after the storms that aroused this place." Peter began

"So? That doesn't answer anything about the princes!" Murphy interrupted Peter

"Wait a little, I'm getting there. After that I know I'm missing something, but what I can remember is that seven princes were unleashed, each one representing each deadly mortal sin, a facet per prince. The first one would be Belphegor, the gate opener, his sin is the sloth" Peter said, trying to sound interesting

"Yeah I know, too lazy to even pledge for his own life" Henry said

"Oh you know him" Peter said

"Died in front of my eyes, but proceed to explain" Henry said

"Well, next one in list is Amon, I don't remember what he does exactly, but he is the wrath" Peter said, gaining a scoff glance for Murphy

"Good memory kid" Murphy chuckled

"Whatever" Peter rolled his eyes" Next one is Mammon, the tricky one, he might sometimes do tricky business to gain more things, and he is greed. I can't really remember the other three, but I remember other one, Mammon's brother. His name is Leviathan, the counterpart, the envy. Apart from that he is hell mouth, umm, have you heard about Jörmungandr?" Peter asked, not quite sure about his question

"A little, think so. He's the big snake in Nordic mythology no?" Henry asked

"Yeah, about that...well take care, that's the only thing I'm allowed to say. But as I was saying, if you're going to visit Leviathan" He crossed again " You'll have to go from here " He pointed out the town hall "To here, the Resort Area, at the lighthouse. I'll strongly recommend you to go all the way Toluca Avenue until the interjection with Riverside Drive, from there all the way until Sandford Street, and then you'll know where to go to the lighthouse"

"Thank you" Henry said, shaking Peter's hand

"But feel free to come whenever you want" Peter said, while Murphy and Henry were getting out of the car "Especially you Henry, consider it, you won't regret it" Peter seductively offered

"Umm, th-thanks Peter, I will consider it, see you around" Henry gave an awkward smile

"And about you Murphy, well, just" Peter count something with his fingers"five simple words. Go, and fuck you whore" Peter said as he ignited his old pickup running as fast as he could from the duo

"That little brat, if I see him again I swear I'll kill him" Murphy threatened

"Let him be Murphy, he is just another guy that tries to convince me to be things I'm not, and by far you're hotter than him, in my humble opinion" Henry said, in his numb tone

"I guess, thank you, but let's keep moving, we have a long road to go" Murphy said

They started to walk as Peter had told them. They were quiet, even though both of them wanted to say something, something inside their hearts told them it wasn't the right time to say. Many questions were marring every thought Henry had about how nothing was bad around Silent Hill, and well, everything was marring too with him, why he was acting like a fool? Why did he suddenly want to demonstrate things to Murphy that he had never wanted to demonstrate to Eileen? Why did he suddenly he wanted to be a responsible father? None of those questions were making sense to Henry at the time, but they were attacking him at the same time, flooding his brain with only those thoughts, marring everything. There was still a long trip to go, as there was a bottomless pit in front of them, if it hadn't been for Murphy grabbing Henry by the arm, he will be falling off it right now.

"He wasn't very accurate about the bottomless pits, huh?" Murphy said to an unaware Henry

"Please no Murphy, I don't know if I love you or not" Henry said, still in the trance, but he stopped with Murphy's grip at his arm

"But I didn't say anything about love Henry, you're delusional" Murphy laughed

"Shit! Sorry, I was thinking about other things, I didn't mean that" Henry said, strongly blushed.

Murphy smiled and rolled his eyes, after that he sighed and nodded in a negative way towards Henry crossing his arms "I think you're being a little paranoid about all of this, let's sit down here for a while and" Murphy didn't continue, Enzo appeared right in front of them, at the bottomless pit" Rest a little" Murphy finished, still looking odd at Enzo

"What's wrong, do I look strange or something? I know I have blood all over my body, but it's for a good reason"

"Beneath you" Murphy said, almost whispering, in that moment he was very pale

Enzo looked the way Murphy suggested him, but he didn't care at all. It could be probably because he was accustomed to this type of situations, so he only laughed at Murphy's terror grimace.

"I'm a little too much accustomed to this Murphy, don't worry, but if I were you I wouldn't try this if you don't have enough practice in astral projection" Enzo warned

"And how do you know how to astral project yourself over bottomless pits?" Murphy said very curious

"A lot of practice and Alessa showed me how too. She can even make other people go into the Other World by simply passing from a mirror to another" Enzo said, very proud of his cousin with a genuinely pride bright in his eyes "Well, whatever, so, what happened to daddy Henry?" Enzo asked

"He is in a middle age crisis son, don't worry about him, he'll be fine" Murphy said

"If you say so" He lifted his shoulders "So, where are you heading?" Enzo asked

"To the lighthouse, where are you right now?" Murphy answered

"I'm asleep in hotel room 302 at Riverside motel at Riverside Street, I'm fine for the moment, that guy that had the gyromancy stuff was right, I was almost eaten by some Timid Dogs" Enzo explained

"Oh, you can join us if you want" Henry said in a daydreaming tone "We are at Cielo Avenue and we can pick you up" Henry said

"I don't think so, it could be dangerous considering what they told us about Leviathan" Murphy said

"What I believe is that you have enough relax time, now go and kick some demonic heads for me! Or maybe I'll join you later if you want" Enzo said, winking an eye, a little too enthusiastic

"I know what, we go for you, and you spy for us from a safe distance, alright?" Henry said, still with his daydreaming tone.

"Alright, just be quick, I don't like to stay in this place here too long" Enzo finally said

After that he disappeared in a white cloud and both men stood up. Still Henry didn't wanted to get out of his daydreaming, and there was enough material for him to make him daydream for a quite a while, but he only had two choices, daydreaming and not be aware of the threats all around town, or the other choice was to stop daydreaming, and focus on asking Leviathan about the thing that he stole from his brother. He obviously chose the option where he ceased all the daydreaming as the aware and forehanded man he was.

They circled the pit, finding an alleyway they can use to avoid the circling the pit. Henry's thoughts still didn't have a precise direction to go through, but at least he was fully capable to discern the reality from his thoughts. One of the thoughts that were riddling him the most was the one where he had to choose over either Eileen or Murphy. Suddenly his mind went daydreaming again, and he suddenly started to remember things about a videogame called Voodoo Vince, and he remembered one of his favourite tricks, where he had made the voodoo to impale himself with his needles. Henry shook his head trying to avoid this thought, as they were passing throughout the alleyway. It went downstairs and then upstairs (Obviously). When they were at the other part of the alleyway in front of them there was the Riverside Motel.

"So, what room did he say he was?" Henry quickly asked Murphy

"Room 302 Henry, but calm down, you're talking way too fast" Murphy said

"302? You know that's not funny Murphy" Henry said

"I will never joke about something so serious like that Henry, you know it" Murphy said, with a pride tone

"Alright, let's go, whatever" Henry said

The duo went to the front of the Riverside Motel, just to find that little Enzo was already inside the hotel, at the lobby, waiting for them soaked in blood and mud, he was hyperventilating and was surrounded by some Responsible Fathers, four to be exact, and five Timid Dogs.

"Tried to reserve some for you, but they were SO persistent!" Enzo said "Oh, but sorry for this" He said, as he cleaned himself with his powers "Better?" Enzo

"How did you manage to kill those monsters alone? Didn't weren't they a big bother?" Henry asked sincerely overwhelmed

"Meh, I think it was only my powers that were responsible for all of this" Enzo said, not giving much importance

"And they're increasing if you can control our radios, right?" Henry said

"Yes, apparently your presence increases my powers; maybe we're destined to be together" Enzo said, happy "But we still have a long road to go, or we can test the teleportation, what do you think?"

"Alright, but I don't want to fall over a bottomless pit" Murphy said, quite anguished

"No~, that won't don't happen sissy" Henry said to Murphy, holding his chin

"So, hold my hand and with the other hand hold the other's hand, and under any circumstances do not let go the other right? Now, point me where we have to go" Enzo said to Henry, he pointed at the lighthouse "Alright, let's go"

The two men did what the child told them to do. and now the three were holding the other's hand. Enzo was saying some unintelligible words to himself and after half a minute he started to spin around the the men. But at the middle of the transportation Enzo didn't resist and he loosened the grip from both Henry and Murphy. After he was gone everything around Murphy and Henry was spinning, and not in a very nice way, they saw many buildings spinning around them, moments later they fell to the floor, still holding hands.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist the pressure, but I think you're a little closer, don't you?" Enzo said worried about his two almost new fathers

"Lemme see" Henry said, seeing an announcement that said "East garage" and then checking his map "Fortunately for us we're near, how about you, can you see any street near you?"

"Yeah, I'm near Balkan church" Enzo said, not sure of Henry's question

"Take refugee; trust in me, we'll pick you up there" Henry said

"Right, but don't take your time, be as quick as you can" Enzo said, almost demanding them

"Sure, don't worry about that" Murphy said.

After those words Enzo vanished in a white cloud. Our protagonist walked forward half-expecting to see monster blocking his path. His words were heard wisely, as no monster were near the path to the lighthouse. Incredibly for him, Henry wasn't thinking about anything in specific anymore, he was clearly concentrated in getting to the lighthouse to confront the man or whatever that thing was.

After some more minutes they finally reached the lighthouse, there was an old tourist lookout several binoculars that worked when you put a coin in them, and leaning against the old rusty fence was a man whose appearance was one like a sailor, even with the same combination of colours. He was tall, like 5"2', he was brunette and had blue eyes.

"Sorry man, have you seen a hooker whose name is Leviathan?" Murphy said to the man leaning against the old fence

"And is he five feet, brunette hair, and with blue eyes?" The man said smiling

"We don't know, can you tell us" Henry said

"Foolish humans, you don't know what kind of powers you have unleashed" The man said, while laughing"Yes, I'm that hooker Murphy!" Suddenly the world started to change to the Other World, even the siren was heard

**What will happen next? You have to wait to discover it, if you read until here, thanks! You're lovely, and remember, reviews are love, and a great basis of information on how much you like or dislike the serie**


	7. Boss fight I Pier

**So, here it is another chapter for this story. I only want to thank you for the support I have feel from part of all of you, the people that read this story, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as I did when I write it.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all of it, except the story,everything else is property of Konami.  
**

**Warnings; Strong language, Slash (Yaoi), violence.  
**

_Previously right here on Assumption..._

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it. he stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the center of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall down into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?"

''My name is Belphegor''

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, but was caught in the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly placed his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things, and I swear I'll help you with anything you will need." Mammon promised

"Sure cupcake" Murphy answered

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stopped them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you.

They went up the ladder; Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him. "Murphy! Help Me"

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough.

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him.

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store?" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store" Enzo said

The hands were choking them. Suddenly, our guys where feeling dizzy, and as all was starting to get blurry, the house was returning to its original state which was the last thing Henry had seen before he blacked out

Henry gave Murphy the sweetest kiss he had ever given to someone, including his wife.

"There is one original prince, but somehow during his birth his evil self split from his body, and that evil one escaped here, soon after the storms that aroused this place." Peter told them

"Sorry man, have you seen a hooker whose name is Leviathan?" Murphy said to the man leaning against the old fence

"And is he about five feet, brunette hair, and blue eyes?" The man said smiling. Suddenly the siren was heard

Chapter seven

Boss fight I/ Pier

"And now I think you want this" He said taking out a little box that looked like a music box, and a golden key with a ruby at its end. "You can tell Mammon to fuck off from my part, sorry you had to waste your time" Leviathan said in a total scoff tone

"Guess what hooker; we're not leaving this place until we have that god damn stuff" Murphy said, crossing his arms

"So, if words won't cut it" Leviathan said, convulsing "Let get physical" Leviathan added

"Like Olivia Newton- John?" Murphy scoffed

He didn't receive an answer from Leviathan, but instead all went dark. Henry and Murphy turned on their flashlights, which had been almost unhelpful to them, since counted occasions like the flooded basement back at Enzo's house, or the hole inside the laser beam. Everything went red blood. and Henry's and Murphy's eyes were adapting to the dim red light. Henry saw Leviathan's clothes on the floor intact, and there was a big shadow right in front of him, and a loud scream was heard, causing a bristle in each hair in his neck, both from Henry and Murphy, apart from a ridiculous shivering Henry was having, like a pre-teen girl. Some moments after, the bright red light returned, and the big shadow turned out to be a huge sea serpent, nine foot long, his whole body was covered with a thick exoskeleton, except a point at its head.

Henry was waiting for it to attack, but he didn't have to wait less than three seconds before it lunged at him attempting to bite off a body part, If it wasn't for Murphy pushing Henry and himself out of the situation, maybe Henry will not have an arm or a leg. It fell into the water, not coming out.

"What the hell!" Henry said, with his eyes wide open.

"I think we have to watch out for it's bites" Was the only response from Murphy's lips

"Stay away from me, we gotta confuse that thing" Henry said pushing away Murphy, standing up as fast as he could

They split up, making themselves more effective in battle, and when Henry took a look at the environment, he saw they were at the middle of the lake on a round island, or it appeared to be, they were surrounded by water

"And don't fall off any edge, that thing might be lurking in the water if it's the real Leviathan" Henry yelled warning Murphy

Some moments passed and nothing had happened. When our guys where lowering their defences, the Leviathan lunged at Henry, trying to bite him. He delivered an effective hit with his rusty axe before it could reach him, and Murphy followed this action nailing it with his Uzi. Leviathan retreated back to the water, more slowly, but not wounded.

"Hooker, we have to find his soft points" Murphy said, avoiding a surprise attack from his left side.

"The head could be? That's always a soft spot" Henry said, not knowing exactly what Murphy was referring to.

"First we have to know if we don't have to destroy other things first" Murphy suggested

"And how do we do that?" Henry said, dumbfounded "The only time I was at Silent Hill I faced only one boss if this can be said as so, and it was human as far as I can tell" Henry said concerned

"Hmm" Murphy said, rubbing his chin "The thing I remembered from my hooker fights was that somehow they have a weakness at some point, like-" Murphy began

Murphy didn't have any time finish, again Leviathan attack him from now his right side, being between Murphy and Henry. They both take advantage of this situation and while Leviathan went back into the water. They put their plan into action,and started to attack him several times, hitting him in all possible places. Henry focused on the head, only to test if his theory was right.

The villain was weakened, but he finally returned to the water. Our guys look at each other not very sure what were going to pass after that. They feared Leviathan was going to jump from beneath them. Five incredibly slow minutes passed before he attacked again, he was fully recovered, and there were no signs of any attack.

"I see now!" Henry said excited, when Leviathan went back to the water again "The water is the element that makes him strong"

"So you suggest that" Murphy said paying more attention on possible spots where the monster could attack

"We keep him at the middle of the platform, you nail him with your Uzi and I put this axe right in the middle of his head" Henry said with a tick

"Fine hooker" Murphy said scared from Henry's expression "Go left, I'll go right" Murphy added

Henry wanted to hug for what might be the last hug of their lives, even though it wasn't time for this type of tackiness. Henry was aiming his flashlight at all the possible points where Leviathan could attack him, and only hearing static through his radio. He turn his radio off seeing that it was ridiculous to have it on when it was so obvious there was only one monster. Leviathan jumped towards Henry's left side attempting another bite. Henry dodged it, then started to weaken the thing with his axe, Murphy joined him, and when they thought it was weak, Henry with his axe smashed it right at the middle of Leviathan's cranium, while they were expecting it to die and, have the Other World shift to the Fog World, the only thing that happened was some strange liquid pouring around the platform at random spots, after that Leviathan simply returned to the water rolling at its left side.

"Sure that hooker is rolling in the deep now" Murphy contained a laugh.

"Shut up, and be serious please" Henry angrily said, gripping his axe tightly.

Wherever the liquid poured, strange creatures began to emerge. They looked like inflatable sex toys, all with Eileen's haircut and dress, the only minuscule difference was the fact that these monsters were lacking most of their faces, though some still had a mouth, and eyes. Some were blind, which made stupid, and illogical sense for such a thing to exist. They were numbered in the twenties or thirties,

"Hey I have seen those hookers before!" Murphy said happy for a known monster "Look Henry, just bash them repeatedly and they will instantly disappear after they emit some moans, I'll help you, but I don't want to waste ammo on them" Murphy said

"Selfish bitch" Henry murmured to himself "Fine, little princess" He said, stressed with all the dolls surrounding him. "And this is for cheating on me" He said giving the first strike to a doll right in front of him, slightly to his left side "And this for saying I have some issues with sex" He said giving another strike "And this for kissing Jolene, after all, what a ranch, and stupid name!" He said giving another strike to other doll

Murphy seeing how Henry was getting even with all the sexual representations of his wife. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes when Henry finished with all the sex toys, all sunk in the water, and ground beneath his feet. He was sweating like a fat pig and grasping for air like a fatty dude after running an entire mile. Murphy only saw him and start laughing.

"Tired hooker?" Murphy mocked

"Shut up, I don't think we're finished with that thing" He stopped for a little, he remembered Murphy had his gold pipe "Wait a minute, you have your gold pipe, isn't that true?" He was having again a tick in his left eye "Now you deal with monster's head while I weaken him with my axe, stupid selfish lady boy" Henry angrily said.

Henry's word were confirmed, when Leviathan rose from the water to strike them again, the only differences were it being a little shorter. and its head was wounded at the middle, with an obvious gash made solely with an axe. It jumped at the duo, and almost ate Murphy, but Henry pushed him to safety, returning the favour Murphy did to him.

"Oh my hero" Murphy scoffed about Henry's heroically attitude

"Next time I won't save you from being eaten by a giant sea cobra" He stood up and helped Murphy "So, now you go left and I'll go right" Henry said, hugging Murphy.

He pushed Murphy, and both men went as he wanted. Henry felt the necessity to turn his radio on again, and surprisingly it wasn't emitting any type of noise. He looked at any place and saw a big shadow rising slowly behind Murphy.

"Murphy, watch out, behind you!" He yelled from the other side of the platform

Murphy turned to see what Henry was referring to, just to see Leviathan lunging at him in order to eat him completely. Murphy avoided the monster jumping to his left side, and it returned back to the middle of the platform. Our guys took advantage of this situation and started to do as their last strategy. Weaken the monster, and bashing its head, not allowing it to go to the water. Murphy wasted what was left of his ammo on the monster, and when he saw he weakened the monster he proceed to bash all the soft places he could see of it. While he was doing this, Henry also bashed the monster's head repeatedly.

"Why you no die bitch?" Henry furious said emulating a meme, then bashing with his axe at the monster's cranium like a mad bastard. The monster started to convulse and Henry took advantage of this sign to stick his axe deeper inside Leviathan's head "Murphy, help, stick your golden pipe into its head too" Henry ordered to Murphy.

The mentioned individual went to the other side, and both of them stuck their weapons deep inside the beast's brain. It emitted a loud groan, and started to dissolve at their eyes. When the entire beast's body evaporate, everything went pitch black again, even Henry's flashlight. Right out of nowhere Henry felt a liquid at his left side. He then saw how the liquid started to ignite, but quickly he brushed off the fire.

"Watch out for the liquid Murphy! I think it's some class of quick reaction gasoline" Henry warned

"Let's try to locate where that come from" Was Murphy's response.

Henry was aiming his flashlight at random places, trying to locate the source of the liquid. He was walking randomly hoping he wouldn't fall into the water. Luckily, or unluckily, when he walked a few steps back from the edge of the platform, the sides caught on fire, Murphy and Henry were instantly pushed off to the centre of the platform, back to back, each of them holding their weapons very tightly.

They gave a 180 degree turn, and in front of Murphy was one of the most ugly, and scariest creatures he has ever seen. It was just a mouth of what appeared to be a skinned whale, but it was bigger at least another four or five feet bigger. It roared fiercely when Murphy pointed it with his flashlight, the main reason that made the men notice the strange monster.

"What the hell?" Henry muttered in his soft tone

"Dunno, but what I do know is that it's time to split up again" Leviathan spat at them again, but they quickly dodged it"So you go left and I'll go right, we have to run from this point to the other point toward that hooker, then when we approach from the side I told you, start bashing it repeatedly" He said, then running to the other point of the platform.

He encircle the monster from the right side. He saw Henry right in front of him, and nodded towards him, and both started to bash its skull, making the beast roar in a way PETA will penalize them for crimes against animals, if such a think can be called an animal.

The beast was weak, but when Henry was going to provide the mortal strike inside it's open mouth, it submerge, trying to gain forces again, while beneath it, our men were struggling with even more of those mannequins that resemble inflatable sex toys.

Henry was screaming at the top of his lungs every bad memory he ever had, accompanied by a series of rude words, everything his poor soul could say, remembering the bad times he ever had with Eileen. Murphy was surprised at how quickly he was getting rid of every monster on the platform, it seemed like he was being controlled by a psychopathic spirit, because that wasn't the natural behaviour of the sweet, and shy Henry.

When they finished Murphy pat Henry's shoulder in a friendly gesture, but this wasn't the end of it, a second round of monsters quickly formed after Murphy's pat. They didn't have any sarcastic phrase to accompany the sudden apparition of the second round of dolls.

Henry once again started to bash everything around him enjoying every scream, and every pain gesture the dolls could give. He knew this was wrong, and perhaps he will need therapy after this, but he didn't give a damn, after all, if what he heard, and saw was true, this whole experience was just the reflection of his not-so-well psyche. The only thing he regrets about this was the aspect that dolls didn't have any type of blood, cause he will enjoy to be covered blood of the almost projection of his skanky wife. He finished killing all the dolls and as soon as he killed the last one, Leviathan re-emerged from the other side of the platform, ready to spit at them at the slightest provocation.

"Do you still have the other bottle of holy water?" Henry asked Murphy, avoiding another mortal liquid Leviathan spat at him

"Yeah, any ideas hooker?" Murphy said

"A little one, hope it goes my way. Give it to me" Henry extended his hand.

"Yeah, no one's gonna stop me, now" Murphy finished a song Henry never started.

"You stupid mule, I mean give the holy water!" Murphy did what he was told "Wish me luck" Henry said to him, and went running towards the monster.

"Stop, fool" Murphy went after him.

Henry started bashing Leviathan's immense head again, if the plan went as he thought, maybe the boss fight will end once and for all, he will have the items that Mammon needed, and he will finally wake up, or leave if it's not a twisted dream of his unconscious. Murphy joined him and both men caused the beast to roar in pain, Henry enjoying this.

Moments after Leviathan was very weak, and again the beast had its mouth wide open, now Henry put his plan a-going and he poured more than half the holy water into the beast's mouth, causing it to convulse in an unholy way. Murphy provided the final strike, sticking the golden pipe deep into the monster's throat. Everything returned to the normal world, Leviathan returning back into a human form, agonizing in a pool of his own blood.

"H-H-Henry, th-thank you" Leviathan gave what it appeared to be a smile. "Here take this" it said

From the pocket of his pants he pulled out another crystal- shard, written in it with green letters "envy", from the other pocket he gave him another piece of what appeared to be a painting, it had some people on it at what appeared to be a post, written backwards it had "envy" too, and another paper, written on that one was "teaching of Jegudiel" in fancy golden letters. From his right pocket of the green jacket he was wearing he gave them a key, and a box with the words "lesser key". Henry was giving a strange glare to the things Leviathan gave him

"And this stuff for who, or what?" Murphy asked

"Take this too" He gave him a pair of keys for some kind of vehicle called 'Little Baroness'" Please do what the lesser note says, and don't give that to Mammon, he will k-kill the inquisitor with it" He said with a more agonizing tone pointing at Henry. Leviathan was going to say something more, but died before finishing whatever he was going to say.

"So let's see what the lesser note says" Henry said some moments after, pulling out his memo pad with that note "Says, 'only the content of the lesser key will unleash the true powers of the Ars goetia, and it will finally let all the sinners contrition their acts, but to retrieve the instrument to finish all the decadence out in this otherworld, the chosen one will have to unleash the beasts coming out of the mind of itself, and the other self, first pouring the blood of his mother, virgin Mary, purifying every sin it could possibly have.' Strange I don't remember anything about the virgin Mary thing first time I read it" Henry said

"Maybe you need glasses" Murphy suggested

Henry rolled his eyes at the same time he sighed "Shut up darling, so, any clue about this" He said, while he showed Murphy the keys to the "Little Baroness".

"I think I have it! That was the clue I found, and I thought it was just a useless thing on the ground! Let's look around for a yacht or something"

"We can't leave Leviathan's body here, it's not right, let's-" Henry said, but stopped when he looked towards where Leviathan's body was supposed to be. It had disappeared, and there was a note, Henry grabbed it and he read it "_I know they are quite odd, but you'll understand when you get to them. Watch out for Damian, he will not feel the inquisitor, or someone that the inquisitor is holding, but if he sees him, he will not doubt to kill him, and the mission will fail". _Henry gave a strange glare at the note, he was the inquisitor? What was that mission Leviathan mentioned? "Alright, if this was just weird, it's gotten weirder now" Henry said shrugging his face, then raising an eyebrow "But what are you doing there just standing up? Let's look for that boat, or yacht or whatever it is" Murhpy said

They walked searching for where on Earth the water vehicle could be, as there was no sign of any of those at Silent Hill, and to make things more difficult, the fog was thicker than before, making it impossible to see anything at a distance of two feet or less. The blame was the lake, most of the creepy lakes have a thin layer of fog covering them, and if we add that to Silent Hill's fog, that results in an epic foggy disaster.

"I will pay someone if they tell us where the damn boat is" Murphy said frustrated, leaning against a bench near the northern part of the lighthouse.

"Have you tried searching at the west garage?" Enzo said behind them

Both men jumped with Murphy screaming like a little girl for the fright Enzo produced them. As it was obvious, they were not expecting him before they went for him to Balkan's church.

"No, but thank you, Enzo, you scared me a lot" Henry said, with his hand to his heart

"Sorry Henry, I didn't think I was going to scare you" Enzo said, quite ashamed

"Oh, 'you have nothing to feel guilty about, we didn't know you were going to project at this exact point. Don't worry" Murphy said, trying to calm Enzo down, then giving a killer glare to Henry "I have a doubt now that you're here, do you know anything about pouring the revelation book into virgin's Mary blood?"

"I'll ask father Barry about this, wait a minute" He disappeared, leaving both men dumbfounded

"Is he the same guy of Balkan church, the other gyromancy freak?" Murphy asked scratching his head

"Think so" Was the only response Henry gave

Minutes passed, and Enzo didn't seem to appear. Murphy was starting to get impatient about this. He made some grimaces to kill the tedium he was having. After he realized this wasn't helping, he reincorporated, and after two steps he found a camera. It was written there in red letters at top of it "Camera obscura". Murphy laughed at this, as it appeared to be the same one as the Fatal Frame series. He looked at the lake next to him, and started taking photos of it. Moments later, when he was checking the photos, they appeared to be distorted by some kind of weird, but cool effect that made them appeared to be like a kaleidoscope, Enzo appeared.

"Sorry guys, I've asked him, but he told me he doesn't know anything about the virgin Mary thing, even though he told me you can try asking the people living there" Enzo said

"But other people told us that there weren't any habitants near this zone" Henry said

"He told me that you would say that, and then he told me that you don't lose anything trying to see if there are any signs of people there."

"And does he know where the 'Little Baroness' is?" Murphy asked

"You didn't told me to ask him that, you can wait if you want while I ask him" Enzo offered

"No thank you, we'll still look for it. Remember, stay there until we come for you" Murphy said, then both men walk away looking for the boat, but Enzo still hasn't disappeared

"Just another thing, he told me that if you scoff gyromancy again, he will kick the living lights out of you Murphy" Enzo yelled at Murphy, then he disappeared again

Murphy had an unfriendly expression, at which Henry laughed, he had never seen Murphy's anger expression before, and it was really quite funny, like seeing a Chihuahua dressed like Paris Hilton, or that stuff. Murphy just looked at him, giving a deadly glare.

"What?" Henry raised his shoulders "You have a funny angry face "He laughed "Let's continue searching, we might be close to it" Henry figured

They didn't know where the hell they were, as Henry was lost, even with the map near to him. The only things both men were aware of was that they were near somewhere close to the lighthouse, as the imposing structure was visible from the place they were walking, and that they haven't left the resort area.

"Ugh, so disgusting!" Murphy said, when he fell and landed on a pile of trash

"That's why I love karma, after all the time you were annoying me with the gay stuff" Henry said containing a laugh

"I would answer that if I weren't so disgusted by this" Murphy said standing up "But I think we do have the right stuff, so..." He did a pause "Help me clean up this mess" Murphy said

"No way, that's more disgusting than diving inside a toilet" Henry said

"Alright, but any interesting item I find is mine" Murphy said

"Go on, I don't care about that" Henry said rising his shoulders

Murphy again gave Henry a killing glare, and then started to dump all the garbage inside the trashcan, item by item. He felt a little disgusted by the sticky and viscous trash he was touching, but couldn't find any item that could help them. He grabbed a little box, and from one side a key with a cranium figure at the end fell down. Murphy was thrilled about it, and he was going to blame Silent Hill and his mysterious ways, but his mind was faster, and it started to work on an even weirder story.

Maybe the strange key was placed there by some unholy persons that looked like an innocent couple, like Henry, and himself, and now maybe they will need their help, if they were not skeletons by that time, or maybe, it was left there on purpose by the same people that randomly left ammo all around the town. Murphy shook his head, he didn't like to maunder that much. He stuffed the key inside the pocket of his jeans, and he continued to dump in the trashcan the rubbish. He found a bag of chips, and a box of cigarettes. It was a shame that Leviathan died; with his power maybe he could have light one cigarette for him.

"May we go now? I'm starting to get bored" Henry dully said, yawning

"Haven't finish" Murphy responded

"What do I have to do to make you stop doing that?" Henry asked

"Give me a kiss, and maybe I'll stop"

Henry rolled his eyes "Alright, but don't touch me with your filthy hands." Henry approached Murphy. He was hoping that Henry could give him a mouth kiss, but he only received a kiss in the cheek "So now, let's go, I did my part of the deal" Henry said

"But I was hoping for a more intimate kiss you know like-" Murphy said

"Nope, I'm not that class of a guy" Henry said, then he grabbed Murphy by the neck of his shirt

Both men start walking around again, to Murphy's dismay. Henry finally located himself on the map. Luckily for them they weren't far from the lighthouse, maybe the lighthouse wouldn't be any further than five yards away. They walked towards the direction Henry thought of, and after some minutes, they were again at the point where they start searching, and again they saw someone leaning against the age-worn rail. The person was facing the lake when both men approached him

"Leviathan, you tricky hooker, haven't we kill you?" Murphy said when he saw the silhouette that looked like Leviathan

"Who are you calling hooker, or Leviathan, and most importantly, you killed him?" The man turned around, facing them, he was shorter than Murphy, and Henry. His face was strange, with big brown eyes, but a little mouth, black, short hair, with a spiky hairstyle, he had a grimace that appeared as if he hated world.

"Yes we killed him" Henry said, giving an awkward look to the man "We're looking for a ship called the 'Little Baroness, have you seen it?" Henry asked

"Get away from me Damian" The man said scared, crossing while seeing Henry

"He's not me; he will never be me, why don't you understand that? My name's Henry" Henry assured

"Are you completely sure" The man asked

"If I were Damian, Murphy wouldn't be with me" Henry said "And I wouldn't kill Leviathan at all if he really was one of Damian's brothers" Henry said

"Alright, I'll try to believe you" The man said "But you look a lot like Damian, and the inquisitor

"Whatever, have you seen a boat around here named the Little Baroness?" Henry repeated

"Let me try to remember if I have seen it around here. By the way, do any of you have a smoke you can give me?" The man said

"If this helps you remember" Murphy said, with an angry grimace, giving the man the full box of cigarettes.

"Are you sure you want to give me the full box? Oh how sweet of you man. I really can't remember if I have seen that ship, but have you been looking around the lighthouse?" The man said

"Not really, we've looked at some places" Henry said, scratching his head "But thanks for the advice "He said, and then turned around ready to look at more places around the lighthouse

"Wait a minute" The man said grabbing Henry by the shoulder "Here take this for the favour your friend did for me with the smokes" He said, then he gave Henry an ornamented cup with a blue five on the middle.

"Thank you I suppose" Henry said

"See you around" The man said, then disappearing into Silent Hill's thick fog.

They started walking, trying to locate the little baroness, starting at the southwest part of the lighthouse, re-checking the zone just to see if it would magically appeared, or so Murphy thought, they were a little frenzied to find in other spots the boat that they didn't took the time to search at that zones. Murphy wanted to start a friendly talk with Henry, but he didn't know how.

"So we have how many cups?" Murphy finally asked

"Three cups, from seven to five, I wonder what purpose they have, hope it's a good one" Henry said

"I hope it does too Henry, trust me, if this cup stuff is just another puzzle to unleash the tortured souls of other demons, I don't want to participate in that" Murphy said

"Are you on drugs, why did you say that?" Henry said giving a punch to one of Murphy's arms

"I grew tired of saying everything is fault of Silent Hill, I want a real explanation of the stuff happening around here, and if there's no explanation I will make one up" Murphy said, trying to convince him about what he just said

"If you say so, but I will persist that Silent Hill has ridiculous and unexplainable matters here, like my backpack, have you seen it? It's like Dora's backpack! You can stuff millions of items inside and it has capacity for more"

"Maybe it's a blessed backpack, or a magic backpack, and you were the lucky one to have it" Murphy said rising his shoulders.

"But at what price, suffering from psycho monsters, and a mad villain that looks like me? I will gladly return this backpack if it wasn't so efficient at keeping all our stuff inside." Henry said

"Stubborn boy, alright, but you'll see later how my explanations are right"Murphy assured

Henry didn't know how to respond to this, but he didn't feel the need to answer Murphy's statement, for him it was just plain stupid to explain the inexplicable. He believe Murphy was being a little quixotic at trying to explain this kind of stuff, but well, when Murphy commits to something, he doesn't stop until he gets his way.

They walked silently what was left of the southwest length around the lighthouse, finding nothing, just water and many yacht's whose name wasn't Little Baroness. They walked in a straight line following the edge of the pier, looking for the embarkation.

The radios were emitting static noise, our macho men prepared their weapons ready to fight whatever was in front of them. Luckily for them it was just a slave, even though it looked different, but well, who cares?

Henry sprinted towards the back of the monster, while Murphy was dealing with the fatty feminine part. Henry started to cutting the scrawny arms with his axe, then he stuck it inside the monster's heart, weakening it, but not killing it, nor even making it to go to the floor convulsing. Murphy with his axe continued bashing everything he could around the monster's fat body mass. As both men predicted, the feminine part screeched like a preteen girl, but this time it's voice was slightly deeper. Murphy took advantage of the scream and stuck his pipe deep inside the beast's throat, choking with its own acid, dissolving it's interiors. Murphy took out his pipe when he was sure the monster was dead.

"Interesting form of killing it Murphy, you nailed it" Henry dully said, kicking the Slave head

"And the cell phone didn't say anything about this. Maybe there are other non canon ways to kill the monsters, its only matter to trying new techniques" Murphy said

"And to know how to be completely random at fights with annoying monsters" Henry complimented

"Oh, shut up Henry, let's continue searching that damn boat" Murphy said, trying to sound mature.

"But I'm the one that hushes you Murphy, not the other way" Henry said, trying to keep up Murphy's accelerated pace

"Whatever" Was Murphy's final word, and yeah, it was only one word.

They were now at the corner of the southeast portion of the pier, still not seeing any signs of the ship or at least some evidence that the embarkation really existed. They notice another silhouette at the distance, but the radios didn't emit any type of white noise, notwithstanding that maybe the silhouette could be a person, our heroes prepared their weapons.

They approached the figure silently, both men preparing for another strenuous fight with another monster. They looked at each other; sure they will beat down the monster without any fight this time. They prepared their weapons but when they were fully charged, the voice of someone distracted them.

"Please don't kill me, I'm not a monster" It appeared to be the voice of a granny.

"What are you doing here old hooker?" Murphy asked to the silhouette, approaching to her.

"I'm lost, I don't know where I am, and I'm not a hooker, disrespectful brat" The old lady said to Murphy, giving him a hit with what appeared to be a handbag.

"Sorry for him, he's always like that" Henry shortened the distance between him and the lady, offering her his hand as a sign of peace.

"Ah" The lady yelled when he saw Henry. Henry foolishly believed this will not happen again. Henry was surprised by the appearance of the lady, she looked like her grandmother, but a little younger, with his chiselled face features, big light brown eyes with an outer green rim. She was using a fancy dress like from forties epoch.

"No, I'm not Damian, my name's Henry!" "Henry? how you're sure?" Henry continued, knowing what the old lady was about to say. "Well, I killed Leviathan, I saw how your "Damian" killed Belfegor, I have some rare crystals from Belfegor and Leviathan, and most importantly, I wouldn't have a sidekick if I was FUCKING Damian!" Henry said, pissed off

"Alright, just calm down young man, you could have just told me you killed Leviathan. So you have the holy crystals?" The lady asked, quite interested

"Yeah, if you say so, what's your name?" Henry said

"Mildred, Henry, nice to meet you" Mildred gave him a smile "But where am I?" Mildred asked

"Near the lighthouse, you didn't see it when it changed to the other world, and we fought against Leviathan?" Murphy said

"No kid, I didn't see anything such thing. Are you on drugs?" Mildred asked

"No, I'm not into that old lady" Murphy answered

"Mildred, please" Mildred answered rapidly angry

"Well, I'm not into drugs old lady Mildred" Murphy answered

"Sorry he's always like that" Henry raised his shoulders "But I have a few questions, what do you know about the demon and the six lies?" Henry asked

"First you have to understand this, in the past, very far in the past, at the times where Alessa and Walter lived here, there was another powerful force born. If Alessa was going to birth god, Damian, was created for the sole purpose of being the devil's dad, he was created so when all of paradise started, he could control the imprudent ones, but everything went out of control, and what was only earmarked to be a controller of the evil people turned out into an out of control madness, if I remember well, there's a story about the birth and the rapture, but I don't remember it well" Mildred

"Don't be such a silly hooker; you're old but not a granny for not remembering that story" Murphy mocked

"Respect Mildred" Henry gave a punch to the stomach to Murphy

"Thank you sweetheart, I will give you some kind of reward for defending me from this stupid man, take this" She gave Henry a kiss in the cheek, making Henry blush "And thank you for telling me where I am" Mildred was about to go, but Henry stopped her

"Another question, have you seen a yacht or some kind of boat called named the Little Baroness?"

"Well, I can't remember well, but I think I saw a yacht at the corner of this zone with a similar name to that" Mildred said, then, walking into the thick fog.

"Thank you" Henry said, after he gave a furious glare to Murphy.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong" Murphy excused

"Stop being such a douche with people Murphy seriously. If you want to be with me, as a friend or a boyfriend, I highly recommend you to stop being such an ass" Were Henry's words.

There was an awkward silence during the entire little tract they have to walk to reach the southeast corner of the pier. They didn't know how, but somehow there was even more fog now. They were looking at every inch of the space looking for the god damn ship.

"I've found it" Murphy gave an ecstasy scream. And it was true, he found the ship, It was a little white and burgundy yacht that had "Little Baroness" in silver letters.

"Yeah, good for you, think so?" Henry scoffed, in a not- so- sure voice tone

"Just give me a kiss" Murphy said

"No, gross" Henry answered.

Murphy rolled his eyes, pressed his hands on Murphy's cheeks, and gave him a rapid kiss in his lips. Not caring for Henry's expression he entered the yacht first. He registered all the rooms, founding nothing but a health drink a shotgun clip and two Uzi clips. He then found a closed door.

"So maybe one of these keys will work here" Murphy told himself. First he try his luck with the cranium key. When he inserted it, the key wasn't the lock's shape, he then tried luck with Sophia's key "Maybe the hooker's key will work" He said, again to himself. He inserted the key and effectively, it worked. It revealed a messed up room that had ammo everywhere. Murphy counted all the ammo clips inside the room, they were ten, but mostly they were for a shotgun, only three were for Uzi. "Henry come here, need your Dora backpack" Murphy commented.

"What happened" Not more than five minutes passed when Henry arrived

"Can you put all of this inside your backpack?" He said, pointing the cartridges for shotgun "Give me a minute" Murphy said

"Why?" Henry asked

"Unless you want to see how I undress myself..." Murphy hinted

"No thank you, I'll wait for you outside" Henry declined

Why did Murphy say that? Simple, he saw an elegant Armani dark blue suit hanging at the closet, by its side there was a Dolce & Gabanna silver suit shirt. He didn't need to ask himself twice to put it on. He undressed, not taking more than five minutes, taking off his dirty clothes. He was unsure if the suit will fit him, but luckily for him, it was his size. He gathered his clothes and looked around for some socks and shoes he could combine with. He found dark blue Ralph Lauren long socks and black shoes. He dress quickly and after that he gathered his clothes.

"So how do I look?" Murphy said to Henry

"Amazingly elegant and fit, you have a great body I have to say" Henry complimented

"Thank you" Murphy said, strongly blushed "But I couldn't find a tie, what a shame, can you put this inside your backpack?" Murphy asked

"Sure, just let me make room for the clothes, as they're not so important like the crystals and all the other weird stuff" Henry assured

"Maybe we'll it need later in another puzzle, you'll never know, maybe you'll need them at the final confrontation" Murphy figured

"This is not Tomb Raider, using crystals to defeat the final boss, calm down Murphy. Why don't you look out for the tie why I make room for your clothes and shoes?" Henry said

"Murphy took Henry's advice and he looked inside the room's closet. Luckily, there was a great variety of all type of ties; finally he chose one that had an intricate path of all the colours lines, in a pastel blue overtone.

"Alright, we're ready to start the engine to this baby" Henry said when Murphy ended to finish putting his tie.

"You haven't started the engine of this yacht?" Murphy said

"First I have to untie all the boat's strings, and let me tell you, those strings are very thick" Henry said, extending the "e" on very. They went up board; Henry approached the hole for the key, and ignited the ship, ready to go back to Nathan Avenue to do what Enzo told them to do.

**Half an hour later**

"Are you sure we're going at the right direction?" Murphy asked to Henry

"Yes, I'm sure" Henry said, pissed off by Murphy's insistence.

"And where's the box, hooker?" Murphy added

"Inside the backpack Murphy, why do you ask the obvious?" Henry asked

"Oh, sorry Mr. Drama queen" Murphy said

"Regret your words" Henry warned

"Never" Murphy said stretching his eyes

"You asked for it" Henry said, after that he jump onto Murphy. The backpack was sent flying meters away, almost reaching the border of the yacht

Both men didn't care about this, as they were more interested in fighting each other. If Murphy wasn't such a big douche Henry could have seen the enormous rock a few feet apart from them. To his despair, when they were at the middle of the fight, the yacht crash against it, making the backpack sink to the water. Then, a blinding white light engulfed them.

**So, if you read until here, thank you! A review could be greatly appreciated, and if you have any good ideas for further boss fights I will hear them. Be prepared for more surprises coming.**


	8. Man! It's a mind trap

**So here's another chapter of this exciting serie! You'll see some numbres like this (1) down the chapter, they mean decisions, from this points the decisions you want to read are crucial for the type of ending you want.**

**Disclaimer: Henry, Murphy and Silent Hill are property of Konami, not mine**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Slash), use of rude words, violence  
**

_Previously right here on Assumption..._

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it. He stumble on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the center of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?" Henry asked

''My name is Belphegor'' the bum answered

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, but was caught in the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly placed his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box, and it's key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things, and I swear I'll help you with anything you will need." Mammon promised

"Sure cupcake" Murphy answered

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stopped them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you." Mammon explained

They went up the ladder; Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him.

"Murphy, help me!" Henry shouted

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough.

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him.

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store?" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store" Enzo said

Suddenly, our guys were feeling dizzy, and as all was starting to get blurry, the house was returning to its original state which was the last thing Henry had seen before he blacked out. Henry gave Murphy the sweetest kiss he had ever given to someone, including his wife.

"There is one original prince, but somehow during his birth his evil self split from his body, and that evil one escaped here, soon after the storms that aroused this place." Peter told them

"Sorry man, have you seen a hooker whose name is Leviathan?" Murphy said to the man leaning against the old fence

"And is he about five feet, brunette hair, and blue eyes?" The man said smiling. Suddenly the siren was heard

To his despair, when they were at the middle of the fight, the yacht crash against it, making the backpack sink to the water. Then, a blinding white light engulfed them.

"Please do what the lesser note says, and don't give that to Mammon, he will k-kill the inquisitor with it"

Chapter eight

Man! It's a mind trap.

"Stupid mule, you have been always bad punching someone" Murphy said, between gasps

"And you have always been a stupidly stubborn, wild clodhopper that keeps secrets from their friends" Henry said giving Murphy a jab to the jawbone

"And what do you want to know?" Murphy said, grabbing Henry by his wrists, turning him the other way around "That a paedophile tricked my son giving him candy, then abused him, then put his defenceless body inside a bag, threw his little body to a river! After that I did a few crimes to be in the same prison as that Napier bastard, fell in the trap of a sick police officer that allow me to kill him returning the favour by killing him the father of a police officer, which I love now with all my heart, her name's Anne Cunningham by the way, and I lived my personal Silent Hill hell? Do you want to know any more information? How about you Henry, did you live through something like the murder of your little child, did this town recreate your worst nightmares?" Murphy said almost crying

"I, I frankly d-don't know what to say, sorry I guess" He said with his soft voice "I didn't know what happened, if you let go, I'll give you a hug" Henry said giving the other man a comfort smile

"I want another thing!" Murphy shouted obviously demanding for another type of physical touch that wasn't a hug

"Alright, let's do this, but quickly, I need to ride this boat through Toluca Lake."

Murphy leaned down, not loosening the grip he had on Henry's wrists, his bangs touching Henry's face. He released one of Henry's wrist, then began caressing Henry's face. He took his time in every feature, every flaw, every inch of skin on Henry's face, for in his eyes, Henry was perfect, the man he ever dream of. When he knew he was gay back at the prison with the whole Sewell stuff, the only person he thought of was Henry Townshend.

Henry was getting impatient with the time he was taking with him, but he couldn't do anything besides just looking at the deep blue eyes of his sidekick. He melted into those blue eyes that were reflecting how much he loved him. With his free arm he hugged Murphy, in a sign of how much he loved the man that was caressing his face at that exact moment. He was also thinking of many recent memories at the same time, like the meanings of the flashbacks when he took the discs, the meaning of the crystals, or the teachings, was he the inquisitor? How did Damian look if everyone had said they were identical? Did that mean that he wasn't a single child from a troubled couple? And what was the meaning behind the whole birth and rapture story that Mildred didn't remember? Henry didn't know the answers, but there were two other powerful questions. What he truly felt for Murphy and the other one was he really straight, or he had just pretended his entire life?

Murphy closed the space between himself and Henry, ready to blow off any memory of Eileen from Henry's head. When he approached Henry's mouth he saw Henry turned his face, which made him feel bad. Wasn't he a good man? He knew he could be a total asshole sometimes, but he controlled himself when he was near Henry, most of the time.

"What happened?" Murphy said quite sad

"Don't be sad Murphy, is not that I didn't want the kiss. But we're inside a place, not really aboard the 'Little Baroness' any more" Henry said

"And how could I be sure about that?" Murphy asked sceptical

"Just... Look around you, moron! Waste, and other adjectives I don't want to say to you because you're too numbly and bloody funny" Henry said laughing

Murphy looked around him and he noticed that they were inside a big gymnasium with decaying gym equipment everywhere. Murphy and Henry had a bad feeling about this, and when they stood up they saw the roof was intact. Then inside where they were was neat, so neat that you can eat on the floor without any problem.

"Hey and the Dora backpack?" Henry asked

"It was with you before the fight, then I saw it flying, but I didn't see exactly where it landed" Murphy reported

"Murphy, that's a cruel joke, it had my pistol, my radio and all my stuff, don't be joking with something extremely serious" Henry said almost pissed off, and preparing his fists to start another fight again

"Why would I be joking about that mister I'm so effing serious I can't be smiling at least once in my life?" Murphy argued

"I can smile, see" Henry tried a smile, only problem: way too pretentious

"Yeah, and my enemies didn't reflect my sleepy psyche" Murphy scoffed

"Let's look for the backpack, shall we?" Henry said, too tired from Murphy's oaf attitude.

They looked around and Henry saw a pamphlet of the gym, it read 'Hard Abs, where procrastination has a bad time'. Henry frown his eyebrows until they were almost touching when he saw this. What the hell a gymnasium was doing at the middle of Silent Hill, in an epoch were most of the equipments weren't even done? This lacked logic on every inch of the perimeter of the spacious saloon they were. At the other way, Murphy was thinking how he didn't remember of any type of gymnasium at Silent Hill when he was a little child, maybe the new residents brought new ways to live to this little town.

"You know, I have always feared gymnasiums, look at all the equipment, they look like medieval torture machines, no?" Murphy chuckled while saying this

"For first time, you are probably almost right" Henry said

"You're afraid of gyms too?" Murphy lifted one eyebrow

"No" Henry said flat out

"That sounded more like a yes..." Murphy said teasing Henry

"Alright, so I have bad experiences with gyms" Henry remembered how many times he had accidents at a gym or anywhere else where they were giving any sport classes. Even in aerobics he had an accident with one of the little steps they use, and in yoga, the most relaxed sport of all, he had an accident with his elasticity "But I don't wanna talk about that" Henry said with an evident blush.

"Why? It's interesting to see you like this rather than the same point of view of mister solitary Henry Townshend" Murphy lifted his shoulders

"Cause you think I'm a total failure at sports after you hear all my nonsense stories" Henry answered

"C'mon, what's more nonsense than digging inside your enemy for a crystal; please tell me the stories, please, please, please" Murphy pleaded

"Alright, but if you laugh just once, I swear I'll have you screaming like a girl while I gut you alive scared man"

"Um~, okay" Murphy said, pretty scared

"I have had many accidents in gymnasiums in the past. Even at the Wii Sports I have had a muscle fracture." Henry smiled "once I was at the conveyor belt and my not so funny trainer put it at maximum velocity, and the next thing I knew was that I was at the emergency hospital. Luckily for me, he paid the hospital's bill." Henry said with a smile "And another time I was lifting a heavy weight, suddenly it fell on top of me, and almost choked me. If it wasn't for my handsome friend there I wouldn't be here today" Henry said with a smile on his lips, making feel jealous Murphy. "Are you okay Murphy?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling FAN- TAS- TIC, thanks for worrying" Murphy said in an acidic tone

"If you say so... But I'm not very sure about it, was it something I said? Was the fact that I commented that there is a handsome man at the gymnasium, and he fancies me?" Henry said

"You're so funny, ha, look at how I smile with your completely not out of tune jokes" Murphy said still with his acidic tone

"Well, and other bad experience at the gym... Hmm, let me try to remember" Henry said massaging his chin, in a thinking way "I think I remember another one, there was this traumatic experience I had with one of those devices that you pull from one side and you lift some weights, it started when I was lifting one of those, when I almost kill myself, the wire loosen itself, and the weights come to my position. If it haven't been for myself and the handsome guy I comment you, I wouldn't know where the hell I would be right now, maybe inside an sterile room suffering from different body traumas, and it wouldn't be THAT nice if you think about it, cause you know" Henry was talking in a frantically, his words colliding with one another, his body shaking, as well as his hands and legs "if you consider it, well, everything in my life has been a coincidence of facts" Henry said, then continued trembling like a Chihuahua

"Hush, and relax my love" Murphy said embracing Henry "Everything's alright" Murphy assured

"S-sure Murphy?" Henry said, finally having his emotional breakdown

"Sure as hell" Murphy said, he went straight for Henry's lips, when they were almost kissing, Henry separated from his body this Murphy

"I'm not very sure about this at this moment Murph, maybe later; let's check first where the hell my backpack is" Henry said

They start looking for Henry's backpack, both took separated ways one looking at the basement, and the other at the first floor of the gymnasium. It was way quicker for the one that was at the first floor since it was all closed, the only four doors upstairs, Henry quickly saw Murphy finish his work upstairs and he wondered why he finished so quickly, he even walked a little around the big glass panels dividing each section of the gym.

"Everything was closed, but I found some pistol, and Uzi clips" Murphy reported

"Yupi, I have to feel happiness about that?" Henry sarcastically said

"Don't be sarcastic, I'm only trying to help, let me see" He turned a complete 360 degrees, and saw a backpack in the distance "Think you will have to give me a kiss" He said as he went for the backpack

It wasn't very far this quadratic object, and Murphy was right, there was Henry's backpack. Henry rushed for his backpack, and he checked if everything inside was the same. He checked Murphy's clothes, the crystals, the teachings, his pistol, which he now put inside his pants just because he can never lose such an important item again, and he noticed something fairly odd from the complete list of items inside his backpack. The revelation box and the lesser key were completely wet, compared to the other stuff, completely dry, made everything a complete paradox. Henry tried to give it the explanation that maybe that was the "blood of Virgin Mary" and now the only two objects that needed it were immerse in that.

"Why don't we just don't try to open the gym front doors?" Henry said while putting the backpack on his back

"Duh, it will be too obvious for a tricky place like Silent Hill, haven't you learn anything from the fact you're a Silent Hill survivor and you have played other survivor games like Resident Evil?" Murphy said.

"I think sometimes you're the kid between the both of us" Henry said while he turned his eyes "C'mon, let's go"

Both men went to the front door of the sports establishment, Murphy didn't feel very sure about this, everything could be a trap and both could instantly die inside an enormous bear tramp or something like that, Henry simply kept his cool, and tried to not think in anything from the caudal of emotions he was having.

Henry saw the enormous white and gray doors with a glass frame in the middle of it. He grabbed the knob, and twisted it, the siren sounded, and everything began to change, the grey walls were now of a prominent red colour, the gym equipment once a good looking and innocent now appeared possessed, and from each equipment, or most of them, from Henry's and Murphy's point of view, spikes jutted out from the support sites of each apparatus.

"May I say the three words?" Murpy asked.

"What three words?" Henry asked dumbfounded.

"I told you" Murphy scolded Henry.

"Shut up, if we didn't try it we would have never known what good, or bad things may happen, and more in such an... Interesting town like this" Henry said.

They looked around, not very sure if any monster was going to come out from a door, or whatever destiny had prepared for them. Both men felt uncomfortable with the shared thought of being watched from behind, as if they were inside a video-game. The one that was supporting this thought the most was, as always, Murphy.

"And if we are being watched by invisible cameras, and we don't know it? How about that? Have you thought about how uncomfortable that will be, everyone seeing our kisses, our intimate moments, everything?" Murphy paniced

"What the hell are you talking about? I think it's time for you to stop playing so many video-games, and start reading" Henry said annoyed

"But I'm just saying-" Murphy began

"You're just telling lies, and we have to focus, right now we have to get the hell out of this gym before any big monster comes to kick the living lights out of us" Henry reminded

"I think the term you're looking for is kick the shit out of us" Murphy corrected

"Whatever, you know me; I'm not the rude prison type guy" Henry explained

"Any reference, oh funny Henry?" Murphy joked

"In absolute, darling, was just picking one type of stereotype" Henry said teasing Murphy, with a big smile on his face "Talking about stereotypes, do you know the name of this equipment? I think you're the kind of guy that knows the name of every gym apparatus, you know, after coming from a prison" Henry said, raising his shoulders

"I think that's a jungle of eight stations" He said, pointing one apparatus that didn't have spikes as the others "but I'm not very sure, haven't been in a gymnasium in a long time, but I still have a hot body babe" Murphy said, finishing with a wink

Henry didn't paid attention to the oaf comment of Murphy's, instead he went right where the strange looking device was, the curiosity was killing him and he wanted to know each single detail from that strange device.

"Interesting, there's a note attached to the jungle" Henry realized

"What does it says hooker?" Murphy asked

Henry grabbed the note, being cautious if something came from the floor "It reads: room 302, the patient has stated a great euphoria for what comes to be sports, we have brought him some equipment for him in case he wants to spontaneously exercise. It appears physical action helps him to distress from his past."

"It's funny, you know, hooker" Murphy said

"What's so funny Murphy?" Henry asked

"It's almost like if you were the mental person they're talking about, are you sure you're not imagining all of this" Murphy asked

Henry kissed Murphy "Is this dreamed" He raised an eyebrow "No, all of this is real, and if you die here, you die in the real world too, so we have to be cautious about everything." Henry said

"But Henry" Murphy argued

"No buts Henry, just... let me see the device, maybe this is the puzzle or something" He said going near to the device "Can you do something for me?" Henry asked

"What?" Murphy replied

"Don't go near this while I'm working on it, I want to reduce the possibilities of a fatality to the minimum" Henry said

Henry went to the apparatus, he really didn't know what to do with it, the only time he remembered being near one of this was the time the weight almost fell at him, and if it wasn't been for his handsome friend...

(This isn't the time to think about who fancies you Henry, pull yourself together) Henry thought as he saw the structure right at his eyes; he didn't have words to describe what he was feeling seeing such a rare device.

The device was strange indeed; it was the only one that didn't have any type of spikes from the other surrounding it. It had what looked like capacity for at least five people, two poles from each side, four seats, two at each side of the apparatus; it had two pillars going straight to the roof, one across the bar for doing chin- ups. At each side from the inside there was one belt with a silver triangular end.

He grabbed one of the triangles and pull on it, a system of weights, all sounding rusted and old, reacted to it. A screwdriver fell out from the other side; Henry grabbed it and stuffed it inside the backpack. He pulled again, now from the other side. This time, if it wasn't for his quick reflects the weight would have crushed him. Murphy rushed towards Henry's side; concerned by the fact he could have died. At this interlude of events Henry took the advantage to see the cavity the weight created, it was enough for his hand to fit in. He put his hand inside and, contrary to his beliefs; nothing tried to eat his hand. He felt what might be a key, he didn't wait for anything to come, he grabbed them, and when his hand was out he looked at them.

(Second floor) He read on his mind the inscription of the key.

"Are you okay? Did the weight touch you, are you in one piece?"· Murphy asked, quite distressed.

"I'm okay, don't worry Murphy, but I know where we have to go" Henry said

He stood up with Murphy's help, and walked back to the stairs where he could use the key he just grabbed from the hole made out by the weight. He looked back, and Murphy was still examining the device, Henry just rolled his eyes, and returned to Murphy.

"What happened, it's too much technology for you?" Murphy asked

"We haven't checked everything about it. If I remember correctly, from my experience at Silent Hill, everything was a clue, even envelopes that I had to reorganize" Henry said

"So what do you want to try?" Murphy asked

"The outer handles, we have to pull them at the same time, if everything goes my way, something will come out" Henry said

"Alright, at three, one, two, three" Both men pulled the handles and they heard a metallic sound, Murphy followed it.

"May I say the three words again Henry?" Murphy asked

"Shut the... Ugh, no, I'm not gonna swear just because of you" He grabbed the key "Let's go and check where these keys and screwdriver function"

They walked back to the second floor, just to check, they saw that one door was open. Just one door was open, it was the concierge room, there was a bag of chips, Murphy took them, and Henry stared at him with disapproval

"What? I'm hungry" Murphy answered Henry's look.

Even though, Murphy took a big surprise, when instead of chips, the bag had what looked to be a ruby, Murphy almost threw out the precious gem if it wasn't for Henry that warned him about artefacts that they may need. Murphy sighed and gave it to Henry.

"It's funny you know?" Murphy said

"What's funny Murphy?" Henry asked

"That inside comestible stuff you find pieces for puzzles. Heather told me her father found inside a key in a jelly bean bag, Heather herself found inside a pear in a nutshell, now us, we found inside a bag of chips a ruby, how random is Silent Hill, but I can't blame it, this is the Other World, and whatever your crazy mind wants to think, it's okay, I will not question it" Murphy said

"You're fucking mental dude, you scare me" Henry said, with his eyes wide open

"Let's just check the other rooms, alright?" Murphy said

They went out of the concierge room; Henry took out the keys for two out of the five rooms upstairs, not counting the concierge room, one had a bicycle form, the other a fist form. At his left he saw a big sign that read 'SPINNING'; he didn't hesitate to introduce the bicycle key inside the hole of this one. He opened the door and what he saw inside impressed him. One of the pillars of the jungle was passing throughout the centre of the room; it was in this zone surrounded by wild plants that looked very harmful. There were a set of mirrors in front of Henry and Murphy; they were reflecting the room in different states. One was reflecting the actual state, other as if it was in the fog world, a third mirror reflected Nowhere world, and the last one was the combination of the four, there were four lines, each one having five bicycles, except the middle lines, where the pillar was.

"What do you suggest?" Murphy said, quite dumbfounded

"Check this room, I'll check the other one" Henry said, leaving the room, not giving a damn about what Murphy said.

Murphy was inside the room, all alone, he start checking the nearest bicycles he had at hand, he was very concentrated in doing this, he didn't notice when Enzo appeared in the room with a crack.

"Murphy?" Enzo said

"Ah" Murphy screamed, he took a deep breath before continuing "You scared me kiddo, don't do that again" Murphy scolded

"Sorry. Where's Henry?" Enzo asked

"Oh, and you have the effrontery to don't give a darn about me, you know..." He was falsely sobbing "Sometimes I feel like the world hates me" Murphy poorly acted

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, how are you? Are you okay? Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to, are you in a transition? What are you looking for in this room? May I help?" Enzo quickly said

"I'll answer you in order, yeah, I'm fine, except the fact you SCARE me, I'm okay, thanks for worrying, yes, we're in a transition, I don't know what I'm looking for at this room, and yes, definitely help me, you'll be a great help too, check the right wing, I'll check the left one, any strange object you see shout at me" Murphy answered

Let's keep them searching in this room and let's go for Henry's part. He walked, and at few steps he saw the 'BOXING' room announce. He grabbed the fist shaped key and inserted it in the slot of the door; he opened and entered the room. The room was still with mirrors everywhere, but some sandbags, and a dummy at the centre with a note attached to its mouth suddenly dropped down from out of nowhere. Henry approached the dummy and tore the note from where it was. Henry read it out loud.

"To outstrip our inner emotions, first we have to fight for our lives throughout our inner fears" Henry raised one eyebrow "What the hell?" He then saw another note at one mirror, he unstuck the note from the mirror "Sometimes ourselves are the most dangerous threats for the world, and even though it hurts to confront, at the end the truth is the only one that saves us from ourselves" Henry took a dramatic pause "And I repeat, what the hell?" He didn't receive any verbal answer, instead, his answer was answered when he heard the door slam, he turn to face the door "How funny of you Murphy, good one" He said in a very violent tone, but no one answered "You can stop it now" Henry was getting scared as seconds passed and no one was answering him.

He heard a yell coming out from the spinning room and thought the worst, he didn't want to think while he was safe inside this room, maybe Murphy was being attacked by monsters, that if the rumours were true, came out of his psyche. Nevertheless, he thought too quickly, as the dummy suddenly came to life, he looked at it, and when he was concentrated at the dummy, he felt a punch, he saw backwards and saw his own reflection, but in a very sadistic and dark way, coming from, and from the mirrors Henry's reflection came out, punching him frenetically.

"Ouch, that hurts myself" He saw his reflection didn't respond, and this time managed to dodge an attack. The now rouge punch cracked a nearby mirror causing one of the reflections to disappear "So that's what I have to do, interesting" Henry said raising one eyebrow

He hit the dummy and it went very far away, one reflection was on his way for a mirror, so he punched him, he punched him in the stomach, and at that precise moment he felt a huge surge of pain in the same area he punched the reflection.

(Mental note, don't let the dummy hit the reflections with the katana and don't make any damage to them, only the mirrors) Henry said on his mind. He charged against one mirror, there were six mirrors he had to get rid of and the reflection were multiplying, and if he didn't want to die he had to be fast. He broke the mirror, making some reflexes disappear; now there were only four mirrors to break.

The dummy charged against him nearly touching the mirror, but a reflection was on the way. It disappear instantly as it received the dummy's jab, but Henry felt it anyways, he charged again against another mirror breaking it, thus causing more to disappear. They were multiplying like bread with Jesus Christ, and Henry didn't like that, soon he will be asphyxiated by all his surroundings if he didn't do something about. He decided the best way to break the three other mirrors was using the dummy, and if not, he will kill some reflections to break them.

He approached the dummy, a plan forming in his mind. He jump in front of it, the dummy followed him, gaining attention of the reflections too, still multiplying. He ran towards a mirror, but swerved out of it when he saw the dummy run after him. The dummy crashed against the mirror, but nothing happened, except the broken mirror and the vanishing of some reflections. Everything was just the way he intended, except the dummy part, but maybe he will face him after. There were only two more mirrors left, and both were close each other, there will be no big deals for Henry to break them one after another. He ran against the first one and broke it, he tried to break the second one, but a force was repelling him from the last mirror. There were few reflections left.

"And even though it hurts to confront, at the end the truth is the only one that saves us from ourselves" He repeated what the note on that exact mirror said "Yeah, it's possible that I like Murphy " He approached the mirror, but still the force was repelling him, weaker, but not that weak to allow it to broke "Alright, yeah, I have difficult times at my childhood "He approached the mirror, but when he punched it, he travelled at a parallel dimension.

It was the same room only with dim lights, Henry walked to a corner to take refugee, he hugged his knees while he tried to understand everything, none of that made sense, why on hell he travelled to a parallel dimension if he was at a gymnasium at Silent Hill? His thoughts were cut off when he heard two people mumbling. Then the door was opened by someone, he recognize the voice.

"So, Henry, you're going to man up and tell the truth about your family?" Alex said

"Alex, how many times do I have to tell you there are fussy issues between me, and my family" A young Henry said.

"Save the bullshit Townshend, those are a pussy issue, that's what it is" Alex argued

"But Alex" Both Henries said at the same time, adult Henry thought they would hear him, but that wasn't true, when he approached his younger version, soon everything started fading to black, and felt how his knuckles crashed against a wall.

Finally he break the last mirror, he was prepared for the dummy, for what he was not prepared was for the dummy having a katana. He pulled out his axe and prayed for the best. The dummy charged against him, but Henry, preparing his axe, made a strong hit right at the middle of the head of the creature.

The dummy still on his feet, but weaker, attacked Henry, he gave a decent blow through Henry's abdomen, which Henry mostly avoided, as it ripped some cloth. Henry gave another powerful attack, tearing out a complete arm out of the mannequin. Blood was coming out of his arm, and Henry was worried about this, but just probably it was a trick to kill him. Henry took advantage of the pain screams of the dummy, and delivered the final blow to the monster, decapitating it. A fountain of blood gushed of the creature's neck.

When Henry checked if he was still alive he saw a key coming out of the dummy's neck, it had the form of a ballerina. Again the front door opened, he looked back, and to his surprise everything appeared as if nothing ever happened, except the dummy, now lying dismembered on the floor, with a horror expression, and on his forehead the inscription murderer, targeted at Henry. Henry examined dummy, and realized it was himself, but with a grimace that looked like his father, that scared him like nothing has ever scared him.

Now let's go back to Enzo and Murphy. While Henry was fighting himself at the boxing studio, Enzo and Murphy were looking for any type of clue at in their site. Both started at the centre, where the pillar was. Bicycle after bicycle they were looking for, but found nothing, it was almost like this room was made to piss people off, like most of the rooms at Silent Hill.

"Bingo, I think I've found something" Murphy said, looking at the engines of one of the bicycles

"And what it is?" Enzo asked running where Murphy was

"It looks like a key, but I'll need something like a... screwdriver, damn it that Henry" He stood up and went out of the spinning room and went outside looking for the boxing room.

Murphy and Enzo looked around, there were five rooms, one, back to him, the spinning room, in front of him read DANCING STUDIO, at the left of that room was another that read KARATE, at the right of the dancing studio, exit to the stairs, was another that read YOGA, and a last one, that read something like aerobics, but was torn out at the middle, so it was impossible to read out, at the back of the aisle. Next to it was what appeared to be the boxing room; Murphy opened the door, just to see a sweaty Henry, with some bruises on his face, covered with blood.

"What happened?" Enzo said worried, at that precise moment Murphy's cell phone ranged

"Let me explain both of you what happened, please" Murphy said

"If you want to" Henry said raising his hands

"Here says: mirror creeper, it attacks with bare fists, has a basic endurance, it can disappear with a simple punch, and it means the guilt Henry felt all the years for not knowing a way to resolve his own problems, let me see" Murphy said frowning his eyebrows "Here says, plus: The more you attack the reflexes, the more damage you'll get, tip: to disappear them, break the mirrors"

"Oh wow" Henry sarcastically said "That could come in handy"

"Really, that device could help you?" Enzo said

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago when I fought this, and that dummy over there" Henry complained

"Oh yeah, I haven't checked the other, here says: Heinrich"

"Are you sure you said Heinrich?" Henry asked

"Yes, I'm sure Henry, but what's with your psyche and all the times they mention your name in different languages" Murphy scoffed "But whatever, as I was saying, here says: attacks, charging up in his first form, in his second form, attack with the katana, katana?"

"Yeah, this one" Henry showed the Japanese sword to Murphy

"Oh, alright, so, as I was saying, it says hard endurance, it means all the rage and the not expressed feelings Henry had about everything at his life"

"And I have to be happy about this? What the hell?" Henry said, while he frown his eyebrows "What do you want anyway?" Henry asked

"Your screwdriver" Murphy demanded

"Take it, don't want it anymore" Henry said, giving the screwdriver to Murphy with an angry expression

Murphy went instantly towards the spinning room, and toward the bicycle he saw with the object that looked like a key. He unscrewed the screws (despite the redundancy) and took from the greasy chains a key that had the form of a person stretching in what appeared to be the butterfly position. Murphy didn't think twice about it, and went directly to the yoga room. When he was out of the spinning room he didn't see anybody.

He entered the yoga room and he saw in front of him what appeared to be an altar, surrounded by incense, the difference with this room than the others was that this one was in smooth purple shades, with relaxing yoga music. It almost felt like if the room was inviting the person to stay in it. Murphy approached the altar, saw a map, he took it, and then saw the altar. It had three spaces that said the father, the son and the Holy Ghost. The first one had exactly the squared form of the gem.

(So here is where we will use those nonsense items) Murphy thought (But where are the other two?) He saw the map, it was a map of just the ground floor, but it said exactly where were to locate the other two gemstones. One was at the pool, at the left rear end of the gym and the other was at the basketball courts.

Before we continue with Murphy let's go back to what happened with Henry at the boxing room. He was pissed off for the useless information and by the way, he was pissed off for how injured he was. He took a med- kit and apply it on himself, then drank a whole bottle of health drink, which was enough to make him feel better.

"Are you alright Henry?" Enzo asked innocently

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking." He said, getting out of the room

"But where are you going?" Enzo asked

"C'mon, we still have another room to see" He said, seeing the ballerina key.

They went out to the aisle; Henry saw the door that said DANCING STUDIO, and went directly to it, while Enzo simply disappear and appeared at one side of the door. Henry rolled his eyes as he thought that Enzo was doing this because his ego was too high. He introduced the key, and opened the door. Effectively it showed a dance studio, but it looked rare to be at the other world, it looked like it was the real world. When Henry entered the room the door closed behind him and at the mirrors he saw himself, but in his teen years.

"Damian, this is the last time we allow you something, now you're going to pay for all your crimes" A short woman with a veil said pointing at the lifeless body of someone

"But Dahlia, it was just an order member, nothing of importance, and he wanted to take away my powers" Damian explained

"But we told you, after the last assault to the record store, we will allow no more of you, and murder is a mortal sin" Dahlia clapped her hands and some men came out from the door behind "Gentlemen, you know what to do" She said to some men, after that, the memory starts to get blurry and some mirror creepers came out of this objects

"Don't touch them, remember what Murphy told us!" Henry said quite distressed

He avoided the monsters surrounding him; almost touching two, but avoided them quickly. He broke the only mirror on the room and all the creatures disappear. He sighed as he rested from the entire disturbance about the dark reflection of himself. He looked around the dance studio and at a corner, next to a desk (probably the teacher's desk), was the statue of a ballerina, it looked like the Venus of Milo, except the fact she was in a dancing position, or what appeared to be a dance position, as it only had one leg, it had a note stick to its noseless face.

_Sleeping threat is mourning_

_A beauty not worth watching_

_Scattered around she's crying_

"_But whose gonna save me from this larceny?"_

_Still crying she asked, as she made a gasp_

_While she tries her velvet mask_

_Nowhere to run_

_Give it a turn_

_Baby ballerina knows best_

_How this hell can end_

"What tha hell? Da fuck did I just read?" Henry said dumbfounded

"What's fuck?" Enzo said

"Sorry if you heard that mate, but I meant to say, what I have just read" He walked closer to the statue and stumbled with something on the floor. He saw it was the mentioned "velvet" mask. It was a green mask with some red lace with the design of a butterfly at the middle "So here's the solution" Henry said to himself "Let's see this" He put the mask on the face of the statue but it slip from the sides as it was missing the nose and the ears. He saw some maps right at the left where the mask was "So, I have a quest for you Enzo, can you see the spooky basement for me and tell me if there's any part of the statue?"

"Sure" Was the only response from Enzo

There was just one thought on Henry's head: the dummy. Probably it will have some parts of the ballerina. It didn't say it was a monster at all in Murphy's cell phone. Henry turned his back to the statue, went out of the room, and returned to the dummy. It had disappeared, leaving nothing of it. Henry kicked the nearest wall, he was tired, frustrated, and above all of this, he wanted this nightmare to end. He didn't care for Damian, or whatever mystery around it. He randomly took out one of the maps, was about to shred it until he saw it had some symbols. He took out the other maps, seeing the same symbology, human parts, and keys.

He put inside the backpack two maps, having only between his hands the second floor. He located himself on the map, the boxing room, in front of him. To make you imagine how the disposition of the rooms is, imagine a big square with a little square at the back. At the right side we have the stairs, the yoga room, the dance studio, and the box room, the box room is inside the little square at the same time. Now, in the middle of the little square there's another room, in front of the box room, another unknown room, and here ends the little square. Now at the left side we have near the banisters the concierge room, next to it the spinning room, and another unknown room against the wall in front, almost touching the small square. Now that we're alright with how's the distribution of the room we can continue.

Henry went out of the room, dumbfounded of why there was a room that didn't appeared on the map, the only thing he saw was a big wall. Henry touched the wall to be certain it was a wall, and not another trick from his mind. He knocked on it, and heard what appeared to be a faux wall. He took out his axe and start smashing the wall until it revealed another room that said PILATES.

"Pilates, really?" He said while he nervously laughed "What kind of sick mind I have" He said, while he remembered some unpleasant stuff with pilates classes. He opened the door, not very sure if it would open. It open without using any key, he looked at the map, it told him a leg, and key were located here. He looked around, but the only objects he saw was the magic circle people use during classes, and the ball everybody uses for different disciplines. He knew everything at Silent Hill was different than what appeared to be, so he took out his axe and with a simple blow he popped it. The leg instantly fell from it. All that's left was to search for the magic ring, it had a strange notch. He decided not to break this device, and he went out of the room to the other room supposedly covered by a wall.

He left, and went to the room next to the spinning room. Again he smashed the wall repeatedly, revealing a room, which had the form of a circle, with a strange insertion symbol at the bottom of it. Henry took out from his backpack the magic circle, and placed the notch in the insertion symbol, and gave it a turn to the left, opening the room like it was a valve. When he entered the room appeared to be below zero temperature. He felt inside an enormous butcher fridge. He saw that in this room another key and a nose were noted as the corresponding symbols. He closed his eyes for a moment, he exactly knew what was coming, and he already felt gross. He saw around the hanging corpses, all of them unrecognizable, until he saw one that he could recognize miles away. It had a note attached.

"_Just to see how badly you want to live, the door is shut and the corpse in front of you has a real connection to the person at the real world. If you don't do nothing you'll die frozen, but knowing you didn't harm her, instead if you choose to live, there's a clever and the rest... Well, it's all your matter. Have fun and let the game begin, sincerely Damian."_

"Alright, it's official, I'm going after that twat and nobody will stand in my way, not even God" Henry said furiously. In front of him appeared a version of Eileen, right when she was at the whole sacrament thing.

Henry grabbed the cleaver not very sure what to do next. He surely didn't want to die frozen in the other world, but he didn't want to hurt his spouse too. Everything was depending on what he chose, and this decision, as what happened some years ago, was the key between a possessed kind of end or the good end where you defeat the bad guy at the end.

(1) He dropped the knife, deciding death was better for him than making any damage to one of the persons he loved the most. Somehow the room was now warmer, as soon as Henry thought about showing a mercy face to her spouse, even though he knew he haven't been a good wife after all.

"Thank you Henry" The corpse similar to Eileen said "Take this" She showed him two keys "One is the exit out of here, the other... Well, I can't give you clues" She smiled "And before you go, here, take this" She said, giving his nose to him "Thank you again"

Henry didn't know how to even start to such a bizarre event, but well, he was in the Other World, maybe the puzzle was intended to be like this. He went to the door and opened it; he went immediately to the door he didn't look to, the one at the end of the little square on the map.

(2) He finally decided to live, even if it damaged his Eileen. He took the hook hanging Eileen's body. There was another note attached to the hook, it was just a map of where was the key, inside Eileen's stomach. Henry closed his eyes, gross by what he was going to do next. He buried the knife deep inside her entrails, while on his head he perfectly could hear Eileen's yell of pain. He open Eileen's abdomen flesh and sunk his hand looking for the stomach. He felt like he was on a saw movie with all the gore part right now. He finally located the stomach, he took it out and made a clean cut, then he saw two keys, he took them. Finally he saw Eileen's nose, but it wasn't exactly her nose, it was more like a porcelain nose, exactly like the ballerina mannequin. He went to the door and opened it; he went immediately to the door not looking back, the one at the end of the little square on the map.

He saw the key had the form of a person going up from a box, he had the feeling this will be a not very good room. While Henry is here, aren't you thrilled about what happened to Enzo and Murphy? Well, let's go back to count first Enzo's side. When Henry said to check the basement he didn't hesitate to go to the basement. Well, he was an astral projection, what possibly could harm him? When he appeared on the basement of the building he couldn't see anything, he appeared again at what appeared to be a pool. He wasn't sure if the pool was covered with water or not, he just simply went out. At the same time, when he was out of the pool, he saw Murphy coming. Now, let's see what Murphy did.

Murphy went out of the yoga room, directly to the basketball courts. He first looked around if Henry was , but he realized they really didn't have a lot of time to spare, so he went down the ladders. Before we continue let's describe the ground floor. It has almost the same design of the big square and the little square, except the little square is bigger just for some meters. We have at the right zone, next to the stairs the gym area, with all the equipment, using up the area until the aisle connecting the big square with the little square. Finishing the aisle we have the basketball courts. At the left side we have the offices next to the principal entrance and next to the offices we have the pool.

Murphy went to the aisle where a gem was indicated; it had the form of what appeared to be an emerald. When Murphy opened the double doors his expression was unbelievable. The basketball court appeared to be like the forest back at Saint Maria's orphanage, the only difference consisted of the two baskets, as tall as the trees surrounding him.

"What the hell is this?" He said as he lifted an eyebrow "This ain't my psyche crisis, this shouldn't be here" Murphy said.

He looked at the little cottage in front of him and entered it, if everything was as he remembered, he should do a puzzle of a box, and inside will be the gem. When he entered he was really surprised, there was no box, and instead, there was an old arcade game that said "prison break". Murphy rolled his eyes at the not so funny joke. He approached it and when he grabbed the controls the game instantly started. It appeared to be a metal slug parody, being Murphy the central character in an eight bit version. He had to defeat little bogeymen and police officers similar to Anne as he was making his way out of the prison where he was. When he finally approached the last door, fifteen minutes after, a big monster similar to Henry appeared. Murphy jump backwards when he saw this, but he pull himself together and defeated the monster, Soon as he went out of the prison and finished the game a basketball ball went out of a compartment at his feet. He took it and went out.

When he went out now the outside looked different, it appeared to be a basketball court. He saw what appeared to be memories of his past at the middle of the court, as soon as he approached them he saw what appeared to be him defending Henry some years ago. He remembered that day well, some bullies where molesting Henry, and Murphy punched everybody. Since that day his adoptive fathers took him to the psychologist. After the memories disappeared he took a good look around, and finally located the gem in one of the baskets.

He knew what to do with the ball, so he prepared himself to make his best shot at the basket. He failed the first attempt, as it went totally at the left, but that wouldn't stop Murphy from bringing down the gem. He tried for the second time, and failed again, a mere inches; he went for the ball and closed one eye for accuracy. He prepared his hand and this time scored a basket, as the gem went down. Murphy ran to the place where it was going to before it fell, and break into pieces, luckily though he caught it. He saw it was a green emerald.

He went out of the basketball courts and directly to the pool where the other gem will be. He felt uneasy as he was passing all the gym devices; they gave him goose bumps with all the spikes and rarities they have attached to them. He saw the pool door, it had an inscription.

"_Can you swim well, cupcake?" It read_

Murphy saw this, he was thrilled for what was coming right now, he didn't want to think that he will need to swim inside a filthy swimming pool, he felt gross by the thought.

(Well if I want to be outside this hell, I have to do certain sacrifices) He thought.

He entered the big room and he saw Enzo appearing in front of him, he frowned his eyebrows as he didn't know how on Earth his little boy finished down there, if he was supposed to be with Henry.

"What you're doing here?" He asked

"I was just checking the basement, but it's too dark to see anything there" Enzo explained

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" Murphy said worried

"Calm down, I'm only an astral projection, remember?" Enzo said laughing "So, I can be inside that pool and I couldn't drown" Enzo explained

Murphy had an idea "So, if you can be inside the pool, maybe you can redeem yourself, and check if there's any gem inside?" Murphy said

"Sure" Enzo replied

Enzo disappeared, and Murphy was waiting patiently, now let's go back to Henry. He went out of the room and to the other room that had a torn out announcement he opened the door and saw what appeared to be an aerobics room. That too made him feel uneasy, but the map clearly stated there was an arm, and an eye in this room. There were porcelain bodies all around, but all of them were lacking just the body parts he needed, he walked cautiously between the figures until he saw the figure that looked like an instructor. This one had just one eye and one arm, and beneath him there was a key, the items he needed. Henry took all of them, and when he finally took out the eye, the statue emitted a high pitched scream. It woke up, and all the statues behind Henry too. He ran from the army of porcelain creatures, and when he was out of the room he closed the door firmly and pressed against it, feeling the pressure of all the monsters claiming for him.

He looked at the key, it read "basement". When he finally stopped feeling all the pressure against the door he went down and started to locate the door for the basement just beneath the stairs. He opened the door and turned on his flashlight as everything was pitch black here. An ear and another key were located here. He looked around, and heard something that scared him, when he turned around to face the noise he saw one responsible father. He took out his katana, and rapidly ran to it's back, and buried deep down its back, the monster went down with a loud thud. He was still keeping his guard up as he searched the room, and finally found what he needed, the two ears in a table, and a key. He took them and stuffed them all inside the backpack, except the key, which he put inside his pocket.

He went upstairs and saw Murphy and Enzo, the first one was scowling and wet, the young one was trying to contain a laugh, Henry hugged Murphy without any apparent reason.

"What happened?" Murphy asked

"Don't ask please, just, give me your ruby, we'll need it" Henry said

Henry did so, and instead of going to where the key said (office) he went with Murphy. Following him they went exactly to the other point Henry was going to visit, the room where the mouth was supposed to be. Murphy placed the three gems inside each slot; some kind of eerie glow came out. Where the gems were placed, and a drawer opened. Inside were a plastic heart, a porcelain mouth and a note.

"I'll read it for you babe, you're still wet" Henry said "Here says, I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks, what the hell?" Henry read

"Maybe another puzzle" Enzo said

"Maybe, so, let's investigate the last room" Henry said

They went out of the yoga room and to the office, Henry opened the door and saw another porcelain doll, this time it had its ribcage open, revealing a hole where a heart should be, Henry took out the heart, but before he placed it he saw another note. He read the note afterwards out loud so Murphy, and Enzo could hear it.

"The needles of the clock, I've move them right to left, pretend we never heard of things we said like we've been dead, and start all over" Henry said, not knowing exactly how to interpret the dying part.

"Do you know where a clock is?" Enzo said

"Maybe at the basketball courts, let's go there" Murphy said

"Wait, we still have to see what happened with this mannequin" Henry said examining the mannequin. He then saw it had a hand open with a rose inside. He took it, he tried to take out the hand, but it was impossible "Alright, let's keep moving"

They went out of the office, and after they walked down the aisle they entered the basketball courts. Murphy looked around, but the house and trees were gone. He then saw a hand on the digital panel where it says the hour, and the score of each team. Henry saw it too, but he didn't know how they could reach the hand.

"We need to access the panel" Both men said, looking at Enzo

"Can you manipulate objects?" Murphy asked

"Of course, I'll go don't worry" Enzo said

"Remember move the needles to the left, but careful, I get the feeling the dead part that it's not very good" Henry said

"Alright, what hour do you want me to put on the panel?"

"Three o two" Henry said very sure

"Be right back, don't go anywhere" He disappeared after this

Some moments passed and both men looked at each other deeply, as if this was the last time they will ever see each other. Henry wanted to kiss Murphy, and Murphy wanted to kiss Henry again, but from Henry's part, after the decision he took with Eileen's doppelganger, the feelings he had for her reincarnate, from Murphy's part, and remembering his past made him numb. Henry finally broke the silence.

"So" Henry said

"So" Murphy said looking at the floor

"And start all over" Henry said to himself reminding what the note said

"What?"

"No, nothing, just... Talking to myself" He nervously laughed "Don't pay any attention to my nonsense"

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous, what did you say?"

"Nothing" Henry said a little angry

"Are you sure you said nothing? So you're now being a coward and you're not saying anything to me" Murphy mocked

"What the hell Murphy?" Henry exclaimed

"As always, I'm the only one that gives more" Murphy said quite disgruntled

"C'mon, now the drama queen is you" Henry said

"I'll show you what this drama queen can do" Murphy said, running towards Henry.

Exactly at that time everything went pitch black, and a loud thud was heard, at the same time a scream was heard. The lights went on again, and Henry was on top of Murphy. He was holding his wrists.

"And this, is for being a stupid, fatuous, and featherbrained oaf" Henry gave him a push with the knee in his gut, leaving him breathless "And with this I'll restore your breath" He said, as he approached Murphy, but before he could kiss him, Enzo appeared with what appeared to be a note

"I've did it as you said, this came out of a drawer" Enzo said "What are you doing with Murphy daddy?" Enzo asked

"I...I was just going to say something in his ear" Henry poorly lied

"And you just happened to grab his wrists?" Enzo asked

"Am, well, you know, sometimes, daddies give each other special love" Murphy said, quite blushed "Wait, you can grab objects?" Murphy asked

"Yes, I'm an astral projection. What I've said about not drowning on the pool was true, but that didn't mean I can't grab objects" Enzo said as if it was obvious

"Ugh, alright" Murphy grabbed his nose for some moments, the he sighed "So, what does the note says?"

"Young velvet porcelain boy, devour me when you're with me, blue wish window seas, speak delicious fires, huh? I don't get it" Enzo said

"But I do, let's go, follow me"

To make the story short, we will resume that the group went out, first Henry grabbed the porcelain hand that miraculously didn't break when the panel went down. They went upstairs, and into the dancing studio. Henry took from backpack the leg, the arm, the eye, the nose, the mouth, the ears and the hand, and placed them in their respective sites, then he took out the velvet mask , but he didn't exactly knew where he had to turn the ballerina. He browsed through all the notes he discovered around the gymnasium, but he didn't know where to turn it, until he saw the last note that said "Blue wish window seas". He looked around and saw at the left of where the ballerina was pointing with his hand a window. He grabbed the ballerina by some handles she had at her back and turned her left. The ballerina was pointing with her hand at the window, and at the same time a ray of light illuminated the whole room, and opened the window, revealing a hole of what appeared to be a rose. Henry took out the plastic rose and put it inside the hole. It now had the appearance of a heart shaped box. The floor started to shake and the Other World was shifting to the fog world.

"Finally, we can go now!" Henry said happy

"Let's check if there's any monster downstairs" He said, looking at the now decaying dance studio room with an old piano that was lacking several keys

The three men went downstairs, unsure to walk on them, as they were unstable, and causing a lot of sound whenever they stepped on it, finally Henry and Murphy reached the bottom of the stairs, while Enzo simply appeared at their side. The radios weren't emitting any static, so that was a good sign. Murphy went to the door and opened it, they were outside at the parallel street to Vatra (named Core Avenue) . Henry looked at the map, this was effectively the street where the first record store was.

"Well, I'll see you later" Enzo said, disappearing

"And now what?" Murphy asked

"We'll go down the sewers back to Mammon's store" Henry said

"But what Leviathan told you-" Murphy said

"We have unfinished business with him" Henry replied

**Thank you for reading to this point, hope you didn't find the chapter long or boring, I tried my best to make it a good chapter.**


	9. On our way

**So here's another chapter of this exciting serie! You'll see again some numbres like this (1) down the chapter, they mean decisions, from this points the decisions you want to read are crucial for the type of ending you want.**

**Disclaimer: Henry, Murphy and Silent Hill are property of Konami, not mine**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Slash), use of rude words, violence, sexual themes**

Previously right here on Assumption...

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it. He stumbled on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the centre of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall into a fetal position while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?" Henry asked

''My name is Belphegor'' the bum answered

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, but was caught in the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly placed his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box, and its key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things, and I swear I'll help you with anything you will need." Mammon promised

"Sure cupcake" Murphy answered

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stopped them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you." Mammon explained

They went up the ladder; Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him.

"Murphy, help me!" Henry shouted

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough.

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him.

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store?" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store" Enzo said

Suddenly, our guys were feeling dizzy, and as all was starting to get blurry, the house was returning to its original state which was the last thing Henry had seen before he blacked out. Henry gave Murphy the sweetest kiss he had ever given to someone, including his wife.

"There is one original prince, but somehow during his birth his evil self-split from his body, and that evil one escaped here, soon after the storms that aroused this place." Peter told them

"Sorry man, have you seen a hooker whose name is Leviathan?" Murphy said to the man leaning against the old fence

"And is he about five feet, brunette hair, and blue eyes?" The man said smiling. Suddenly the siren was heard

To his despair, when they were at the middle of the fight, the yacht crash against it, making the backpack sink to the water. Then, a blinding white light engulfed them.

"Please do what the lesser note says, and don't give that to Mammon, he will k-kill the inquisitor with it" Said Leviathan with his last breath

"Stupid mule, you have been always bad punching someone" Murphy said, between gasps

"And you have always been a stupidly stubborn, wild clodhopper that keeps secrets from their friends" Henry said giving Murphy a jab to the jawbone

"Well, I'll see you later" Enzo said, disappearing

"And now what?" Murphy asked

"We'll go down the sewers back to Mammon's store" Henry said

"But what Leviathan told you-" Murphy said

"We have unfinished business with him" Henry replied

Chapter nine

On our way

"And now what?" Murphy asked

"We'll go down the sewers back to Mammon's store" Henry said

"But what Leviathan told you-" Murphy said

"We have unfinished business with him" Henry replied "And now, I'll need the magnum"

"But it's mine!" Murphy said, while he threw a tantrum Enzo would feel embarrassed about

"Do you see me giving a fuck?" Henry said, tired of Murphy's attitude "Now give me the magnum, NOW!"

"But…But" Henry only limited to raise an eyebrow "Alright, but you have an axe" Murphy said in the same childish mood

"And you had a golden pipe, but you didn't helped me fight off Leviathan" Said Henry, going back to the sewers "And I'll say it again, we have unfinished business "He said making a lot of noise while charging the gun again

They start walking towards the record store, hoping the way was still good enough to cross to the sewers (as it was almost falling apart into a dark abyss the last time they were here). Henry walked very sure of beating up Damien, and rescuing Enzo, giving him the life he never had, obviously, with Eileen by his side to give him everything he couldn't give to his son, seeing him grow into a "bipolar" adolescent, then seeing him grow as a man to finally have a good retirement with Eileen by his side. Or was he starting to fall in love with the ex-prisoner? His thoughts were stopped at the right time for him by Murphy who grabbed his arm tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We didn't have a proper time for this" He approached Henry, only to be interrupted by the white noise of his cell phone "Alright. After we bring this thing down I'll continue what what I've started"

They prepared their melee weapons to find any monster that could bring them trouble, and a silhouette was appearing behind the heavy fog, it was slurping, and making heavy sounds, increasing in size as it was approaching. When it finally came out of the fog it turns out to be a Responsible father… but far too different. It had a strange glow where its heart was supposed to be, the features of its face and body were more monster than human, all mixed with the strange face it had, a grotesque combination between Eileen and Officer Sewell. Even before any of them thought about the scarce possibility of a titanic battle against the giant of about six foot two, they ran inside the record store, just to crash against it, a rather clumsy attempt to open it. Henry turned the knob, but it was closed. When he removed his hand from the object a siren was heard, everything turned a bright shade of blood red, and the world began to turn dark, darker than a starless night. They turned their lights on, only to see the monster a mere five inches from them. They ran into another building, the first they could find, entering abruptly into a kindergarten that didn't look in any possible way a pleasant and enjoyable place to teach or even to be in.

"Alright, so we avoided that hooker!" Said the scarred, hyperventilating man.

"I suppose, but what the hell happened here?" The shy man wondered, taking a quick look around, having a mixed mood between disgust, fear, and surprise.

"Because of your 'intelligent' action of turning the door knob now I suppose we are in the nightmarish version of..." Murphy took out his map "-Mallow Institute, how convenient" He scoffed

"Well… Alright, sorry for that, I admit I flunked up"

"Excuse me for the question, but, you what?"

"Flunked… Is the same like fail" He rolled his eyes "You stupid mule"

"You're a stupid hoe, and I don't say anything about that"

"We can stay here discussing about Nicki Minaj songs, or we can fight the monster" When he was done speaking the monster broke the wall with a big jump against it, moving the ground beneath them "Or wait for the monster to come to us" He said with a shrug

Both looked at each other, and without words they knew what to do. They ran into different directions to attack by the sides, safe from any danger of the acidic spits. Henry started ripping its flesh with his axe as hard as he could, chunk by nauseating chunk. Henry put up a great effort trying not to vomit seeing the infected blood with a colour between green and yellow ooze out of the monster. Murphy by his part started to bash the monster with his golden pipe, trying to reach important areas like the arms or the stomach, in order to neutralize them or at least to make the monster to enter into a coma from the constant bashing of its internal organs. Both men were too busy to notice someone else was approaching.

They were exhausted from the battle, but the monster was still on its feet, ready to fight them. He went directly for Henry, but was stopped by something, a strange force kept it in the air, Henry turned his head to see Amon controlling with his hand the extra heavy monster. They went as fast as they could, loading their weapons to help Amon in his difficult task, he only raised his hand, then with the other hand causing the monster to explode, leaving everything stained with whatever was inside of it, except where the three of them were standing by. The world started return to fog world.

"You're so lucky for having me next to you, if it wasn't for my… Special abilities, the prophecy would became more than truth, unleashing the great chains from chaos and the nightmarish version of hell, bringing everyone around despair and depression, completing what that gypsy said that night" Amon said in a mystic tone

"What the hell did you just said hooker?" Murphy said thrilled, and a little bit annoyed.

"Just follow the path to whoever you're going to see, and remember this" He said, while he gave a strange key with an eerie glow to Henry "The right path is only the path you decide to see" He said looking at Murphy "Now, you have to complete that path as the warrior you were and you are" He said before he went into the fog.

Henry was left with a question on his mind, but was interrupted by whatever Murphy wanted to continue. He grabbed Henry by the waist, leaving them little space between their faces, merely inches. He was panting from Murphy's action, but it was more than just to simply shock… This was more of a lustful panting, for all the times they were so close, but yet so far to accomplish this simple action. Murphy shortened the distance between them, giving any space for retort to Henry. But Henry knew he had the option to not give in to the pleasure of enjoying the touch of his lips.

(1) Henry knew this was a bad thing to do, so, even though the lust was also consuming his body, he decided her wife was way too more important than just a simple moment of pleasure in what appeared to be more like a nightmare than the real world, or at least the real world he knew the first time he visited Silent Hill, back at Walter's mother a.k.a. 'the room'. He looked at Murphy, then to the ground and start looking around, trying to evade his sad and disappointed look in his eyes.

(2) Henry granted scarred man a slow kiss, as he wished. Even though he was feeling bad, Henry stayed on his place, due to the immense fear he had about so many questions of his whole life. Was he really in love with Miss Eileen Galvin? What about Murphy? He have been in his life for so much longer, and even more so since this whole adventure, maybe he could be starting to feel something for him for the only reason he was with him all this time, he was the only person in this whole madness who brought him stability. Anyway, he thought about breaking the kiss, but something inside him told him, no, something shouted inside him 'Be a man, return the kiss as the man you are'. He hesitated at first, but then sure about what he was doing returned the kiss, moving at the compass of Murphy, a really nice and elegant compass of movements, to let the foreign tongue explore his mouth, forming a complicated dance between both tongues. He closed his eyes, only feeling how Murphy was kissing him, how he was caressing his face with his big and satin- like hands. How his two arms were surrounding his neck, making their bodies to touch each other.

Henry, after some awkward minutes, separate from Murphy, giving himself space to breathe, he really needed to breathe, and thought about what he just did with what appeared to be the man of his dreams. He went to a corner, making a sign to Murphy he wanted to be alone. Alone to thought about how this would influence his way to the future, and was enhanced by what happened with the mannequin of Eileen back at the gymnasium and now with what Amon said to him. For some inexplicable reason he started crying, while he was slowly slumping to the floor. Maybe there could be more times to practice this, maybe not, but to him, it felt really awkward, Murphy not thinking twice went to him, grabbing him by the shoulder, making the other to turn around violently.

"Hey Henry, what happened, are you okay?" He said in a soft tone, almost whispering

"Well" He said while he tried to contain the laugh he had, while he remembered a same moment, but different situation with the exact tone and words "I… I really don't know if we're doing the right thing by doing this… It's just…" He grabbed his septum "I'm confused, way too confused" He said frowning his eyes, making a sad face, just like a puppy

"Well… This could be solved"

Murphy literally jumped on him, pinning down the man, grabbing his wrists and putting them up his head. He pretended to start another kiss, but even though he would kill to kiss the other man, the frightened look and anxiety of the other made it impossible to accomplish. He stood up, looking at another direction, not exactly where Henry was. He felt too embarrassed to make direct eye contact. No words were used to know they needed to go to the record store, maybe this time it was open.

They started walking out, but before they could go anywhere Henry pulled Murphy away from the exit thinking there could be stuff around here that could be useful. Murphy expected a crazy attack of love from Henry's part, he even expected that this could be the first place where they could surrender to each other, but no, it was for something different. He knew exactly what it meant when the love of his life stood up with a hand on his waist. It meant something serious, and for him that meant bad news. He sighed, looking to the ceiling, almost falling apart.

"What happened? Now what are you going to say to me? I can fuck off after this, I know, I k now I'm not that good to make you forget about that little slut of yours, I know I sometimes can be a pain in the ass, yes, I know all of that, but please don't make it more difficult" Henry laughed "You can laugh all you want, but don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone, as long as you need me I'll be there with you"

"No, you silly" He gave the other man a quick kiss "The thing is… While we are here, let's inspect what's around here" He turned to go to the upper floor, but then turned again and grabbed Murphy's hand "And I think you now deserve this" He said before giving Murphy a passionate kiss, while he put his arms around his man's neck, and Murphy took advantage of this, putting his arms around his manly waist. Henry broke the kiss, not very sure of what he felt "Now let's check the rooms, you check this floor, I check upstairs" He said before giving a big smile and a short kiss

Henry ran into the upper floor, anxious of the idea that he could find anything useful, if in the past he found a chainsaw on some random cut trees, which he can's seem to find anymore. He entered the first a room which looked like a music studio. He saw the big piano, and after checking Murphy couldn't come in any moment he sat down at the piano, playing a melody, remembering things of his past, like the day of his wedding, being lost for a while in the sweet and calm music he was playing. He didn't know how, but somehow the joyful song pass to become a song of hate and depression, now remembering how she cheated on him. He frowned to the moment where his eyebrows were almost touching each other. He stop playing, closing his eyes to recover his composure. He stood up and started searching around, finding a pillow soaked in blood, a tape, and a medic- kit next to it. He raised an eyebrow, but he didn't bother to ask why the pillow or either the videotape with the inscription 'honey moon' was there. He went to another room. It appeared to be a restroom, it was covered with bright colours, now decayed from neglect. He searched for anything valuable, finding some ammo boxes. He went to another classroom. When he entered, he saw a desk that was highlighted from the others. It appeared new and with no drawings despite being abandoned for decades. He approached to it; it had the name Damien written on it. He removed the thin layer of dust and some kind of flashback started. It appeared that many classmates from the school were bashing a little kid; it also apparent that the child was no more than five years old. They were yelling names at him like drop dead, or witch. When he saw a clear image of the kid, it was him, but when he had five years. He closed his eyes for a moment, and the flashback disappeared. He went to the lower level, where he met Murphy, who found nothing more than some notes on a desk, mere reports from the kids and how concerned they were for one specifically, Damien.

He looked at the note concerned by what he had seen before involuntarily, Murphy tried to ask him what happened, but he refused to answer, instead decided to go away back to the record store. They walked down the street without any problem from monsters of any sort. In the way Murphy tried to circle Henry's waist with his arm, which Henry avoided for his own mental health. He took the key Amon gave to him and opened the record store which magically restored the building; even all the records were in their right places. They looked at each other with a concerned face, as they knew this wasn't a good sign. They took out their melee weapons. A voice came out of the speakers.

"Testing, one, two, three, four" Someone cleared his voice" Alright" He laughed in a sinister ways "As you have proved to be such splendid survivors, now it's time for you to prove one more time you can survive the test"

"Mammon, is it you?" Henry asked

"You can say so… Or I could be someone else, I could be… Never mind, 'Inquisitor'" The man said with a scoff tone "There's an interrupter in some part of this store that makes the door on the front to open. To put some spice to this puzzle, a deadly gas is spreading right now, and unless you want to survive, I recommend you to find this interrupter soon. But be aware, there are some… fake interrupters, and I know you don't want to mess around with them. Let the game begin!" The voice said laughing and going off

"Shit, I knew it this wasn't a good idea" Henry said quite nervous

"C'mon, don't be a pussy, I know we can find it, you search here, while I'll go upstairs"

Before Henry could answer anything Murphy was gone, he sighed in frustration as he started searching for the mentioned interrupter. Murphy went upstairs, happy, very happy. It was one of the happiest times of his life, now things were moving in the right direction for him, Henry accepted, or at least he wanted to believe this, he was suddenly more accepting of being a happy couple along Murphy, and to raise Enzo together. Charlie invaded his mind for merely seconds, but that was enough to put his mood in a way he didn't want to. He sighed, trying to contain the tears. He started hearing a melody he knew before, somehow he knew the tune and how the lyrics were. He followed the path, only to see a CD player with a CD inside. He looked for the case and quickly found it; the title of it was 'Born free'. He closed his eyes, remembering everything when he accidentally went into Silent Hill all alone, next to it an interrupter was. He pushed it, just to find it was a trap, two slaves and four timid dogs fall down right from the ceiling. He prepared his magnum and his Uzi for the fight. He started shooting all of them, not caring where the attacks were going. Several of the shots went into the monsters, and many died rapidly to all the bullets they had. Only a Timid dog was left standing and with very bad injuries. Murphy smiled at this and with a sadistic smile he took out his golden pipe and start bashing the monster. After three effective strikes the monster died, but to make sure everything around him was dead he started stomping their heads. He walked again, covered in blood, and a sadistic grimace.

Henry by his part started looking for every interrupter, not sure of which of them to press. He found some medic- kits and a note. It was just the patter of a key with the label of 'dungeon'. He raised an eyebrow and soon heard some shots from upstairs. He didn't bother to help Murphy, as he knew he could do it alone as the tough guy he was. He started looking around in every aisle of the first floor, founding nothing more than four interrupters at the middle of each of the walls. Soon he heard a microphone through the speakers again causing Henry to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I can see you have progressed in finding only monsters… Well, I'll give you a clue" The tune of a song was heard, it appeared to be 'Ain't no mountain high.' "So, be fast, or well… No, you can stay here, for ever"

Henry ran into the aisle of 'jazz n' shit'. He started looking for Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel, but no interrupter was near that zone. He started remembering about other artist that did covers of the song; the list in his head was impressively big. His eyes went wide open when he remembered were an interrupter could be and with an artist that used such song. He went to the upper floor to look for Amy Winehouse. He found it at the aisle of Jazz Pop (As that could be a section to look to) He pushed the interrupter near Amy's records, opening the front door that communicated with the other fake store. As soon as he pressed the interrupter the ground started collapsing. Murphy went running to where Henry was, no words were necessary to know they needed to run from the decaying store.

"Oh, I forget to say this one minimum detail… Silly me" The voice said

"Go to hell" Henry yelled

"We're already here" The voice said, with a distortion effect in his voice.

"Let's get out!" Said Murphy, pulling Henry by the waist, before he started a fight with what appeared to be Damien.

They ran incredibly fast to the front door, not knowing how they could move with such prowess without even a scratch. Hyperventilating they sat down on the floor to see that the door was blocked by a pile of rocks. They looked at each other and smiled. The microphone was turned on again. A sinister laugh was heard.

"I see you now have what it takes to meet me at my… Lair!" Damien laughed "So, even though I wanted to meet you in person, first I have some people I have to get rid off, starting with my stupid cousin, what a pain in the ass he's been to me, and don't worry cupcake, your son is here with me"

"You son of a bitch, my Charlie died a long time ago"

"Sure?" He laughed "Well, talk Charlie"

"Daddy, I'm scared, please, help me, I don't know where I am" Charlie said frightened

"So, if you ever want to see your child again, leave Henry now!"

"I don't give a fuck, I'll kill you with my very own hands, you son of a bitch" Murphy said

"You decided their fates… well, I'll see you soon. Tell Enzo to watch his back, he will not be very safe anymore in that church of his" He said with a final laugh, turning off the microphone

"That son of a bitch" Murphy punched the ground "I'll swear I'll kill him, I don't care with what"

"Relax, Murphy, I know he's just toying with your mind, c'mon lets go with Mammon" Henry said pulling Murphy from a shoulder.

Henry and Murphy went throughout the faux store with no problem at all after they saw some vinyl records of Janis. Still Murphy was annoyed by the fact Damien was playing with his emotions and his psyche, it wasn't fair, and he thought it was rather cruel, really cruel. Henry saw how every muscle in Murphy's body was getting tense, the hyperventilating, everything. He surrounded his body with both arms, deciding to calm his mate, either the good or the bad way. He gave him a significant look and smiled afterwards in a sign of loyal friendship. 'I just called to say I love you' was heard as soon as Murphy stopped and embraced Henry. He smiled and caressed Henry's face, sending chills down his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, just to continue to feel guilty, even though Murphy's face was approaching at an incredibly fast rate.

(1) As much as he wanted to avoid it, he couldn't help, but return the kiss he was going to receive, as he knew it was going to be incredibly awesome. He approached Murphy's face, even though he had to do a little tiptoeing as Murphy was some inches taller than him. He received the kiss like he was receiving it from his very own husband. He questioned himself in the middle of the kiss, laughing a little, did he just say husband? He couldn't do anything more than smile, it was perfect, and everything was perfect, even the dark and depressive ambience of the place, mixed with the nightmares outside made everything just perfect. He separated from his man, but still he held one arm across his waist, as he felt an arm around his shoulders.

(2) He refused to kiss Murphy; again, as he felt he was betraying his still wife. Even though he was starting to feel some things for him, he knew he had to do everything the right way, he couldn't just say "fuck it, I'm going with my best friend since kindergarten, fuck you stupid hoe". That wasn't Henry's style and for sure it wasn't going to change just because some hormones decided to get out of control from both sides. Ironically, Henry still was holding Murphy by the waist; at least he could have the pleasure to feel the tight and chiselled muscles behind the fabric. He too felt a heavy and manly arm putting some pressure at his shoulders. He smiled at this.

They continued on their path to the door, ready to fight any monster that was between their path to get to Mammon first and to rip off Damien's head at any cost. Nothing else was passing through our protagonists' minds, nothing that wasn't protecting Enzo, getting revenge for all the fuckery Damien was doing to them, and getting out of the town. Still, Murphy had the same question bugging him, was his son still alive? How did Damien revive his child?

"Henry, I'm not very sure about this, but if that's true? My child was somehow revived?"

"Don't think so... You know how Damien is, you have heard about him...some very, very bad things about him" He emphasized the very "And I'm starting linking the flashbacks I'm having with him. If it's true I really don't have that shitty childhood, 'cause I don't remember very well, but I'm sure my father never touched me, and he didn't have those manly arms if I remember well" He said with a not so sure look

"So you're trying to say that..."

"Maybe, just maybe... No, I don't think so" Henry said talking to himself rather than to Murphy

"I can't understand you so clear my dear" Murphy laughed "That rhymed"

"What I was thinking was that maybe... I'm in some way Damien, but the good one, like Heather, but different, cause even if I was a reincarnation I will somehow know about it"

"But if you remember well, you told me that your father abused you when you were about five, and everything at your house was pure violence"

"Everything's blurry Murphy. I can't even remember what happened when I was a teenager, so maybe... Just maybe I didn't have such a shitty childhood" They left the store, finding some random ammo boxes for a shotgun, each one with nine shells in each box. "We need ammo for a magnum and an Uzi, not for a shotgun, whoever puts the random ammo!" Henry shouted.

What he didn't knew was that he had awoken all the monsters around, to his misfortune his radio's battery was nearly dead, and Murphy's cell phone needed to be recharged too, so it didn't help a lot. That, added to the fact their flashlights were almost out of battery too, needing new batteries as soon as they could find them. Henry heard a faint hissing out of his radio and he gave a strange look at it, like if it was broken. He checked the device noticing how low of energy it was. He decided to turn it off until the moment he could get another one, using instead his own cell phone was shut down for some inexplicable reason (could be possible the first time he blacked out). This device emitted a loud white noise, as soon as he heard it he checked around, finding that more than fifty monsters were surrounding them. Both men chose to run for their lives as the monsters were getting nearer and Enzo wasn't with them to help them with his super powers.

"Where the fuck was that hooker?" Murphy said stressed, way too stressed

"This ain't time for jokes. And anyway, what do you mean by hooker?" The other said, with a concerned tone, as the beasts were at mere inches from them

"The lid of the entry to the sewers, which was open when we left for the record store"

"You mean that one?" Henry pointed at the entry to the sewers at mere millimetres from them, with a scoff tone

"Oh… Yes, that one, thank you" He gave a faux smile "For nothing hooker, c'mon, let's go"

They entered into the sewers, Murphy first, then Henry, who wisely took the sewer's lid and he dragged it until it suited with the sewer's hole. He started going down to the smelly hell downstairs where he knew almost the same threats than upstairs where waiting for them… Or even worst, putting in perspective than almost nothing happened the first time they were here. He swallowed saliva, and turned on his flashlight, along with Murphy's who light was growing dimmer. All his vision was mere feet above from them, even with the combination of both flashlights.

"Crap, we don't have enough battery, and my radio battery is almost gone too"

"Don't be such a cry baby hooker please! Real men don't whine about their situation, they act"

"Whatever" Henry sighed frustrated "So well… If I follow your advice, I think we have to search here the batteries… Or well, you can go upstairs and confront the monster army"

"I'm not suicidal honey"

They walked into the aisle, where nothing was found, absolutely nothing, except graffiti in the walls and reminiscence of drug dealing down stairs, as some little plastic bags with white powder with the name 'White Claudia' on it where labelled. They just ignored them as they knew it was plain stupid to be drugged around a place like Silent Hill, adding the horrors waiting to rip your head off as soon as you turn your back to pass to the other stage. Here, Murphy was brilliant enough to pass Henry his magnum.

With the little battery both had they saw a passage they didn't see before. It abruptly finished with the aisle in a bifurcated path, with two big holes. They looked at each other, then to the holes, then at each other again, then Henry looked at the ground and luckily he found batteries for his flashlight and for Murphy's too, and a new radio...how convenient. He equipped it, and changed the batteries. He looked towards Murphy who was changing the batteries of his flashlight. He was undecided of what path to go to, when he saw a lever. That would help to close the one that wasn't the correct one, or that was what Henry was thinking. He pulled the lever next to him, using all his strength, breaking it in the process, only to find he closed the path between both of them.

"Murphy, Murphy! Are you alright?" He said concerned

"Except for the wall between us… Yeah, fucking fantastic, thank you hooker"

"Is there a lever on your side?"

"Lemme check" He said, walking around, finding nothing more than a key that fitted perfectly with the hole at his side. He opened it, and with loud sounds the railing went up "Seems we have to find our way out… I'll see you up, okay? Just reminder, I love you" He said giving Henry a smile before he entered the entrance by his side.

It's time to express how the sewers are here, as it's important to know the environment where our protagonists are moving around. The whole system of sewers was illuminated with an eerie red glow, which wasn't enough to recognize anything, but giving it a sinister touch. There were pipes and handles everywhere and the floor was made out of grille. You could perfectly look at the filthy water passing underneath you. The smell of the place was awful, it was almost like a torture just being inside the place, but Henry needed to return to Murphy and to take revenge on Damien, whoever he was. The ceiling, as the final detail was shaped like a chapel's vault, but with cracks at random spots, almost representing a menace for the neglected state everything was around the once magnificent place Silent Hill was.

Henry sighed in pure frustration. He always hated to be alone, and even more so in spooky towns like Silent Hill. Even when he had to go to almost deserted parts of the city he felt really awkward. Now the feeling was boosted over ten thousand times. Not even when he was alone at the final part of his 'adventure' as he liked to call it he felt so awkward like this. With a big sigh he entered the hole. He took a note where a seat and a not so good looking rope with a hanged knot were. He started reading it.

_Nothing wrong today boss, everything went better than expected with 'it', except we had to put him to sleep as it was causing too many problem to our personnel. If you don't know the new combination it's_

He couldn't look at it as it was way too blurry, he keep searching for more text to read, until he saw some more words almost finishing the text.

_If you somehow forget the combination it's next to the control room. Without any more to report_

_Corporal Sanchez._

_P.S: We had a casualty last Friday, Johnson didn't resist and he hung himself at the very entrance of the prison._

Henry looked at the note very perplexed. How was it that there was a prison underneath Silent Hill and he never knew it? Was the dungeon's key patter referring to this exact place? He didn't question himself much as he saw a shadow on the wall of a man, the he turned around quickly, just to see one of his greatest traumas, a hang man next to him. He closed his eyes hoping it was his imagination, and when he opened them again, Johnson disappeared. He was hyperventilating; he put his hand on his chest feeling how his heart was pulsing faster than the speed of light.

He walked the large aisle in front of him and found what appeared to be a large circular room with four entrances, dividing the room in four sectors, each with the door and three cells next to them. Henry's theories were correct, this was somehow a prison underneath the smoky town, even though this could be a huge paradox, but if the town did want to put his prisoners at the underground, the democracy had to be followed as everybody wanted. The room was a little bit different from the sewers. It had a concrete floor, and it was shaped more like a quadrangular shape at the ceiling, giving the idea of being a lower room.

He walked around, finding an interrupter near the door he was. He turned on the lights, and he saw that everywhere he looked was filled with the strange symbols they used to put everywhere at the water prison and the forest world back in the day where he fought against him. He felt awkward with all of these symbols, but he couldn't do anything. With the mild light the lamps emitted he didn't bother to turn off his flashlight. He walked around, trying to look for clues to get away from the prison. When he passed throughout the third cell after the second door from left to right from the initial point he felt an arm around his neck. He felt the urgency to yell, but did nothing as he knew there was the possibility that more monsters could come to attack him. With some unholy strength he didn't knew he had he punched anything was choking him with his elbow. It appeared to be a man who was punched in his guts very hard as the sound of pain was heard. Henry turned around really quickly, just to see a prisoner there. He grabbed the magnum and pointed at him. Maybe it was just another monster disguised as a man.

This possible monster looked like a latino, he had all the characteristics in his face of a white Mexican, pinkish skin, light brown eyes, medium sized lips, a thin nose, and he was around 5'10. Although he had a perfect English accent like he studied in a good school or either he lived in the country for years, perhaps decades. Henry saw him and he remembered what Murphy had once told him of what he wore in prison, it was clear this person was a prisoner.

"Who are you" Said with a trembling voice, but with a fierce look in his eyes

"I-I-I'm prisoner one, one, seven, o, two. I don't remember well who I am" He said rubbing his head "But what I remember is that somehow I finished here after a simple arrest and those pigs, THOSE PIGS" He said in an attack of rage "They made things a human could not even mention, they made Nazi experiments look like child games, and all for their 'reincarnation' stuff"

"Alright, I don't care who the hell you, you are, I only want to get out of here. Do you know where I can find the control room?"

"Let me see" He said grabbing his chin "Well, I can't help you very much with that, but here, take this, I think this will help you" The man said to him giving a map of the prison "Hope it's useful, umm"

"Henry" He said not very sure, as he grabbed the map "So if I see the key I will help you, maybe"

"Esta bien, thank you" He said, with a perfect intonation of both languages

Henry looked at the map. It described his current location perfectly, a circular room. He went to the center, with the aisle he went before at his back. Effectively, the large aisle was at his back, a very large line with a label that said 'entrance' in red, sloppy words. In front of him was a room that said 'showers', it was only a square room. The room at his left was labelled as 'Funny room'; this could be where the experiments took place probably. It was first a medium sized aisle that took a turn to the left and finished in a very large room, and finally the room at his right was the control room. It was just the room without any aisle, but with a prolongation that only said sewers. Obviously, Henry ran into this room to get away from all this nonsense and to go directly to Mammon. Minus motherfuckers mean more chances to get away with Enzo as his child and Murphy as his boyfriend. No, as his friend, he just thought he was his boyfriend? Anyway, he turned the door's knob, just to find it was locked or either the lock was broken. He hoped it was the first. With a heavy sigh he approached again at the unknown prisoner.

"Where I can find the key to open the control room?"

"Maybe at the Funny room, it's where most of those pigs locked up after the breakdown, just look up at the number of my cell"

"Why I would do that?"

"Just do it for god's sake"

"Well" Henry said not very sure. He looked up just to find the cell was the three-hundred, and two, how ironic it was

"So this map" The prisoner showed a map with many places marked with a 'x' "Shows how many prison cells either broke up or the ceiling collapsed on them. Watch your steps, this is a fucking asylum"

"Alright, thank you" He walked a little

"Wait. Could you bail me out of here?"

"I… I really don't know"

"If you change your mind, I'm sure you'll find the three pieces of the key on my cell"

"But I haven't decided anything yet"

"Just think about it"

Henry again took his pace to go to the 'funny room', where he guessed there wasn't anything funny at all. The idea was penetrating deep inside his brain like an old sequoia. Helping or not helping, that was the question. And as Henry didn't want to start a soliloquy, he just put his mind in zeroes as Murphy wisely recommended when he had to do in times of necessity, or was that Eileen? More and more easily he became more delusional as he continued onward the realm of uncertainty, and the hopeless skyline he was getting nearer and nearer. He opened the door, just to find that it was locked too.

Does he really need the convict's help? Maybe, maybe not, but he couldn't make a human being suffer more than what he had suffered down here. Or maybe it could be a monster, a trap. Anyway, Henry knew everything influences at Silent Hill to get away in a good way. The decision was only his.

(1) Help the prisoner (Read the first paragraph)

(2) Don't help him) Pass to the second one)

He realized he had to help him, no matter what he (or it) could be. Seemed real when he told him they were experimenting with people. He went for the only door he didn't explore, the shower's one. He did remember what he told him, memorizing how he needed to find three parts of a key to reunite them to open the door (How difficult they make everything).

He didn't want to help him, it was completely pointless, and it could be a whole tramp, so instead of helping he knew he could use the key to take any information off of him, promising he will open the door, but at the end going off.

He opened the final door, and as he turned the knob he felt kind of relaxed, the door was completely open like a French prostitute at eleven P.M. He started looking for any clues he could take to open any of the other two doors. Suddenly the lights went out; even his flashlight only emitted a very low glow, leaving the room practically in twilight (and not the zone...or movie). He prepared his all mighty axe to fight anyone who deserved it. Instead, the lights started to light up again. He saw a fat, a really fat person entered. His face looked like that one of a child molester. He was blonde, small, brown eyes. From the steam Murphy appeared, and even if Henry wanted to know what they were saying, he only could look at how their mouths were moving, then how Murphy proceeded to brutally kill the man with a knife, a stick and his bare fists.

He hoped this would end quickly, but it didn't. He had to find somewhere, something. He looked around, finding some bricks put in an odd position up of the bench Murphy grab the weapons. He took them one by one finding a piece of a gold key. It appeared to be a handle. After that he tried opening the door, but was unable to. Instead he found a note underneath that said:

_Composing is like driving down a foggy road toward a house. Slowly you see more details of the house, the colour of the slates and bricks, the shape of the windows. The notes are the bricks and the mortar of the house_.

Interesting… So, the clue was just right in front of his eyes, the only thing he had to do was focus his eyes to wherever the key was. He focused his eyes, squeezing them as much as he could, distinguishing slowly, but clearly each time, each detail of the showers, the bricks, the colour of them, and then he saw it, a shower that was not opened for some reason. It appeared to be obstructed by something. He smiled and went to this one. Without knowing it was opened he started to unscrew it, and as he felt the hot water running down his body he felt like as if he was getting purer as the canal was broader. Finally he removed the object which he can't see for the water. As he took off the string everything returned to normal, and the lights turned on again. He read the label on the key, it said, 'funny room'. Why the hell couldn't they do things simpler?

In any case, he went to the mentioned roomed. He looked around the compound, he found it a little different, it looked less neglected, almost like they did a quick maintenance here. He didn't care; as it wasn't his business really how well cleaned it was. Without any delay he opened the door and what he found almost made him vomit. A man in straps was held to the wall. He was half rotten, with his skin removed and nailed to a cross. Down the inscription said: Gestas, for being a traitor to us and not taking the salvation with him. He saw a note attached to his chest. Trying not to empty his guts he took the note, as he saw how the man woke up, trying to scream, but not being able to. He went to the other corner of the room where other torture instruments were, including, but not limited to a spinning wheel, a rack, some Tesla experiments and other notes were down on a bloody table that contained several organs and a brain in different jars. He saw another part of a gold key inside where a liver was. With all the miff of the world, he opened the jar, which emanated a vile smell, and introduced his hand in the carcinogenic liquid, taking out the piece. This time he really puked, screwing all the records at the table.

_I found a city of bricks and left it a city of marble._

So, marble, and bricks, that were the main clues he could guess from the first reading. He founded a city made out of bricks and left a city of marble? Where has he heard that before? He focused his brain to remember where he heard it. A flashback instantly started in his mind when he fell to the floor. He was in school, not paying much attention, when the history teacher was starting the Rome lesson. Misses Jones said something about that, said by…

"Augustus" He said very excited "Of course, but, I don't see many influence of Roman architecture here" Said, almost disappointed "But… Wait" He said as he saw the cross "It could be possible" He went to the cross once again and saw where the inscription was. The first part of the gibbet, then where the cross stood up was made out of a shiny layer of pink marble. So probably there was the key. He took out his axe and started to destroy the layer beneath the cross. When he discovered there was nothing beneath it, he knew the only way was by destroying the cross. He gave some powerful blows, destroying it completely, revealing a hole. He took a big gulp before he put his hand inside, pulling out a key.

He then looked around one more time for any possible further clues. Looked at another door at the end of the room, near to the place he puked, made of pure gold that was missing three exact pieces. So the pieces weren't for the cell, they were for this door, and perhaps, the key of the culprit was behind here. He looked around the room. The floor was made out of grey tiles, a white hospital light was coming out of the high lamps up at the ceiling, there were some bones at a crystal shelf, more cabinets for files, some record players, x- ray scanners, and a manual to treat the 'patients'. That made Henry feel sick just knowing how bad they treated humans here.

As he went to the final room he just felt awful over how bad somebody possibly could have been treating Murphy. Just to imagine he had to pass through hell without his help made him feel guilty since the first moment he decided to pull the lever, how idiotic he had been for that, how idiotic! However, he felt deep inside him that both of them could make it outside the complex, he kept faith within him as it's the last thing that dies, and Murphy is capable enough to fight any monster that crossed his path. He opened the last room where he could probably take another note to know the room's code. He stepped in confidence on where he was going. He saw a note attached to a film roll; it said 'reproduce it, carefully'. He raised an eyebrow and put it inside his backpack. He searched the whole office; he found there the exact map of all the sewers. It was a huge map, but only the part which Henry was interested in was circled with a bright yellow highlighter. There was a huge aisle after the control room; at the end a room with three question marks was labelled. Henry feeling a little uncomfortable with this, somehow knew he had experienced this before, but his fragile mind didn't know how to recognize the Déjà Vu. He found another gold piece, and saw another note next to it 'What you're looking goes into the seal'. Raising an eyebrow again, as he didn't want to leave any chances he took out the map. It explained how to build 'the seal of metraton' in one of the doors.

His body immediately walked away down to the large aisle to the funny room, to stand in front of a golden door. The door presented a challenge, he had to reassemble it if his thoughts were true, and that wasn't by any terms good. He sighed and touched the door, he tried to pry off what was already in the door, but it was impossible. He took the draft again once more, and his mind went into the lane of revelation. All the pieces were there, except three. He took the first one, which appeared to be the handle of a key. He saw a hole with the same sizes and he inserted the piece there, then he proceeded with the other two parts, making some wrong attempts, but finally opening the chamber of secrets. He looked at it, perplexed, very perplexed. It was just a huge room with a suit at the centre of it, and a note near a wall.

The room was painted with light brown and dark, half and half, and on the ceiling a key was attached. Well, Murphy was all clean and elegant, why he couldn't be any more elegant. He decided to put on the suit, as it suits him perfectly. It was grey with a black shirt and a red tie, with grey socks and matching black shoes. What a shame he didn't have a suitcase to make him look completely fab! He laughed at himself as hard as he could. He never had been so… gay in his whole life, and now from a moment to another his own psyche started to go loose, loose as a man eater. He took the note.

_Boss, this is the second reminder as I see you are losing your memory, the code is behind prisoner at 302 back, plus the sacred number._

Henry ran as fast as he could, first grabbing the key to freedom, or teasing for John Doe. Really, he just thought about giving up, but at the last moment, a light came out of the blue, telling him he had to pay with the same coin all the favours Murphy and Enzo were doing to him, starting by the fact they were rescuing from himself over and over again, as his life was getting boring, and more, and more unpleasant. Finally, after walking what appeared to be an eternity he arrived at cell three-hundred-two, not remembering very well what the combination of numbers the convict had marked in his jumpsuit decoloured by months (even years) of neglect.

"So, here it is, your salvation" Said, teasing him with the key "But it has a price"

"I'll do anything, and EVERYTHING!"

"I need something you have at your back"

"I don't do anal, pervert"

"No, I need your number combination on your back"

"Ah, that clears things up, so well it's…" He checked it with a mirror "One, one, seven, o, two, now, you're going to help me, right?"

(1) Yes

(2) No

(1) Henry felt the need deep inside him to free the guy from his burden, from something he probably didn't do. He turned the key and opened the door. The prisoner instead of transforming into a monster or something, he simply gave him a hug, a well-intentioned hug that transmitted him a warm sensation, almost like being at the uterus, the safest place where a human can be in all its entire life. With him he felt everything was going to be like a piece of cake. Even if he didn't trust the man at all; he found a knife at the control room where they arrived as fast as a ray of light, and gave it to him.

(2) Even if it was his morale duty to free the poor man from the burden he carried on for probably many years, his heart felt it was just a trap generated again by Damien. With all the pain of his heart he left the key next to the cell, to the prisoner's reach, but that could gave him enough time to escape to the question mark room.

"What the fuck man? Don't you trust me?"

"Not really, sorry" He said, sprinting to the control room

Feeling thrilled of the records they had there, and the mountain of files they were everywhere for such a small office look- a- like of a real office police station. He pressed one button that said 'room 302'. There were two cops grabbing a man by his armpits and pushing him in a very violent way inside the cell.

"Fucking Martin, you behaved very badly today" One cop said with a sadistic tone

"Fuck off" Martin spit at him "And you too Carl, you're supposed to help us, now I see you are a traitor just like Judas"

The video went off, and soon another video played. Someone covered with a dark hood appeared, everybody grew pale from seeing him. He stopped, and saw where Carl was, scolding Martin. His whole presence made everybody included Henry remain still, as if fear didn't allow them to away.

"What have I told you about respecting the sacred number?"

"He is our gateway to paradise"

"Exactly"

"But, oh, mercy Lord, it wasn't me, it was Jeremiah, he has been the poisonous serpent that has been rotting and scolding our sacred man from day to night, applying his sorcery at him"

"You don't have to say more" Damien raised a hand "He's going to pay for the insolence" He simply took a man by the neck and grabbed him to the 'funny room'.

Henry had his eyes wide open. So that was the sacred number, all this time it wasn't just a coincidence he went to apartment 302, it was marked in his destiny he will needed it for a stupid puzzle to get out of some stupid sewers that didn't make any sense in which the exit was directly downwards of a gas station. He tried to take this by the good way, relaxing his body. When he started walking again he felt a pair of hands grabbing his shoulder.

"And now I remembered everything" Martin said suddenly, scaring the shit out of Henry "YOU WERE THE MAJOR PIG!" He said grabbing the knife, but Henry was faster and he sneaked past Martin's blow, and disarming him with just one hand, punching him in his spinal chord

"Just hear this as I had explained this to too many people up there, I'm not fucking Damien, alright!" He said, grabbing the sharpened knife "And if you permit me, I'm going to open a door, whether you like it or not" He approached the door "I knew I hadn't done that, trusting in a prisoner, what the hell was I thinking? Anyway, he said his code was one, one, seven, o, two, and then the 'sacred number" He rolled his eyes "three, o, two, how conveniently original" He said mumbling as the door started to open "C'mon, even though you attacked me, I think I'm going to trust you"

The words were just a way to comfort him, even if he didn't felt so quite secure the man in front of him could possibly be trusted in any form, more after he confused him with Damien. Why was it that everybody in town confused him with someone who wasn't him? Did he have to sing at the top of his lungs 'he's not me', or did he have to put a sign in his neck saying his name? Anyway, he continued through his journey in the aisle that was pure black; his light was the only light there. He saw a wooden door at the end.

"No, no, no, please don't! I can't go in there again!" Said Martin with a frenetic tone

"Alright, this is what we're going to do, either you accept this the good way, or the bad way, I have an axe and a magnum, or you could be a nice boy and simply open it" Henry said almost in an emotional breakdown

"A-alright, let's go" Said Martin, walking in an insecure way.

Everything was quiet, very quiet even for Silent Hill. as soon as Henry took a step near to the door, everything started to change, the nice aisle that had different photos of the cops changed to images of minors demons, to emphasized one photo of a good looking man that said 'Carl, the fallen angel'. From the ground muddy water started to rise, making difficult to walk. Henry took out his map, but fell down into the water; he recovered it, but it was now impossible to read.

He pointed his flashlight at every little corner of the asphyxiating alley he was in; desperate to find an exit to those awful smelling sewers. He felt lost as the map he had was completely useless due to the fact it was covered in muddy water. He looked at the door far beyond his reach, and although it was way too far, at least he could see it if he focused his sights on it. He checked his inventory to be right, he equipped the magnum and walked to it, as he reached the open door the radio emitted static in a very loud level. By far of what he had learned, this wasn't a good sign, that and the fact that the only light that was illuminating the entire sewer was Henry's flashlight. When he entered, the door closed shut behind him.

He was in an operation room; Martin had a terrified expression in his face, he felt the need to ask, but his morale felt it was bad to ask him about such delicate issues. The lights went down and then he heard the walls moving. He tried to open the door next to him, but the lock was broken, suddenly his pocket flashlight stopped working and the only thing he heard was the radio static noise and the terrified breathing from him. With little time they ran to the other door, trusting the mild red glow the sewers naturally had. He stopped where he was, and he could have been there if it wasn't for the moving walls that wanted to make to turn into a Henry sandwich. He ran as fast as he could, putting his gun on the holster in his waist. When he was about to arrive to where the person was the walls were very close to him, he was feeling their pressure. He waited for Martin to open the door, and then he jumped in just in time.

"Oh Martin" Said Henry exhausted

"That was too close, you were almost a Henry sandwich"

"Don't tell me you almost paraphrase resident evil…" Said Henry giving a palm face to himself

"Well… I always wanted to do that"

"Never mind" He said.

A large aisle and a stairway were at the end, but a person was coming towards them. Henry's flashlight started to work again, and as it was closer, Henry's radio emitted white noise. He gave Martin the knife, and as it was closer, and it was just a matter of time to discover the person was a responsible father, he reached out for his gun, while he looked for space to run, but all the other space in front of him was occupied by the fat monster.

"So this was what I felt déjà vu about, I dreamt this!" Said Henry "Oh, you don't know who are you messing around with motherfucker" He said in a sassy tone

Henry started to give blows with the pistol to the monster, trying to distract him, as Martin stabbed it with unnatural speed. He could see how from every hole green slime was pouring, damn how good Martin was with just a knife. He took his axe bored from only firing at the thing and gave powerful blows to the monster, finally killing it with a blow directly to its heart. He stomped on its head making sure he won't revive and ran to the stairs. He saw how Martin went upstairs first.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do. You'll have to run as fast as you can near the gas station, as I can read here throughout this sloppy mess, you'll be near here" He pointed to a nearby store "I'll meet you there with another man that has a scar on his face, right?" If you see him first, his almost like me, but with blue eyes and a scar on his face, good luck" He said smiling to him.

"And why you don't go upstairs with me"

"I'll wait for my man here for like five minutes"

"Alright, see you in five minutes"

As soon as Martin closed again the lid of the sewers Henry felt bad, he started to feel dizzy and soon he blacked out. He woke up, but failed at trying to see anything, his vision was blurry, like he had a bad hangover. He waited a half minute to recover. He tried to stand up, but he was tied up by what it feels like very strained ropes.

"Not again, please!" He said, remembering the other nightmare he had

He looked up to the ceiling, and yelled at the mirror, he yelled so badly his vocal cords hurt but after a minute or two he calmed down enough to see it was only himself in a ceiling mirror above him. Also he realized he was in an electric chair. He thought about Richard "moody" Braintree, only to find to his fortune, it wasn't plugged, or at least it gave the impression by what he can see in the mirror. Blood and weird fluids, which some of them he never had seen on his life, oozed from everywhere except his chair, which was stained with those fluids he had never seen in his entire life.

He stared at every corner of the room, it was too normal to be in Silent Hill...well, partially, considering he was strained to a rope, except his hands, and above his head was a mirror. He shook his head, trying to pull out his thoughts of this room, and being in that town he never wanted to remember to soothe his tense body, but he couldn't do such thing, he knew now it was real, he was strained to an electric chair that in any moment could work. He didn't have to see at the mirror to know what things where at his back.

"Alright, so we have a survivor here?" Damien said entering the room, not revealing his face

"What the fuck do you want?" Henry said mad

"You"

"What?"

"All at its time… Guess you have the film, lemme see" He said checking his backpack, he tried to put inside his hand, but took his hand out, like if someone applied an electric charge on him "Fuck you, fuck you twice twat, well, good luck honey, see you later" He said with a British tone

A door opened and Murphy entered running, he freed Henry from all the straps, and hugged him, as if there was no tomorrow. He was serious with this and with no anticipation he kissed him, a deep kiss that Henry didn't fight to push away from him. After the kiss the room again transformed into the dark room it was, with the ladder at the end.

"Alright, so this is it, we'll make that twat pay" Murphy said with a brand new Desert eagle "And I love you, sorry for everything I've done"

"Don't worry, I'm sorry too"

They went upstairs, Henry hoping Martin was still there, he could be useful against Mammon.

**SOOOOO well, again after a loooong time of abscense I'm back again into this business. Well, this chapter has some "surprises" from other Silent Hill games and movies and some other movies, hope you enjoy them if you find them. You're really my inspiration to write, and thank you Argon! You make such a good work!**


	10. Gues I'll die another day!

**So here's another chapter of this exciting serie! You'll see again some numbres like this (1) down the chapter, they mean decisions, from this points the decisions you want to read are crucial for the type of ending you want.**

**Disclaimer: Henry, Murphy and Silent Hill are property of Konami, not mine**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Slash), use of rude words, violence, sexual themes**

* * *

Previously on Assumption...

Henry was trapped upside down in his minivan; he unzipped the safety belt, only to bang his head against the minivan ceiling, he sprinted towards a figure, but as he was near reaching it. He stumbled on a random garbage bag on the floor. He then found a door in the very end of the floor, engraved in it was a circle in the centre of it depicting the figure of Jesus Christ all over it; his curiosity took over, and he took the circle causing him to fall into a fetal position, while everything around him went black, giving way to flashbacks he did not wish to see.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?" Henry asked

''My name is Belphegor'' the bum answered

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, but was caught in the middle of his sentence by Murphy's hands, each one at Henry's sides on his face, and instantly placed his lips on Henry's lips, it was better than any kiss that Eileen had ever given him.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Said Henry not paying attention to the last part of what Mammon said

"Just another thing, my "beloved" brother has stolen two precious objects from me, a music box, and its key. He's at the lake, so please bring me back those things, and I swear I'll help you with anything you will need." Mammon promised

"Sure cupcake" Murphy answered

They turned towards the exit, but when they were about to reach the door Mammon stopped them.

"Hey, I know a safer and quicker route to Toluca Lake, and to the record store I'm telling you." Mammon explained

They went up the ladder; Soon, Henry felt that something was dragging him.

"Murphy, help me!" Henry shouted

"Reach for my hand" He said extending his arm as far as he could. Henry was grabbing him but it was not enough.

Henry sighed and took a big gulp, before removing the disc from the bottom, all of his surroundings where turning around him, he shut his eyes, trying not to feel dizzy. After all of that, his surroundings became clearer, and he started to hear noises coming to him.

"And do you know where we can locate your parents?"

"And get out of this store?" Murphy added

"Well, I can show you a way to get out of this store" Enzo said

Suddenly, our guys were feeling dizzy, and as all was starting to get blurry, the house was returning to its original state which was the last thing Henry had seen before he blacked out. Henry gave Murphy the sweetest kiss he had ever given to someone, including his wife.

"There is one original prince, but somehow during his birth his evil self-split from his body, and that evil one escaped here, soon after the storms that aroused this place." Peter told them

"Sorry man, have you seen a hooker whose name is Leviathan?" Murphy said to the man leaning against the old fence

"And is he about five feet, brunette hair, and blue eyes?" The man said smiling. Suddenly the siren was heard

To his despair, when they were at the middle of the fight, the yacht crash against it, making the backpack sink to the water. Then, a blinding white light engulfed them.

"Please do what the lesser note says, and don't give that to Mammon, he will k-kill the inquisitor with it" Said Leviathan with his last breath

"Stupid mule, you have always been bad punching someone" Murphy said, between gasps

"And you have always been a stupidly stubborn, wild clodhopper that keeps secrets from their friends" Henry said giving Murphy a jab to the jawbone

"Well, I'll see you later" Enzo said, disappearing

"And now what?" Murphy asked

"We'll go down the sewers back to Mammon's store" Henry said

"But what Leviathan told you-" Murphy said

"We have unfinished business with him" Henry replied

"Alright, so this is it, we'll make that twat pay" Murphy said with a brand new Desert eagle "And I love you, sorry for everything I've done"

"Don't worry, I'm sorry too"

Chapter 10

Guess I'll die another day!

Henry hoped for everybody's health, for Damien to not find them before he could find whatever ammo he needed for the Ars Goetia. His prayers went for who he cared most, Enzo, that poor lil' kid bashed all his life like Henry. Step by step Henry felt his heartache grow, like some kind of premonition of what would happen next. Some kind of mental vomit pressed inside his brain. Murphy opened the lid, and as soon as Henry stepped in at the solid pavements, some kind of connection started. He yelled, and fell to the ground; he shut his eyes, concentrating in whatever was projecting at his head.

He was in a candle lit room, some fancy curtains were hanging around, they were made of velvet, or silk, either way it was a very nice fabric. Behind these were some tiles depicting pagan scenes. It looked like the whole place was some kind of twisted chapel with Salomon pillars where he was, at the end a serpent's head came out with a red shine in their eyes. He sat at the top of the black and red chapel. From what Henry could look he seated on a golden throne, looking to the front. He felt a sort of slayer impulse surge in his body, and was proud of that. He knew he was untouchable, and even if the twat could grab the shards, it wouldn't stop him from concluding the ritual already in progress. He snapped his fingers twice. If nobody was there for him, everyone will pay the consequences. Not even two seconds passed, and from the shadows on the wall three people came out, all with the same robes with hoodies as Damien.

"So, brothers, you know why you're here?" Henry said with an unnaturalBritish accent

"No… at all. And why isn't Amon here?" One of the figures asked, taking off his hoodie, revealing Mammon, who had a superb face.

"Amon isn't here because he disobeyed me, that's the reason we're here. If any of you twats attempts to disobey me, and help this 'inquisitor' of yours, you'll pay the consequences, as he shall" From his hands he showed what appeared to be a prison, where Amon was being torn apart by some Distant Mommies "Mammon, you know what to do" Now Henry went out of the head of this person, but he could see everything in a 360 perspective" And for fuck sake, get out of my fucking head!" He said, and Henry returned to reality

Murphy was by his side, now at the dusty streets, where the known ash was falling from the sky and the fog surrounding them. Henry laid down on the dirty pavements and stared at the sky, careful that the ashes didn't touch his two- coloured eyes. His head felt as if a penitentiary riot was happening at that exact moment. Murphy laid at his side, and he put the weight of his head on one arm. He looked directly at Henry surprised and concerned.

"What's wrong with you Henry? Could you explain what happened some minutes ago?"

"I-I really don't know" He said, blinking rapidly "First I was here getting out of those sewers and from one moment to the other I...don't know-I was in some kind of chapel, and I was inside someone else's head and he convoked a meeting, and Mammon was there, I really don't know how to express it, but somehow now my head is going to explode and" He sighed and closed his eyes shut with anger, then he hit the floor "Should I give up Murphy?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I- I really don't know, all of this nonsense is getting me tired. It's all rubbish, fucking rubbish and I'm going mental minute after minute"

"Henry, I will say what you said to me, we have unfinished business, right?" He helped Henry to stand up "It's not time for you to be a cry baby. You're MY hooker, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't follow this craziness."

He gave a long sigh, and rolled his eyes "Alright, but I'm not THAT hot, and I'm not worthy, I'm useless"

"Of course not, you hooker" Murphy sighed "Listen to what I'm going to say, and listen well. What my kid told me one day, you just have to let go, it's not your fault."

He gave a short pause "Alright" He smiled "Guess we'll die another day" He grabbed the magnum "And you know what, fuck you, I'll stay with this beauty"

"We'll do it your way" He just raised his shoulders "But good luck with the ammo" He said as they started to walk

"C'mon, give me the ammo"

"As you wish, even though, I didn't want it any way" Murphy said with an immature tone

Both walked their way to 'Hell station'. He checked the map, now dry of sewage filth, but changed, how lovely, even maps were changing, that just made him feel even more uncomfortable, and the idea of just being delusional, his rather fragile mind was being questioned every fraction of a second, and that didn't felt quite right. He checked and supposedly there were at Finney's and Elroy streets, as a placard showed. This town just decided to get them going to the most random places ever.

"So, this is what we're going to do" Said Henry a little bit restrained, leader's role didn't fit his personality "You'll have to follow me in order to survive, yes?"

"Still at Silent hill, huh?" Murphy said, preparing his Uzi

"You could say so"

Henry stretch his eyes to take a closer look, an entrance of a subway began to appear. With a heavy breath he approached it. With a hand he grabbed the axe, and with the other the magnum. It was a titanic labour to have both weapons at the same time, but he wouldn't skimp on using any recourse to protect himself, and Murphy. He saw the big announce of 'King Cross' line and he ran into it, prepared to attack anything in front of him,

"Or not" He said, quite uncomfortable

He ran onto the metro line. He saw several shades coming out of it, ghostly people, smoke and the smell of rotten flesh was overwhelming. Then Henry appeared, as he was holding a detonator, Henry ran to prevent Henry from doing some stupid rage attack in that crowded place; but as soon as he touched Henry, he just trespassed him and everything disappeared, returning both at old Silent Hill streets. The same old fifties cars with the same old boring, grey, old houses everywhere with the cracked pavements, and the ash falling from the sky, as if it has been like this since forever. Hyperventilating he returned with THE GUY, and he looked to one of the windows of a random house, that looked like the twin sibling of Amityville one. Throughout of one of the windows he clearly saw a resident smiling at him. He blank once time and suddenly he was gone. He felt uncomfortable with this, but continued his way where surely he would adjust counts with the person that made him go throughout hell just for some stupid records and a box that has no function at all and leave them at a random spot.

As they believed they were flying through the streets something about the place changed radically. Once again there were passing through the yard of Leon. Henry rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything. He continued on his way, but was stopped by a shadow that was getting closer to them. He prepared his axe as Murphy did with his golden pipe. Both walked the slowest they could, just to see a human shape coming out. In an ironical spin of situations, Leon was really there. At first he aimed at Murphy.

"Hey old man, stop it, or you'll be just dust when I finish with you" Murphy said, feeling the tip of the rifle under his chin

"Silly me, it's only you. Thought you were already dead" He aimed his rifle at the ground "Survivors you are, interesting, interesting it is. I was wondering" He said in a shadowy tone

"What, now what? Are you going to say we need to put the fucking fence again, or we have to paint your fucking wood fence of fucking white!?" Henry said in an unpredicted breakdown. He saw with the same assassin lust like Damien

"Petrov, Nikolai, Vadim, come here, we have a guest!" He said pointing his rifle again at Henry "Oh, you're so fucked, just wait for my comrades to end you"

Henry felt all the anger accumulating at his body, and felt great. Didn't knew how, but he could feel the power inside him. Or was he going nuts? Anyway, he couldn't afford a battle three against two, and he couldn't give himself the luxury to lose his companion and best friend of what apparently was the best thing that ever to happen to him. From the shadows three good looking and totally Russian guys came out. All of them were at least 5, 9 and all of them ripped. One was bald, like if he had recently shaved his head; the other had short red hair with an amazing pair of blue eyes, bluer than the seas itself, and the last one looked very much like Leon, but twenty years younger. Murphy went in front of Henry

"Stop it! For fuck sake, all of you hookers, can't you understand my friend ain't that demon of yours?" He said with a sassy black woman tone while snapping his fingers "He's just freaked out by the whole town and a little annoyed by Damien too. Ugh, people today" He said, with a dramatic finale

"You're saying his no Damien" The shaved man said

Murphy opened his mouth to talk, but Henry talked first "Lemme settle this down nice and softly, just for you, err" He pointed at the guy that looked like his boss

"Nikolai" The shaved guy said

"Interesting, you look way too much like my boss" He rolled his eyes "anyway, let me breathe a little" He gave a long, profound sigh "Alright Nikolai, and Leon, and you two too, err, no, I'M NOT FUCKING DAMIEN FOR GOD SAKE; HOW MUCH TIME WOULD IT TAKE FOR YOU TO GUESS THAT I'M JUST AN ORDINARY GUY THAT'S HERE BY ACCIDENT, YOU STUPID TWATS" He roaredangrily, with a tick in his eyes and heavy breathing. His fists already tense and the knuckles white for the pressure being applied on them. He took a deep breath yet again, and after a pause he recovered to a calm state of mind that characterized him, and resumed his soliloquy "God, that felt so good. Now I know why Heather does it all the time in front of a mirror. Alright, you four twats, just stop it, okay? Now, what favour do you want from us Leon...yet again? And if it's not a big bother, you two tell us your names" He said with an order tone, more than just a request

"I'm Vadim" The guy that looked like Leon said "I'm Leon's son"

"And I'm Petrov, nice to meet ya" The ginger said

"And the favour you want from us is?" Murphy said pissed off

"Please, our wheat field is ready for harvest, but we can't do it, if we enter there the fury of Damien will relay on us. If you trim it we'll give you a big reward" Nikolai said

"Whatever, at least I don't have to listen to Justin Bieber" Murphy said

"Or One Direction" Henry complemented laughing "Where are the tools?"

"At the back of our house, just look out, there are some things you wouldn't like to unleash" Leon warned

"Whatever" Henry rolled his eyes "How bad could it be?"

He grabbed Murphy by the arm, and literally dragged Murphy all the way. He was bored from being there, and he swore if someone would call him Damien, or if the twat appeared again, he wouldn't mind unloading a full barrel of bullets at that person. He saw the old dusty shed with a big lock at the front, and even though he wanted to call Nikolai, or Vadim, he didn't have the time. Each hour that passed, the crazier he felt he was getting. With his almighty rusty axe he gave powerful blows to the chain and the lock, expecting one of them to break first. How the hell didn't they notice there was a shed? It was a big mystery, but the answer could be just simple, there were in a rush getting all the bricks for the stupid fence. With three blows from his part and from Murphy's part they broke the lock, and entered it. It appeared to be just a simple shed, a little bigger from what appeared to be from the outside, but that was all. Henry turn the lights on, he couldn't afford to waste his light again as foolishly as he did.

What they looked traumatized them, in levels a normal human couldn't afford to see. Disembodied monsters, and what appeared to be human remains with the label 'Sloth', and another with the label 'envy' were also found. The first one was a hand, the second an eye. But what freaked them most were some pictures labelled as 'underground prison'. A brain extirpation, someone getting burned from the insides, a person being opened from the stomach, as the internal organs fell out were just some part of the collection of photos that were there. Henry felt awkward with the whole stuff, and the urgency to vomit was there, but he held it, he didn't want to mess the dusty floor. With a big sigh he continued his path, when he started to walk some images where he saw himself torturing some prisoners, and one of him being abused by his father, with the reality he was intercalate each other.

He felt dizzy again, but he kept his mind shut, trying the best he could to focus just where he was, trying not to give Murphy a bad impression. At the end of the garage they saw a scythe and a machete. Both saw the bags where they had to put the wheat and went to the field in front of the house. Henry felt a lot better when they left the vicinity of the shed. With an incredibly inhuman rate both ran to the ground they had to go and started their intense labour. Blow after blow all they saw was a sea of grains, and just that, golden hairs that went from beneath the ground. Henry had a vision, he was approaching the chapel were supposedly Enzo was safe. He emitted a loud grunt, and Murphy approached, he was on his knees.

"Now what man?"

"Think Enzo isn't safe, we have to be quick" He said concerned

Murphy doubled his efforts as he was trimming the field, as Henry did as well. Both were concerned for the security of their 'child', now he was one more of the family, and nothing would change that. Not even the fact he was married with someone that gave head to half of South Ashfield, even when they were married. This was enough for Henry to do the job four times quicker. He didn't know how, but now the job was finished and all the wheat inside the bags. As they walked away a sinister laugh was heard.

"Now what" Henry said, after a big sigh

"Just saying, if you want to be with your adored Enzo, you'll have to be quick with my brother. Trust me, he is not that stupid as his twin, and he has some special secrets"

"Fuck off, and don't even try to touch him, or else"

"Else what you little faggot? You're just a human, I'm a fucking god! And don't even try to send your faggot boyfriend here, I know you wouldn't want to lose both, but, it's your decision, to kill Mammon or make sure Enzo is safe" The voice went away with a sinister laugh

"Who were you talking to?" Murphy said looking at all the sides

"You, you didn't hear the, you have to be kidding me" Said, stuttering

"No, who you were talking to"

"Nobody, we just have to hurry up" Said with a rush tone

They walked as fast as they could; avoiding throwing the seeds they had inside. Henry started to worry about the fact he was the only one seeing all the ad things around the town. What if South Ashfield was just a product of his imagination and nothing more? He had to remove that doubt outside of his head, and decided to ask his mate. That would be the best he could do, really.

"Hey man"

"What bothers you now, hooker?"

"I don't really know" He said, doing some grimaces "First, do you think the monsters are monsters?"

"Yes, think so." He made a grimace "They look like monsters to you too, right?"

"Hope so. But the main thing I wanted to say was that when we get out of the sewers, when you asked me if we were at Silent Hill, did you saw the same place as me?"

"You refer to the Devil Pit's stop?"

"But it was South Ashfield, near to South Ashfield heights"

Murph made a short pause, grabbing his chin "Let's make a deal, we have to make sure to not shoot at each other, this place is really affecting us"

"Deal" He said, arriving to the house "So, here it is, now we fuck off and get out of here, hope you enjoy this" He said yelling

"You don't have to yell, I'm here" Nikolai said, smiling at Henry in a way that looked more than just a tonic smile "Silly you, inquisitor, and" He scanned Murphy "His friend" He said in a bitter tone "So, here's your reward" He gave a grail with a number two at its front. It was white with some pearls incrusted. "And come whenever you want, here I will be for you "He gave Henry a lustful look

"Thank you, your services are no longer needed" He said, clearly jealous

"Stop it Murphy. No, I think we need you Nick, it's cool if I call you that, right?" He smiled Nikolai in the same way

"It's cool however you want to call me Henry. So, what else can this good old fashioned boy can do for you?"

"There's a friend of mine who is been stalked by Damien at the Balkan church some meters away from here. If you really appreciate me, please, go there and protect him, and the father to, please"

"I'll do whatever for mister. Jones" He smiled, then without advice gave a rapid kiss to Henry and went running to the church.

"Disappearing will be just fine" Murphy said whispering

"What?" Henry asked

"Just, let's fucking go" Murphy said in the same jealousy tone

"Are you jealous of Nick?" Henry said, in an ironic way

"Fuck off, let's just go" He said, angry

Henry was delighted as much as he couldn't believe he enjoyed Nikolai's kiss. He just couldn't believe that he was attractive to more than just one man, which was just impossible bearing in mind it was him we are talking about. Now as they started to walk they saw Nikolai on the horizon and they continued their way to the part where each construction blended with the gas station. He stopped on his feet and grabbed Murphy by the arm. He gave him a small kiss.

"Alright, Mister Jones" Murphy scoffed "Now what?" He was silenced by another Henry kiss "Really, what do you want?"

"We have to make a plan. So, what about this? We bash the shit out of the fucker at the gas station and then we go for Enzo. Obviously we'll need someone else's help, so I think it would be great if Nikolai helps us"

"What you want is him by your side, and why not? He is really good looking, sexy, with a Russian exotic accent and he already gave you a kiss. I'll understand it if" Henry gave him a kiss "You want to go with him"

"Don't be so stupid Murphy; I only want him for his protection, not because I want to fuck with him" He rolled his eyes "But do you agree with my plan?"

"Yes, I have too much to say to him" He said as he cracked his knuckles

They walked all the way back to Hell station, it was a long way, they were just at the Liquor store, but if his man was at his side, Murphy said nothing, it was his man we were talking about, the reason to be in such deep shit, that quite didn't corresponded to him to be in, but he would do anything for him, even going through dark sewers all alone in the exact copy where Sewell tried to kill Frank, ultimately resulting in him in a wheelchair, and in the total loathe of Anne for him. That dyke, how helpful she had been soon after. Changing his name from Murphy Pendleton to Murphy Coleridge, not that intelligent, but he had full protection from the law, and living the life he always wanted, being a barman was all good. And now Henry, the last piece of the puzzle, now he knew he could settle down and pushing the drugs out of his life, and take it really slowly, maybe being a mechanic wasn't that bad, or well… He had always had some certain attraction to that Library back at the town, maybe a sexy librarian? He smiled and looked at Henry, who was focused on only getting to the gas station as quickly as possible.

"Hey look, it's Stacey!" Henry pointed at his Dodge

"Wow, lovely!" Murphy sarcastically said

"Don't be a bitch, now we'll just need the gas and we can travel faster."

"Right, right, we'll look for your fucking gas" He rolled his eyes "Gosh, but after this you'll give me head, hooker"

"But I can't, I'm straight" Henry said with a doubt tone

"Yeah, that's why you kissed me minutes ago"

"Well, I was just trying to shut you up, you talk way too much"

"Yeah, whatever, so, do we start searching houses, or what?"

"I think the canister is at the gas station just let me put a mark on where Stacey is" He grabbed a pen from his pocket

"You always had a pen?"

"Well, yes, I'm a reporter, if you remember well" He wrote a couple of annotations and both continued their paths "Hey, there's a drug store"

"So?" Murphy said in a sassy tone

"We can check for any med-kit, plus there's an alleyway nearby"

"Seems legit hooker" He raised his shoulders making a z movement with one of his hands, not in that exact order

They walked through what was left of Elroy and entered Matheson. He saw the alleyway and marked it on the map as 'important', and finally, the drug store was there, in front of him, a door extremely covered with wooden planks. He sighed and took out from his backpack his all mighty rusty axe, and after some minutes all the wooden was gone, and a hole with enough space for a man was there. He rushed to the door and entered first. The place was not that well; it was rusty, covered up with cobwebs and dust. The counter was falling apart right at the middle, and some places of the upper level were falling apart, threatening to collapse on them.

"Don't you think this is just filler for our trip?" Murphy asked

"This is important, you'll see"

"C'mon, our whole trip had had more fillers than Madonna's face!"

"Liar, you just procrastinate too much"

"So you say that helping Leon wasn't filler huh?" He said, interrupting his pace, leaning against a cupboard full of expired pills

"Whatever, just…" He rolled his eyes "Just, try to not harm yourself, again" He said going to the back of the store. "Oh, holy shit!" He yelled, widening his eyes. In front of him was one of the most amazing stacks of supplies. "C'mon over Murphy!"

"Already here" He said behind Henry

"For fuck sake, you scared me" He rolled his eyes "Take whatever you want and then let's run!"

They took everything they could handle, ammo for the uzi, for the magnum, med-kits, ampoules, health drinks, even some worthless maps of a re imagined Silent Hill, appeared that somehow some lunatic re imagined all over, another proof that the place changes with your mind all along.

"Alright, alors ma chérie" Murphy said with a perfect French accent

"You speak French, wow that's new to me" Henry said, opening his eyes

"I had to learn something at the prison"

Their talk was interrupted by some growls at the backdoor, then some deep war cries and high pitched screams. They looked back, just to see the monsters break the door, Murphy prepared his gun, but Henry seize him, telling him to run, but Murphy didn't understood, as always. He pushed him.

"What you're trying to say?"

He sighed "Just two words. Murphy, run"

Some flashbacks appeared at his mind, and back at him the world started to turn red, as his surroundings were like a prison. A huge black hole behind him appeared, ready to devour him. He took Henry by the hand and he ran, as fast as he could from there. Never the less, Henry wasn't in the same frequency, he looked normally at the store, and now with the sudden nervous crisis from his mate all he could see was the big blockage in front of him. He tried to free his hand, just in vain; it appeared the scarred man was stronger than what he might appear.

'Please, have mercy on my person, God, I have been a good husband, make this stupid mule to stop right now, please!' He thought, desperate, watching the blockage closer and closer.

Just when he was about some foots to hit it, Murphy turned, and Henry used this opportunity to pass through the hole. When both men were outside Murphy finally stopped, not exhausted, but fresh as a lettuce. The first thing Henry did was give him a proper punch to the chin, then looked to the store and watched how the monsters were going out, tearing down the wooden blockage. He ran to the alleyway, not caring for Murphy anymore, he knew he had to continue the journey with or without him. He felt breathing at his left side. He looked preparing his axe, just to see Murphy, back where they were monsters were after them, and when they thought it was over when a wall was in front of them, Henry slipped on a pool of unknown fluids, seeing a hole that was the exact size of a man. He crawled into it, followed by Murphy, some minutes passed and finally they were at the other side of the illogical tall wall.

"Why the fuck did you hit me, what for?"

"I almost hit the wooden blockage at the store, didn't you saw that?"

"But we were at the Other World, not at the drug store."

"Damn, this is really affecting us. Please next time if you have any vision don't hold me by the hand, just keep running"

"But you owe me something"

He rolled his eyes "I'm sorry"

"And" He said in an 'I expect something else' tone

"We're some meters away from the station, let's go" They walked towards it

"Do you like my surprises?" The same voice said again

"Are you hearing the same thing like me?" Murphy said, quite frightened

"Of course he is stupid mule! Now listen, you two fools, if both of you surrender and you give me Henry, then he will not be harmed, just talk!"

"H-Henry, Murphy, are you there? Please, I want to be with you, please, do what he says, it's the only way to be safe"

"Never in his life will Enzo talk like that! Now fuck off hooker, we are going to fuck up Mammon, and then we'll set fucking fire to your rain, and your place by the way"

"You just have decided your fate, well, if that's what you want, then let's set fire to the rain, just remember, Charlie is with me still, and you don't want him to be hurt in any way, right?" He laughed, and then the voice went out of their heads

"I'll set fire to his fucking place then I'll piss on his body while you're slaying him!" Murphy said, punching the wall.

"Chillax man, I know he'll pay" He embraced him "But let's go, someone is waiting for us, let's kick ass!"

Both walked their ways back at the store, where the buildings blended at the centre. Henry already prepared his guns, while he sang Ace of spades, to calm himself; this stuff of letting his mind go blank wasn't going well right now. It wasn't until he stumbled and fell on something that looked like a canister that he calmed down. He stood up again and saw a gasoline canister. Gladly he put this inside Dora's backpack, and gladly looked at Murphy.

"So wait, I have a plan" He smiled in a sinister way "Let's prepare our best weapons and I'll kick the door."

"Alright" He raise his shoulders "But what about we just casually enter and wait patiently and convince him not to kill us, giving him all the cd's."

Henry nodded, even though he wanted to do the things his way. They approached to the front door and opened it, Mammon was already at the counter waiting for them, and now the lights were on. He had a broad smile and just like Damien said, he was identical to Leviathan, just with brunette hair, and brown eyes. He gave a small grin at both, and walked to them, they prepared their guns for any possible trick of the other's part.

"Relax mates, I'm not here to cause trouble, yet. As I had heard, you brought me my full collection, maybe that'll pardon your pathetic uninteresting assess. So, where are my precious?"

"Tell me you didn't just paraphrase Golum, please" Said Henry, giving himself a facepalm

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes "Give them to me, and let's all finish with this rubbish!"

"Here they are" Murphy said, exploring Henry's backpack, giving one by one the vinyl.

"Interesting, interesting, you accomplished your mission well, and I didn't expect that you'll bring me all of them, so here it is your reward" He gave them two more grails, a white one with a golden 4 and a grey one with a white 3. "And the other thing I requested, where it is?"

"What other thing?" Said Henry, making like he had no other thing with him

"The box I told you"

"We didn't find any box, sorry" Said Murphy raising his shoulders

"Don't try to fool me kids, I can sense it from here" A siren was heard and everything went black, Henry felt something trying to open his backpack, failing at it "So, if I'm not having it, then I'll have to kill you to grab it" He said, with a heavily modified voice

Both turned on their flashlights and found no one around. Suddenly Murphy saw an amorphous shadow; he punched Henry in his ribs and pointed at it. Both grabbed their weapons, Henry his magnum and Murphy his trusty Uzi. They started firing at the object, causing no harm to it. Henry had a quick idea and he put his back against Murphy's, when he observed the monster itself. He started firing at it, infracting a little damage, just the right amount to slow it down.

"I don't think you understand, THIS is my world, don't you get it? South Ashfield, Devil's Pit, I can make you imagine whatever I want. Me and my brothers are waiting for you just to go nuts"

"But why?" Said Henry a feeling confused

"You're the weapon, us the holders, we're going to reinvent this world, outcasting weaklings people like you, taking only those who'll prove their hearts are strong enough to stay in this new planet" He laughed with the same distorted voice "And don't try to kill me with that, only the revelation box, and the lesser key, thing that I know you don't have, will kill me, but that Enzo guy, of course he is now in the realm of the death" He laughed again

"Murphy, cover me up from that twink, I'll try to figure it out this"

Murphy grabbed his golden pipe; he was willing to bash whoever wanted to hurt his best friend, soon to be boyfriend. 'Gosh, where's the switch' He thought, as he touched the supposed switch. He turned it on, just to find a circle of fire, yet again, surrounding them. Now Mammon, in his full shape indeed looked stunning, but not threatening. Then again how a giant red Buddha with horns and a Roman golden gown could be threatening?

"This, err-" He contained a laugh "Everything here is ridiculous, come on, I understand that this place was magically transformed into a mighty palace where you live, everything's wonderful, a golden castle, with a golden throne, and big ceilings with the-" He saw at all the gore scenes depicted "-Interesting pictures. But how in hell with just a fucking switch did I managed to enter in a fire circle to fight you, that really doesn't make sense"

"Hey kiddo, chillax mate, it wasn't the switch" He laughed, but then put a serious face "It was me" He grabbed two short axes before entering the circle "Prepare for your doom"

"I guess I'll die another day" He said, repeating the same phrase Henry said a few hours ago

Mammon delivered the first blow, directly to Murphy's head, he dodge it at the right time, almost beheaded. He gave a powerful blow to one of his legs. This only slowed him down, doing little like the bullets. Mammon throw down one axe and punched Murphy, making him fly outside the circle. He crashed against a wall, where some effective weapons could be, there were many types, but Murphy decided to handle the Katana, just for this time. With a deep inhale he ran, and jumped into the circle once again. He dodged one blow with the axe, and when Mammon's guard was open he slashed at the chest with his Katana, leaving a profound wound, ripping part of the gown, making the demon scream as loud as he could, the place again went dark, and some shadows appeared surrounding Murphy, that was the only thing his flashlight could project. He put the Japanese blade in his back and grabbed his Uzi, shooting the shades one by one, but it was stupid, there were merely projections of a monster nearby. He followed his instincts and some footsteps on his left he found the monster. A big black bear-like being with no enormous fangs, and no eyes was projecting all the shades. Murphy started to slay the monster, shooting him as fast as he could, not knowing exactly what to do, this didn't made anything to him, but indeed the shadows were causing him a lot of damage whenever they passed through his body. He thought for a while. So if this was a shadow monster, maybe some extra light? He grabbed his cell phone and pressed it into his body, indeed it appeared that the bear was struggling. He grabbed the flash-light and threw it inside of him. Some seconds passed before the monster exploded and Murphy grabbed his flash-light.

Meanwhile Henry was searching for the box and the key. It wasn't a big deal to find the box; it was large enough to be found easily. The real issue was finding the key, and the correct key, if he remembered well, he had two other more keys, plus more look a likes, the mentioned shards, or crystals, or whatever they were. All the noises out there were distracting him, but he closed his eyes to pull himself together and continue, this was his task and he had to accomplish it the flawless he could. Making a faith leap he blindly introduced his hand, as a voice was heard inside his head.

"Do you think you'll do it in time to save that pathetic piece of arse? Hear me very well, I can show you a new, bold world where both of us can rule at our own way, just you and I, no one else, and you don't have to worry about him, I'll spare his life, just if you agree to be with me"

"Never!" He said, as he took a key with 'Lesser' written on it.

He opened the box with difficulty with his shaky, and sweaty hands, just for the darkness to cover it all again. Silhouettes appeared everywhere, but it wasn't now his time to fight against whatever that was causing them, it was the time for him to resolve the mystery within, and end all of this, defeat the badass monster, the defeat of the boss will bring him back to reality, that or else die here by a monster or by getting old, just like Leon and Nikolai. Again a circle of fire appeared, lighting up again all the place that was covered in gold, he grabbed the box and jumped inside it, raising it.

"I opened it, now what?" He said, sassy

"Won't say anything" Mammon said, trying to grab the box, but with a quick movement Murphy grabbed it, then put it inside the backpack

"So you want to do this the bad way, huh? I'll teach you how to be a good, good boy" Said Henry, grabbing out his Uzi

Both started their attacks, Henry firing at him, Murphy giving powerful blows. While one slowed him down, the other took advantage of this and gave him powerful blows to his chest, or the parts that were defenceless. He suffered from quite a lot of injuries, and when Murphy was going to deliver the final blow, Mammon just disappeared, and appeared at their backs, grabbing their heads and bashing one head to another, but doing a more powerful trick. Disoriented, both saw in each other their worst fear, Henry saw Walter again, trying to kill him with his favourite guns and Murphy seeing Anne, now he wasn't the nice girl he knew after their experience, she was menacing again. Henry prepared his axe, if he was going to fight an immortal guy; he was going to do it with the same weapon he used to kill him. His instincts told him to first bash him until he was weak, and then strike him so badly his body was going to be restored in little cubes of flesh. Murphy thought the same; he was going to kill this bitch with his very own hands, choking her until the life went out of her angry eyes. Both started fighting each other, receiving some powerful punches, a voice was heard just when Murphy started to choke a weak Henry.

"Just remember, everything's in your head, search the light inside you" Said a voice, which was almost like Charlie's one

He closed his eyes; everything started to spin around him. He was no longer at the prison facility, he was at Mammon's, choking Henry, causing him to pass from a normal pale skin tone to a blue one. He quickly halted his action, and no other action he thought about just than slapping him, and not just a normal slap, the mentioned slap was that one from a sassy Mexican in a typical telenovela. Henry woke up from his trance. He looked at the bruised Murphy, giving him and himself a health drink. They walked away from Mammon to recover themselves, a nice corner where he couldn't reach them.

"What the hell happened to us?" He asked

"It was just a mind fuck, think that's his power, lame if you ask me"

"Enough! If you're not going to do my will, then you'll have to die"

"Already with fake promises" Murphy raised an eyebrow "Just a matter of time before you'll get screwed hooker" He said while grabbing his katana, and with no hesitation he pierced deep inside of him, pinning him to the ground "Think you don't have any other options, other than telling us the truth"

"Never, you faggots, never!" He said as he cast some shadows again, now, as Murphy was busy, all the responsibility laid on Henry's shoulders.

He prepared the magnum, and the shadow of a fox penetrated throughout his body, his internal organs felt like shit from the mere contact, like if nothing was at its exact place. He dodged another fox shadow and run. What Murphy did? He just made a shadow like these explode, but how? That was the question of the million pounds. He massaged his chin and frowned his eyebrows, then dodged another shadow without figure, they were shadows, in the other world, and they were not out casted whenever there was a fire, so if only he could found a way to start a fire.

"Gasoline!" But if he remembered he didn't had a lighter, not even a match

"Trust yourself, you're more than what you think" A voice, like Frank's one said

There was not another option than throw the flashlight at them, for sure that will be not so good, but at least it would be something. He dodged the figure of a woman and threw at her, half of the body disappeared. He thought about finding a lighter, but there was not suck thing, everything was just a lie. As he pick up his flashlight there were no other shadows, appeared it was the same shadow, changing appearance over and over again. Just a horde of monsters appeared, Timid Dogs, Responsible Fathers and Distant Mommies, at least twenty of them. He prepared his axe and his legs, a long run would be needed. A circle of fire again appeared and most of them disappeared, how funny, he thought of that, but it would be impossible, he was just a normal human, without powers, or a funny British accent, so how that could possibly happened? He didn't think of that a lot and prepared his axe to fight them. Just a Timid Dog, two Distant Mommies and a Responsible Father were there. He disposed first of the dog. He lunged at it and gave a secure blow to the ribcage, not without getting bitten after, and his shirt ripped a little by the flying monster. They would like it that way? So this was war, he prepared the Uzi and attacked the flying monster the best he could, two packages he used before it went to the floor. He kicked it in the head and kicked two the dog's ribs. The other monster was the tough one, but he was so just tired, that wasn't a big challenge. He ran at him with his axe prepared, giving a blow to the chest, then dodging a punch.

"I told you not to dodge!" The monster said

Quite puzzled, he continue attacking it, until a pool of slime and blood come out, he knew by heart he didn't had to continue stomping at it, he was already dead from the liquid loss. Calmly he went where the other two real persons were and looked at the pinned Demon. Was ridiculous how such a powerful entity was trapped by mere mortals.

"Alright, so" Henry gave a blow with the axe in his head, leaving a deep wound, which regenerated slowly "have you changed your mind?"

"I think that we'll have to be a little ruder, don't you think so Murph?"

"Yeah, whatever you're going to do"

"Poor of miss Janis Joplin though" He walked to a golden table near, where the vinyl records were, he grabbed one, pointing it with his magnum "And let me see "He saw the vinyl, it said legacy edition "It's a rare one, shame on you" He grab the trigger

"I will not say anything" Said Mammon, with a hesitating tone, he was going to surrender in any moment

"So this gives me no more choice than this" He saw how Mammon closed his eyes, he shot to the ceiling "This is a warning, next one I'll shoot this motherfucker"

"If you want to know, it's that..." Mammon paused "I'm not supposed to say this, but, err, all you have to do is sink your hand inside the box, if you grab whatever content is inside of it, you'll be the inquisitor, either way..."

"Either way what?" Both men asked

"Both of you will perish and we will have one more source to find the real one"

"Henry, c'mon, move your ass, put your hand inside of that shit and let's kill this one and save Enzo"

"In other news, three dead bodies had been found in the proximities of Silent Hill, just one had an I.D. with it, appears to be a young man named Henry Townshend. There were no survivors, and appears to be a multiple slaying, from what we can observe" A woman said, of what appeared radio broadcasting

Henry shook his head, he will not allow that Mammon continue his mental tricks on him again, and on Murphy too. He introduced his hand, deep down, only to find a little cartridge of golden ammo. He was confused. All he had to go through, deep down into hell and below, just for a golden cartridge? When he had more ammo than a military base? Yes, he didn't regret finding Enzo, or some kisses with Murphy, but just for this little piece of nothing he went for? He calmed down, and thought about it, so it was in a special box, and it was emitting some special eerie glow, so it could mean just only one thing, obviously it went with the unconventional Ars Goetia. He took it out and just put the ammo inside. Just for a test run he shot at one of Mammon's leg.

"So this is interesting, this stuff really, really works, but is unlimited" Mammon didn't say a word " I see I can't make you say, but my friend can" He gave Murphy the signal, and he started bashing him like no one ever had bashed him

"Yes, it's unlimited" He said, between panting.

"So, I have no other option than killing you, thank you for the info anyway" He said, with a mischievous grin

"Henry, please, if you spare me, I'll help you" Said Mammon, practically begging

(1) "Just one thing before you kill me, as you know, with the opening of the box you have summoned this place into the darkness, which no one can control, you'll have to figure out how to get out of it, or at least get covered from it" Yet again, Henry's kind nature decided to leave him, whether in his agony or not, to this kind of helpful villain.

"I'm not going to kill you, if what you're saying is true, I'll see you whenever you want to help me"

"This is a little snippet from my help" He said, going back to his normal shape, grabbing another shard, that had greed written on it, and another teaching, this one from Saint Ralph.

(2) "Anything you want to say before dying?" He said laughing like a mad man

"Just one thing before you kill me, as you know, with the opening of the box you have summoned this place into the darkness, which no one can control, you'll have to figure out how to get out of it, or at least get covered from it"

He thought about it twice 'kill them all, just do it' a voice said, deep inside his brain 'you won't regret it'

"Just this one" He shot at his torso, causing him to disappear. In the floor he found a crystal and another teaching, the crystal had written greed on it and the teaching was of Saint Ralph.

He walked away from the palace, regretting nothing, prepared to save Enzo and Nikolai from the paws of Damien or whoever was after them. When he got out, the world was again the fog world, just at time when the gas station started to devour itself. Either he spared his life or not, either way he would be devoured by his own place, that was just plain stupid, but he made his decision and it was a good decision. Now, he just had to go for his other crew boys, and take refugee inside the chapel, maybe some holy water would help him purify him from the voices he was hearing. But just to make himself sure this part of the nightmare was over, he approached Murphy and grabbed him by the hand, if he was going to go nuts eventually, at least he could enjoy the company of his best friend.

* * *

**Another chapter, another step to the end (ings). We're just at the half right now, so stay tuned, it get's better. As you read, Henry is going mental chapter after chapter. Will he loose it at some point? How you see it? Who would you like Herny to be with, Murphy, Nikolai or Eileen? Will they finally make it safely to a place to end the 'Darkness' and already know what the shards are standing for? Now that he has the gun, what more uses it has? Please, please, please, I COMMAND YOU, leave me a review, your reviews are the only way I know what direction to take with the story (minor changes, the whole plot I already have it) with nothing more, until the next chapter.**


End file.
